Of Death and Roses
by Nico-lovin-4ever
Summary: THALICO! This story is about Thalia and Nico fighting, laughing, but mostly loving. Has 47 chapters! Please skip to chapter 48 before you read though :
1. Chapter 1

Nicos pov 

When the hunters of Artemis come I usually try to steer clear of them. Ever since Bianca left me to chase her selfish dream, not to mention _died_ because of them, I might just feel a little scornful of them. But I decided that maybe, at least one of them, might not be too bad.

The legendary tree girl, Thalia Grace. Every chance Artemis gave her she got as emo as me. She wore green day shirts, the black skinny jeans, and the same converses I have. We understood each other in our weird gothic ways. I guess if I was stuck in a tree for a few years, watching everyone else have their fun, I just might be a little bitter too.

We met through Percy and Annabeth last time she came, which by the way was too long ago. I hate to admit it, but I actually miss her being around. When she left I never thought I would miss her. Though, there's really no one to hang out with since Annabeth and Percy's relationship took off. All they ever do is Make-out and go on moonlit walks on the beach. She was in the same boat as me; losing her friends just because of their hormones.

So this morning during breakfast when Chiron announced that the Hunters of Artemis would be coming this morning, I felt hopeful about the days to come. Someone to sit by at camp fire sing-a-long, and make fun of the Aphrodite campers with. Not to mention someone to be with me in while Percy and Annabeth are in one of their 'moods'

But while everyone else was booing and thinking up rude pranks to do to them I, along with Percy and Annabeth, snuck out leaving breakfast almost untouched. We raced (which Percy won) to Thalia's tree and waited for the hunters to show up.

Thalias pov 

That morning we were camping in Idaho. Something about a vicious herd of Harpies. But they were taken care of long ago and now we were probably heading somewhere else to help the gods.

"Thalia, Lady Artemis would like to speak to you." Said one of the new girls we picked up, Summer.

After I thanked her I picked up my bow and walked to The Ladies tent.

When I got there she was on her knees, probably waiting for me to show up.

"Ahhh Thalia just the person I needed to speak to. There is a meeting up in Olympus I need to attend to. Would you mind telling the others to pack up tents and meet by the lake in the forest?"

"Of course my Lady," I bowed and after thinking about I asked "Lady, I hope you don't mind me asking, but what is wrong in Olympus?"

A smile spread slowly across her face. "Nothing important, just an intervention. Zeus apparently has a little bit of anger management and is spending his time striking down airplanes. We should probably stop him from killing so many mortals."

I walked out of the tent and down the pathway, thinking about someone I've been spending a lot time thinking about lately.

Nico De Angelo. I mean sure he is a _boy _but he was different than most. He was as emo as possible, I guess being the son of Hades does that to you. He was also really kind and his deep dark eyes reflected that. He made me want to be around him, especially since Annabeth and Percy were always making out and being all hormonal.

I hate to admit it, but I miss him. His annoying smirk, his hair that feel in his eyes if he was really in to something too. But more than anything I just miss his caring and friendship.

I got to the end of the pathway where all the girls were waiting for the news they knew I would be bringing back with me as a souvenir. I told them news and they complained and muttered probably not so nice things, but were off with no arguments.

I thought about what the next couple weeks could bring and smiled with the thoughts that came to mind. Making fun of the Aphrodite campers and the love birds of camp. I can't wait was the last thought I had before, unfortunately, I was reared back to reality by a burst of light probably coming from Apollo's sun chariot. I walked to the lake along with the other girls and climbed aboard. And now starts my fun week.


	2. Chapter 2

Apollo's pov

I pulled up by the lake where my sis told me to be, and saw the girls slowly walking over. I think they were waiting for other orders but I knew that wasn't going to happen. Zeus is so anger management it's annoying. I've wrote endless haikus about him that I'm hoping he doesn't find anytime soon.

When the girls came up to my chariot, now turned into a bus, they said there quick hellos and walked down the aisle with their fellow huntresses. The last person to walk up was Thalia Grace, lieutenant of the huntresses.

"Hey Apollo," she said abnormally cheerful. "Wow you're a little cheerful, kinda makes me want to make a haiku."

There were groans and Thalia decided to go off on a rampage "Apollo get in your little driver's seat and drive us to the camp because no one wants to hear your endless annoying haikus!" Then she just sat down while all the girls were looking at her like she was crazy.

So I sat in my 'little' driver's seat and took off, wondering the whole time what she was so excited about that she would have the nerve to make fun of my amazing haikus. Ten minutes later we were landing at Camp Half Blood and because of her rudeness I decided to land right beside her tree, just to piss her off. It apparently worked because right before she ran off my chariot she gave me one of her signature glares.

Nicos pov

When we saw Apollo's chariot land, oddly beside Thalias tree, me, Percy and Annabeth ran up to meet the black haired, blue eyed girl. She gave Annabeth a hug first, then Percy and then finally, me.

The other girls came walking out of the bus looking around for trap doors more than likely and barely acknowledged us hugging and making small talk. They began the decent to The Big House to check in.

"Well I guess that's the cue to go check in so I guess I'll catch up with you later." She gave us each one more hug and ran off to follow her huntresses.

I really wanted to sit with her on Zeus thumb like we did last time she came and just talk about everything, but maybe later. When I saw her face something clicked inside of me and I knew I had to talk to her. I ran off to the lake, probably leaving Percy and Annabeth wondering what happened to me, but I didn't care. I had something to get and the only person who had to know was me and in the future, Thalia.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay guys I want to thank you so so so much for the amazing reviews Ive gotten. Im glad you really want me to continue and so I will. I still don't know how long this story will be but Im hoping you guys keep me going for a while. I especially enjoyed you guys adding my story to favorite story and I even got a favorite author! I was so excited! So now I need some suggestions from you guys my readers. I want to avoid writers block at all cost. And also can you guys let me know if my characters are ooc. Thank you guys!Okay I know you want a story now so here you go. Enjoy and please review!

Thalias pov

The rest of that morning me and my huntresses decided to unpack our 10 or so outfits and get adjusted to our new surroundings. I really wanted to go have a good conversation with my friends and act like a mortal girl, and not like some freaky huntress.

But I stayed those long hours and now I was half way in between the pavilion and the cabins. I was almost there when I spotted Nico walking from the opposite direction. I was about to say yell to get his attention when I noticed a old looking box in his hands. He looked pretty nervous and when he saw me he got even more pale then he already was.

"Ummm Thalia just the per-person I needed to talk to." Nico stumbled through his words. I began to wonder what was in that box of his again

" Okay lets go down the beach."

He nodded and we walked awkwardly and quietly through the sand. We walked for about 15 minutes, pretty far away from the pavilion, and then he all of suddenly sat down. I thought I should sit too, just the ease the moment. When did I get so nervous?

Nicos pov

Why am I so nervous? Its just Thalia for hades sake! I sat down at the place I always go to think and she automatically sat down beside me. I could feel her eying the box still tightly gripped in my hand.

"Nico," at my name I looked up her electric eyes "what are we doing down here, not that I don't want to talk to you but…."

I cut her off " I need to give you something. Listen you are the best friend Ive ever had. I know that probably doesn't mean anything since Ive had about 3, but still I still mean that in the best possible way." I looked up to see if she had gotten up and ran while she could, but surprisingly she was still there staring at me like I told her I ate her dog or something. But I continued anyway. " Im not telling you I love you or anything so you can calm down." I thought I sa her face fall after I said that but that was probably my imagination. "I just want to give you this."

I opened the box and pulled out my sisters old woven anklet. It was the same one I had on my ankle and I think she noticed. Me and my sister were always each others best friend and we decided we needed something to prove it. But she took it off and threw it at me when she left. This was the first time I had wore it since that day.

"Wow Nico. I don't know what to say. Isnt this your sisters?" she pointed out quietly. I didn't know what was going in her mind but I hoped it was good. My heart was pounding in my chest and I was sure she could hear it.

I thought the thing she would do next was put the anklet back in the box and run away wailing how shes huntress and she couldn't do this and blah blah her usual crap. But what she did next shocked me even more. She hugged me.

Usually those hugs are reserved for coming to camp and leaving camp. It was as odd as a spirit that didn't moan and complain about there death. Since I visited there pretty often, I should know that doesn't happen to often.

She let go and babbled random things like " oh im gonna put it on right now!" and "Oh its so pretty!" and she continued these things all the way to the pavilion. I was glad she was happy about something I gave her but come on! Its not like I just proposed to her or anything!

That night me , thalia, Annabeth, and Percy all sat together laughing under the stars during camp fire sing along. That was the best night Ive had in a long time.

Artemis pov

I was walking down the halls of Olympus thinking about how my huntresses were handling camp half blood. I was hoping no one had been killed yet when Aphrodite came skipping up to me with that mischevious grin on her face. That automatically scared me.

"Hey Artemis! I think you are gonna have some problems with one of your huntresses." Before I could ask anything more she winked at me and left. What was wrong with her?


	4. Chapter 4

1 week later….

Thalias pov

This last week has been amazing. It's so much more fun than when I am with the huntresses. With the three of my best friends it feels like I'm a mortal without a care in the world.

But then I come back to Artemis's cabin I remember all the responsibilities I do have. With all those girls crowding around you asking your permission for all the things they feel like doing how could you not!

But as I was waiting for an iris message from Artemis I decided that sitting on this porch was to boring. Maybe it was my ADHD kicking in but I felt an urge to go to Nicos cabin.

When I got there I saw Nico laying on his porch swing asleep. Who knows just how long he had been sleeping there. I guess that hike earlier tired him out. It was pretty funny but something was apparently wrong with my heart because I could've sworn it started pounding a little faster.

But I couldn't think any more about that slight problem because Nico started stirring in his sleep and open his eyes.

I watched as he stretched out his arms and legs looking like that child I met just 5 years earlier. Then as he started looking around, probably feeling my stare on him, I walked out of the shadow.

"Hey Nico did you have a good nap there?" I made fun of him with a smirk on my face. He stuck his tongue out and exclaimed "Hey! That whole hike thing earlier totally tired me out!"

I laughed and he walked his cabin murmuring stuff I couldn't understand at all. But then he said from the kitchen"Come in, I'm hungry after my nap I'm gonna fry some bacon want any?"

I walked in, said a quick sure and sat on one of his black stools, just watching him. Why was I acting like this?

Nicos pov

I woke up feeling eyes on me. It was kinda scary since I had been sleeping for about 2 hours, and even I know I mumble things in my sleep. But then I saw Thalia walk around the corner of my cabin with a smirk on her face.

"Hey Nico did you have a good nap?" She asked with that smirk on her tan lean face just getting bigger. I tried to act cool and ignore my heart bouncing up against my ribs.

"Hey! That whole hike thing earlier totally tired me out!" I exclaimed and she laughed! But oh well I decided I was pretty hungry, pretty much just break this awkward moment.

I walked in her house and yelled at her "Come in, I'm hungry after my nap I'm gonna make some bacon want any?" She said sure and I got all the stuff I needed out. I was trying to ignore her eyes beaming in my back but really couldn't. They were like lasers! I put the bacon in the skillet and turned the oven on.

"Come, sit." She commanded pointing to the stool next to her. I nodded and did as I was told.

Automatically, the conversation started to flow. We talked about this and that and everything in between, me leaving every now and then to check out the bacon.

"Bacons done!" I announced and made us both a plate.

"This is pretty good bacon." She said. I loved to watch her eat for some weird reason. She ate like such a guy, and I don't mean that in a bad way. She wasn't like those Aphrodite girls who wipe there mouth every time they take a freaking bite but she was messy. It kinda made me wonder a lot of other things about her.

"Thanks." I said with a mouthful of bacon.

We pretty much ate silently the rest of the time. But it wasn't one of those awkward silences like before. It was comfortable and nice for once. I liked it.

But soon we were finished and we moved to the couch to watch both of our favorites, Scarface. We had watched it so many times we pretty much knew the whole thing word for word so would act it out sometimes. Wow that's something I will never forget.

"As we watched, I really wasn't paying attention to the movie. I was paying attention though to the way Thalias hair fell to her shoulder perfectly, and the way her eyes sparkled when she laughed.

I hated to admit but I think….

Thalias pov again

I might love him. I know I'm a huntress but I can't just deny this. I have more fun with him, Percy and Annabeth than anyone on the huntresses.

But what if he doesn't like me? I mean I think he might but maybe he is just holding back because he knows I'm a huntress.

The whole time Scarface was on I sat there dazed and thinking about what the Hades was going on in my messed up heart.

When the movie stopped I still sat there and looked at him for the first time since the movie. He looked nervous and maybe a little angry. I didn't know what was going on in his head but I hoped it was about me. We met eyes and something clicked inside me and apparently him too. He smiled and his dazed expression was wiped off his face.

I leaned in and so did he. But what we heard behind us stopped us in our tracks and caused us to both cock our heads around.

Hey guys! Really sorry to leave you in such a place but don't worry I will try to update soon. Thank you again for the reviews. I love you guys! I'm also sorry about not being here for a few days I've been incredibly busy but don't worry I'm back for a while. Okay well thanks for reading and pleeeeease review.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Sorry about the wait my weekend was OMG crazy. Thanks you for the reviews and all the support. Because of that here is your next story…

Artemis' pov

"Thank you all for coming. This intervention is now officially over." Poseidon bangs his trident on the ground "But tonight there will be a party in the square, we expect to see you all." And with that we all start to converse. While Apollo's over next to me talking about some kind of haiku about Mother Teresa, I see Aphrodite smiling randomly like a lunatic over in her pimped out throne. I mean its glittery and pink for Hades sake!

Ever since the 'accident' in 1920, she's wanted to get her revenge on me. But the scariest thing is I think its happening.

She has been acting really strange lately. Every time I walk by the HTV **[Hephaestus television] **roomshe makes a huge deal of closing the door before I see what she's watching. And when I walk down the hall alone and I see her, she gives me these icy glares that would even scare Hades. Trust me I should know.

Instead of acting interested in Apollo's story, I just give him a lame excuse about checking up on my huntresses and walked to mine and his apartment here in Olympus{Since me and Apollo were blood related, and neither of us were married, we had to share an apartment.}

When I got there, I went to the balcony and sat in one of our fancy chairs. The view from here was amazing. You could see EVERYTHING from here, beautiful from not-so-beautiful. But today everything was perfect; from the weather to the view.

Apollo still wasn't here yet, so I decided to Iris message my lieutenant, Thalia. That's what I told Apollo I would be doing and I couldn't lie to him.

I made a rainbow in the fountain on my balcony and threw a drachma in. I said those magic words, added Thalia grace to the end, and immediately saw my head lieutenant alone, in the dark with a _BOY_!

I decided to be quiet for a little while after, to see just what was going on. I'm sure my head lieutenant wouldn't be in a relationship! But there she is watching a movie with a death spawn.

The movie goes off and everything is silent. It's still dark, but the moment seems to be so awkward I don't think either of them cared. They both had these expressions on their face of what looks like a broken heart. I didn't understand at the moment but then they looked at each other. An understanding seemed to go through them and both of them timidly leaned in.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing! My favorite huntress is about to throw away everything for a son of Hades? I gasped out of shock and was apparently heard by the couple. They looked my way, shame in both their eyes.

I cut the Iris message off knowing I had to go down to camp to set some things straight. I ran inside the apartment and found my brother trying to make toast for whatever reason.

"I have to go to camp. A huge emergency came up with one of my huntresses. If I'm not back before tonight you_ will _cover for me, right?" And I shot him my best glare.

It seemed to work because he nodded, but before he could speak I was out of the apartment and already on my way to the elevator.

Nicos pov

What have I done? Was the only thought that blew across my mind as Thalia ran off out my cabin? I felt like I should be running after her telling her that it's all right but I knew it probably wouldn't be. Artemis would hate me and maybe her forever! Oh, what the Hades have I done?

Thalias pov

I ran off feeling like my insides had been ripped out. What have I done? I'm confused to the max. I'm in love with Nico and the huntresses. I needed to get away for a while to just think.

I ran off to Zeus cabin, my true home to me. It's all dusty and dirty since I haven't been here for years, but it still has that smell and the feeling of dad; like burnt fruits. It might sound gross, but it was amazing to me.

I sat down on an old couch in the den. It had a tarp over, but I remembered all of the old memories. Those were the days before Nico; where everything was simpler and it was just me, Percy and Annabeth. Now my world probably couldn't go on without Nico in it.

And then it hit me. I ran off to find Nico. I knew he would probably be at his cabin, still wearing that shameful look on his face.

When I got there he wasn't on the porch so I knocked as hard as I could on the door. Seconds later it was opened to find a relieved Nico.

"Oh I thought you would be-"he started but I cut him off.

"I need to try something, just to make my decision." He looked a little taken aback by that, like what decision?

But when I kissed him he seemed to know what I was talking about. He was shocked at first, but it only took him seconds to catch up. It was crazy, full of passion, and everything I dreamed of it being when I layed in bed at night. It only lasted for 30 seconds or so, but by the end we were both dizzy.

I heard someone clear there throat behind us and saw Chiron standing beside Lady Artemis. I guess they had seen us, because next she said "Well how was it? Good enough to quit the huntresses? I looked back at Nico. He was standing, arms across his chest, looking down. I looked back to Lady Artemis and she was looking me dead in the eye, waiting for a response. I looked back and forth between them and saw my answer in his eyes.

"Sorry my Lady, but it looks like I will be leaving the huntresses."


	6. Chapter 6

"_Sorry my Lady, but it looks like I will be leaving the huntresses."….._

Nicos pov

'Did she really just say that?' I thought after those precious words left her mouth.

Artemis was still standing beside Chiron, both looking dumbstruck between me and her. I was worried she might hate me for taking such a wonderful huntress away from her.

"Wow. I wasn't expecting that at all. It's a shame. I'm definitely gonna miss you as a lieutenant and I know the girls will miss you.

While Artemis was talking Thalia had moved beside me and grabbed my hand. I still was star struck from that kiss a while ago, and so the warmth of her hand made my insides explode.

Artemis started mumbling gibberish, and then all of sudden Thalia fell over unconscious. I was worried at first that Artemis might hate me and killed her for my punishment, so I picked her up in my arms just to see the rise of her chest. When I saw, I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Take her to the infirmatory, Nico. She has been robbed of her huntress powers. She has clearly made her decision. She will awake soon and you guys can, ummmm, do as you please." That made me blush and him too. I carried her there and observed her beautiful face. Her tan complexion and her electric blue eyes made me crazy. I wanted her to wake up _now _just so I can kiss her and her actually giving me something back.

When I got there I laid her in a bed and sat down in a chair near her. I leaned down and kissed her head. I heard footsteps and saw Annabeth and Percy staring at me, my lips inches from her forehead.

Percy had a smirk on his face while Annabeth stood there wide eyed and smiling.

"What. Happened." Annabeth demanded an answer out me. So I told her the whole story; from the movie to her losing her huntress power.

By the time I was done, I was out of breath and they had taken seats beside the bed too. But still had that same expression s on their faces. Why were they so shocked? Even I wasn't too shocked about our love coming to a boil.

By the time Thalia woke up, Clarisse, Percy, Annabeth, Travis and Connor Stoll, and Katie had all been to visit. I had to tell the story about 5 times and that was pretty annoying. But the difference between those people and me is I stayed the whole time watching her. She looked peaceful, but I knew inside she was changing from an invincible huntress to a mortal again. If that hurt she wasn't showing it.

At eight 'o'clock, Thalia woke up. Seeing me standing over her, she smiled a huge smile that, automatically, made me smile back.

"How long was I asleep?" she asked me with a cute drowsy look on her face.

"Oh about four hours or so." I answered and she looked around seeing if anyone was around. Seeing no one, she reached up and kissed me. It was another long kiss, but this one was sweet and innocent.

" Perfect." She said across my lips.

"I know you are." I said and she laughed.

"You are so cheesy! But its soooo cute." I laughed and we started where we left off.

Thalias pov

After we had our make out session, we left, off to the camp fire. It wasn't quite dark yet, but the stars were just peeking up underneath the sunset, a sure sign Artemis was doing her job.

"What a beautiful day to fall in love." He said and I kissed him on the cheek. Everyone was there, but we knew by now the WHOLE camp knew about us. What can I say? Camp Half Blood is a small camp.

We walked to our designated spot; left of the snack table right beside Percy and Annabeth. It was a great spot to see everyone and everything. Plus it's where most of the other senior counselors sit.

When we sat down though, the jokes just kept coming.

"Awwwww look at the meant to be couple…" and "Oh there life should be on a soap opera."

We would both blush and look at each other then away when the next joke came.

It went on like this until the dreaded moment came. "Hey you guys should kiss!" joked Travis from a couple seats down. All the other seniors started cheering and hooting. We both blushed. Turning to Annabeth for support, she shrugged.

So we did it. The kiss was short and left us both wanting more, but that was all for now.

But then a brilliant idea went through my head. "Hey Travis, Katie," they both looked with a 'what?' plastered on their faces. "You two are just impossibly cute. I bet your lips fit perfectly together."They both blushed and the teasing switched to them.

The rest of the camp fire was wonderful with my man on one side and my bffs on the other. When it ended, Nico walked me to my new home; Zeus' cabin. We were neighbors now!

"I guess this is your stop." He said. I could hear the exhaustion in his voice.

"Wow Nico," I wrapped my arms around his waist, "even after that nap you're tired."

"You know me to well." I smiled and so did he. He leaned down and kissed me gingerly on the lips.

We broke apart and we said goodbye. I knew that night my dreams would be filled to the brim with his lips and soft black hair I've been running my hands through a lot lately. I walked to my porch and watched him walk up his. He bid me goodnight one last time before we both went inside

Hey readers! Glad you read my story today. It's not my best, but I have an excuse. I've been buisy sorry!


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks guys for waiting so long for another chapter. I love you guys for all the comments and stuff so enjoy! Oh and by the way I don't own Percy Jackson or any of the Olympians. Neither do I own My Sisters Keeper.

Zeus' pov 

I woke up the morning after the intervention with a headache and the distant taste of alcohol on my tongue. That just goes to show, yes, gods can have hangovers. After big problems have been solved, we get a little help from Dionysius to help celebrate our victory. I got out of bed, leaving Hera murmuring something about Indians. I really didn't want to know.

I walked through our apartment until I got to the kitchen. I made myself a cup of coffee to soothe the headache, and looked outside. From the dens window I saw Artemis looking glum and slowly walking to Athena's library. Wasn't she supposed to be with her huntresses by now? I decided to be a father and try to figure out what was wrong.

When I arrived she was looking at this book I had never seen before. I knew it was magical because it was glowing. It must have been something about the huntresses. When she saw me, she put the book down and smiled a fake smile.

"What has brought you here, father? Last time I checked, you don't read." She smirked at the last part.

"Well I might not read, but I do know if I don't attempt to be a father, that's what the next intervention will be about." She laughed at my 'joke'. "So what's so wrong that you miss spending time with your huntresses?" I asked.

Then she showed me the book.

It was a book that had many girls pictures on it and there status at that exact moment. They were huntresses I knew because of there outfits, but I still couldn't figure out the problem. I looked at her with a clueless expression on my face.

"Look for your daughter in here." I kinda chuckled, but looked for a girl with a dark completion and long black hair, but couldn't find one.

"Does this mean she dropped out of the huntresses?" I asked getting angry.

She looked at me puzzled"Yes, she did yesterday, father. I thought you would of found out by now. Right now, Im just trying to figure out who should be worthy of being my new lieutenant."

"Okay sounds good. Thanks for the information Artemis." And then I walked out of the library.

Thalias pov

The morning after the first kiss, I woke up refreshed and ready for the day to start. I changed in to some short shorts and a black t-shirt. On the way out my door I threw my hair into a ponytail and grabbed my current book, My Sisters Keeper. I then plopped down on my favorite porch chair and read, waiting for Nico to walk out of his door.

About 30 minutes later I heard a door slam next door, and there was Nico in cargos and a dark purple t-shirt. He looked amazing.

When he saw me he waved and ran to my porch to give me a short but sweet kiss. We parted and I could swear someone was watching us.

"Hey you look hot today" he said and I blushed.

"Well you don't look to bad yourself." I mentioned and he laughed. I threw down my book and we walked off to breakfast hand in hand.

Hades pov

I was in my apartment trying to shake off the hangover from the night before, when all of sudden my brother, Zeus appears in an iris message.

" Hey bro," I grumbled "if you need anyone dead, Im not in the mood." But before I could whisk my hand through his face he yelled at me, "Get your butt down in the HTV room we have an emergency!"

"Im sure its an emergency." I mumbled under my breath and he looked like he was gonna strike me with lightning.

"_Now._" He whispered and I just decided to spare myself the pain and go.

When I got there I saw my son on the main screen. He was sitting there at my table in the pavilion, radiating happiness. It made me want to puke seeing my only living child so happy. But then I saw the reason and I could see why Zeus was so mad.

Next to my table was Zeus', and sitting there was Thalia. She looked as happy as Nico and they were mouthing words to each other. But the first word I caught on to was Nico saying love to Thalia. And then it was over. I could tell I looked angry and I KNEW I felt it.

"So what should we do about this little love fest?" He asked me.

"I don't know as long as that," I gestured toward the screen "ends as soon as possible."

Duh, duh, duh. Crazy I know. Sorry to leave you like that, but I promise I will update next time I get the chance. Peace out till then! oh and if you guys get the chance can you check out my poll on my profile? It about this story and i need my vieweres help. Okay guys thanks you are the best!


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi people! Just gonna let you know that I won't be able to write until Sunday at the least. I have a wedding, a slumber party, and like 3 soccer games so its for a good reason. Okay well enjoy this story! Oh and sorry about that terrible boy thoughts. As you probably guessed, Im not a boy and don't know what guys think about.**

Nicos pov

"So I hear pretty much the whole camps going to the beach today. Me and Annabeth are going so do you two want to go?" Percy asked me and Thalia.

It was one of those hot July days where there was nowhere to go to get away from the heat. Most of the time at camp it was nice; Around 80 or 85. Bu today it had to be atleast 100.

"I would LOVE that! Its to hot to do much else anyways." Thalia said beside me.

"Okay I'm in." I agreed.

"Cool! This is gonna be awesome. Four best friends hanging at the beach like normal teenagers." Annabeth mentioned and we laughed. "We can meet in ten minutes."

When I got to my cabin I took out my favorite swimsuit; white with orange skulls and crossbones. I threw my Camp Half Blood t-shirt on and grabbed a random towel on the way out. I went out the door and walked over to the porch of Zeus' cabin.

When she came out she looked amazing. She looked simple enough with a old white t-shirt over her bathing suit along with the same short shorts she had been wearing earlier. She had a beach bag over shoulder and her hair was in a messy ponytail. But that look made it hard for me to even speak.

I guess she noticed because then she said, "Hey are you ready?" I gave her a nod and we went off.

We walked hand in hand to the beach. When we got there, there had to be 200 campers along the beach. Annabeth was right. It looked like any spring break destination you could think of. Teenage girls running around in bikinis while boys stood around watching them. The only difference was there was the occasional satyr and nymph, but whatever.

Thalia tugged on my arm and that's when I saw Annabeth and Percy already sitting on their towels trying to save a place.

"Hey guys thanks for waiting. Thalia took _forever._" I emphasized and she smacked me on the arm.

"Ha-ha very funny Nico." Then she took her towel and laid it beside Annabeths. I laid mine beside hers, but then the girls started giggling and talking about gods knows what, so me and Percy left to swim.

After a hour of playing water polo with the Stoll brothers, me and Percy decided to take a break. We walked up to the girls and layed down on our towels.

"Hey babe," I look over at Thalia sitting on her towel. She was laying there on her towel with a red and white striped bikini on that I didn't notice before. How I didn't notice, I don't know. She looked like a model in it. Everything that needed to be brought to attention was. "Do you think you could rub sunscreen on my back?" She blushed and smiled.

"You know, this day just keeps getting better." I said and she giggled. She dug the sunscreen out of her bag and gave it to me. I took some in my hand but right before I touched her back I heard "IF YOU EVEN DARE!"

I looked up and saw something much scarier than I've ever seen before. And I'm the one that's home is the underworld. Above me my dad and Zeus were standing. I think the worst part though was the WHOLE camp was there, watching. It reminded me of a little kid getting scolded at a friend's birthday party.

"I cannot BELIEVE that you two would go into a relationship without getting your parents permission!" Zeus exclaimed. I didn't realize I still had my hand directly over her back until I felt Thalia move my hand for me.

"Look dad, I don't really care if you like what you see, but were not going anywhere! I love Nico and unlike you, he's a good guy!" By that time the whole beach had crowded around trying to figure what the Hades was going on. At that, the crowd had their mouth hanging wide open. I couldn't even believe I heard her right.

While Thalia and her dad were still going at it, my dad added on "Nico, c'mon. You can't love this out of control daughter of a maniac!" The argument beside us stopped. If that hadn't been insulting I probably would've died laughing right then and there. The face of my girlfriend and the face of Zeus were both so enraged and alike it was scary funny.

"Well dad, I have to disagree. This girl beside me is amazing. She's funny, sweet, beautiful, and everything I need to love someone. She IS everything and just because you tell us not to, we're still gonna be head over heels for each other." I looked at Thalia after my little act of impulse and saw her smiling and looking at me like I was amazing. It felt good to know I did something to not only make my dad back off, but show her just how much I love her.

"DADDY! You will _not_ be breaking this couple up." I look towards the voice and all of sudden, theirs Aphrodite. Well, now it's a party.

"Look, I kinda just made these two fall in love just to get back at Artemis for 'the incident'" she shuddered as she said this "but over the past couple weeks I've realized this couple is more than a comeback at Artemis. They are the best romance since Percy and Annabeth," I looked over and both Percy and Annabeth are blushing," and if you break them up they will probably end up as Romeo and Juliet; DEAD! I know you don't want your precious darlings gone off the earth." At the end she sounded _really_ scary

"But sweetie…" I hear Zeus start, but he is quickly interrupted.

"_No_." she whispers and I know it's over. She poofs herself out as fast as she came and an awkward silence falls over the beach.

"Well I guess we accept your love affair?" My dad asked Zeus. He nodded.

"We're sorry. We're still not too happy about you two, but we care to much to let you die." Zeus said solemnly. We said our short goodbye (we were all to mad for long ones) and they left.

It was all too quiet on the beach after their departure. We all just sat there waiting for something else dramatic to happen, but nothing came up.

After a couple minutes Thalia whispered in my ear, "Lets get out of here." She had a mischievous grin on her face and I started running, but she was right behind me the whole way. We ran into the forest and that was the best make out session ever.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Here's your story, just as I promised.**

Thalias pov

"Okay bye Annabeth! I would say good luck on that test, but you're a daughter of Athena. We all know you will ace it." I told Annabeth through the misty rainbow we were talking through.

"I am capable of getting a B you know," Annabeth laughed. "Bye talk to you later!" And with that I turned off my shower and watched Annabeths face fade away.

I turned away from the shower and walked to my den. I picked up my laptop and plopped down on my white couch that felt like a cloud.

It was now September and you could feel the chill in the air. Everyone was at college, like Percy and Annabeth, or a school. Well everyone except me, Nico, Clarisse, and a few others. But Chiron still insisted that we take 'regular' high school classes like every other teenager. But the only thing that mattered was Nico was here with me, going through the torture of Chiron's essays with me.

Our relationship was going great. Three months has passed and I find I love him more every day. Everyday has been a new memory for me and him.

When I was half way done with my essay, Nico comes barging in to my cabin.

"OH MY HADES!"

"Can I help you?" I asked him. "You know I could have been walking around nude in here." I said keeping my eyes on the screen the whole time.

"Did you not just here my, OH MY HADES!" He questioned me. I looked up at him and he looked really excited about something. There was a slip of paper in his hand and a gleam in his eye. He looked like that little kid I knew so long ago.

"Okay," I said sitting my laptop down, "What's going on?" I asked him smiling.

He came over to me and sat, cradling me while handing me that slip of paper. I looked down at what it said and gasped."You know how I told you I was taking an animal science class on Tuesday and Thursdays?" I nodded, gesturing him to go on, "well, don't take this the wrong way, but I lied. Actually I was taking a driver's ed class from Apollo." I smacked him on the arm.

"Why would you lie about something like that!" I asked him, pretending to be mad.

"I wanted to surprise you, of course. Now we can leave camp anytime we want, _alone_." He emphasized and I kissed him on the cheek.

"I see. But it makes me mad that you got yours first." I grumbled.

"But I'm older than you." He said with that smirk that made my heart skip a beat. It was true, he was older. But it doesn't seem right. I watched him grow from a myth-o-magic 11 year old boy into a hot, sweet 16 year old. Shouldn't I have some kind of credit for that?

"Just because I was stuck in a tree and I was a huntress for a little while." I argued.

"Well I was stuck in The Lotus Hotel before World War 2 even began." He went on, "but anyways, now I get to take us on our first date." He whispered in my ear and I fell apart. I guess I lost that argument.

"Is that an invitation?" I asked, totally forgetting our conversation from two minutes ago.

"Hmmmm, I guess it is." He smiled at me and kissed me on the nose. Well, it was a kiss on the nose, until I pulled myself slightly up and met his lips. We stayed like that until I heard my planner go off.

"Totally hate that thing," I said, breathing heavily. I got up and read the message. "Uggggg I have a class with Chiron in 10." I picked my tote bag.

"I guess that means I'm supposed to leave, right?" I gave a small smile and nodded. We walked out the door together.

Hades pov

"Persephone c'mon. I know your not to happy to be back here-"I tried to reassure my wife, but she interrupted.

"Your right I'm not! All I do here is sit alone while you go out and deal with the spirits. I hate it here!" she wailed at me about to cry.

"What would you like me to do? I have to deal with unruly spirits and the judgments and all that." I said trying to keep my voice even.

"I don't know! You're the big, important god why don't you figure out something." She barked at me and ran off crying.

I wonder…


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for reading! Read and review **

Nicos pov

I knocked on Thalias door and then started fidgeting with my tie. Tonight was so special we had to dress up, and you know when I dress up something's a big deal. I had gotten Chiron's permission and we were off to Manhattan

Then I heard the door open above me. I looked up and saw the most beautiful girl I had ever seen, even Aphrodite looked like a hobo compared to her. My amazing girlfriend was standing before me with a blue strapless dress that matched her eyes. She had these little silver heels on and matching clutch too. When she saw me staring at her she blushed and turned her perfect face down.

"W-wow," I mumbled, "you look amazing Thals."

"You know, you look pretty amazing too. You clean up nice Nico." She said and gave me a short kiss on the lips. I would've continued but I didn't want to mess up her make-up.

"Are you ready to go on this date?" I said stupidly.

"I don't think I would be wearing a DRESS if I wasn't!" she laughed and so did I.

"touché." I said and grabbed her hand.

We made it out to my new car uneventfully, except from a few hoots from Clarisse. This car was a gift from my father, and it was my baby. It was a black viper that was so shiny it sparkled even at night. When Thalia saw it she gasped.

"Oh my Hades Nico! This car is amazing! I can't believe your dad bought this for you." She exclaimed and I smiled. I opened the door for her and she got inside.

"Thank you," she said and then I jumped in to the driver's side. I slid the key in the ignition and heard the sound of the engine rumble. It was a sound that made me want to go 200 mph screaming the whole way. But luckily I fought back the urge and planted a blindfold over Thalias head.

"Whoa what are you doing Nico!" she screamed at me.

"Well, where were going is a surprise and I can't wait for you to see it." I whispered in her ear and she calmed at my voice.

The ride to Manhattan was full of Thalia complaining about the blindfold and the radio. But when I pulled up to Malaysians, the most romantic restaurant in New York I could find, I believed she would like it. I could even afford it which shocked me. Between the lights and the fact that it was 20 floors above Manhattan made it perfect.

"Nico, I hear noises are we hear?" She asked me and started shaking her head trying to get the blindfold off.

I laughed, "Yea I will get your door then I will take it off." I answered.

Anyone that looked at her could tell she was ticked at me for putting that blindfold on her, but when she got out of the car and I slipped the blindfold off, her mood changed drastically. Her eyes were wide and she looked so happy. It made me excited to think she might enjoy a date I had planned.

"Nico, this is….amazing!" she said and hugged me. I laughed and ushered her inside.

"Reservations for Di Angelo," I said to the lady at the desk and we followed her to our seat in the corner. Unlike everywhere else, it was quiet.

"Wow Nico, this must cost a fortune!" she commented looking around. The pace was pretty fancy and nice. It felt like some kind of holiday. But everyday's like a holiday with Thalia, "You really didn't have to do this for me."

"Well according to how beautiful you look tonight, I kinda did." I exclaimed and she blushed.

"Whatever, you're so cheesy," she said, but I could tell she enjoyed all of the attention I was giving her.

"Can I take your order?" The waiter asked and that's how our night went. I found out that even though people can dress maturely, they can still act like total three year olds. And I also got to see my girlfriend eat in her cute, man way, so yes, tonight was perfect. Well, that is until it was ruined.

"NICO FOR MY OWN SAKES!" I heard my dad's voice from somewhere beside me. I turned as fast as possible to see my dad looking at me through an Iris message.

"Dad! I'm at a restaurant with Thalia…..around mortals!" I said through my teeth. I looked at Thalia and saw her face was a mixture of fear, disappointment, and anger.

"Oh, well I Have to ask you something, like now." He explained.

"Uggggg I guess I will just go to the car then." I told Thalia and she said she would wait.

I walked outside, angry about my dad ruining my perfect night with Thals. I shut the car door and looked at my dad.

"Okay, so what's so important that you had to ruin the best day ever for?" I asked, clearly annoyed.

"Well you realize how Persephone just got down here right?" I nodded, "Well she feels lonely and she's all moody and annoying. I've been waiting six months for her return and now I can't even enjoy it. So you're coming down here for three months and helping out. It'll give me just enough time to get back in tune with Persephone."

I sat there in shock at his words. The only sound in the car was my shallow breathing.

"I don't know dad, what about Tha-"I started.

"Look! I don't care about your idiot girlfriend. If you don't come down here," he paused dramatically,

"You will get punished." And that's what made me think twice about his words.

"You would never hurt her, would you?" I said quietly through gritted teeth.

"You know what I'm capable of." He responded equally as quiet, and then he was gone. Once again I was left in the dark by my father.


	11. Chapter 11

Thalias pov

It's a curious thing. One minute you can be happy and laughing, but then the next you can be confused and frustrated.

"Thanks," I said annoyed as the waiter laid _our_ brownie deluxe in front of _me_. When he walked away, I took my fork and started stabbing the stupid brownie, pretending it was a certain god of the underworlds face. To think our date was ruined just so he could ask for his son to get his clothes from the laundry mat or something. It always ended up like that, according to Nico.

Ten minutes after he left, in walks my dead boy. On his face was a look of pure anger that even gave me the creeps looking at him. He had undone his tie and he looked like he just wanted to do away with someone.

"Babe, what happened?" I asked gently.

"Let me pay and we can leave. Your done right?" He gestured to the half empty plate of brownie.

"Well I was saving the rest for you," I said, "but if you don't want it, I'm done."

"Okay well I think I lost all appetite I had left, so yeah, I'm ready too." He mumbled and went to the front to pay while I followed silently beside him.

He paid the cashier and we walked slowly to the elevator.

"Okay were alone and we have 19 more floors to go. What's going on?" I questioned.

"Look, this is hard for me to say and I want to be somewhere where we will be alone for more than two minutes when I tell you," he said grasping my hand. I was then silent. This must be worse than going to a laundry mat. He turned around when another couple walked inside the elevator. I smiled at them, in a welcoming gesture. They looked happy like they had the best night ever. I couldn't help thinking I wish that was us.

The rest of the way to the car, he acted as a gentlemen; holding doors open and wearing a fake happiness mask. When we _finally _got to the car I opened my door and sat down, all in one swift motion. He seemed to take his time, like he wasn't excited to tell me. When he started the engine and started driving away, I stared at him. I guess he understood and he told me everything.

"Well Persephone just went back to the underworld and is really upset. She wants my dad to spend more time with her instead of with dead people and stuff. Well him being SUCH a genius, he thought that for 3 months I could go down there and do everything for him while he 'reconnected' with Persephone. When I said no, he threatened to hurt someone I love," When he said love his grip on the steering wheel so tight, his knuckles turned white, "and I CANNOT let that happen so I have to leave in a couple days for three months."

I sat there staring ahead. I knew that 'love' was me and I knew he would never stay with my life on the line. He was leaving.

"Oh," I breathed and held back tears.

"B-but I promise I will Iris message you every day and I will shadow travel to you if you need me. I will be there with you. "

"You promise?" I said, still on the verge of tears.

"I promise you." He whispered and I decided to let the tears flow freely.

The rest of the ride, Nico had his hand on my leg while the radio played love songs. No words were exchanged until we got back to camp and we were on my porch.

"Thank you, so much for taking me on a wonderful date." I told him and he kissed me, long and full of passion.

"No problem," he whispered, and I knew I needed more of his lips than that. I opened my door and grabbed his jacket, pulling him inside my house. He seemed to notice my change of mood, and I think he was all for it.

"What's gotten in to you?" He asked smiling while I closed the door with my foot. "Well, since your leaving me for _three months_ with Clarisse, then I have to get a little quality time with you," I whispered. I pushed him on to the couch and slid in to his lap. His face was a mixture of surprise and excitement. I put my arms around his neck and he put his hands on my lower back. Gods, I really hope my dad's not watching.

When we started kissing, it reminded me of our first; amazing and full of energy. Our tongues battled for dominance, which made it a lot more fun. Every minute that went by, I only wanted for him to stay with me more. And as we parted to gasp for air, I met his lips again for more passion than the kiss before it. I lost all since of time and the only thing that mattered anymore was me and him.

When my senses finally came back to me, I felt totally different. I opened my eyes, and realized why. Now I was lying down on the couch, with him on top of me. We were really in to it now. I had already unbuttoned his shirt and was rubbing his six-pack while he moaned uncontrollably. I parted the kissing, for fear of going too far, and he made a puppy dog face that would melt the heart of my father.

"Why did you stop?" He asked, not showing any sign of moving; and I was glad.

"Well I thought if we kept it up like this, more might be coming off than your shirt." I nodded toward him. I guess then he finally realized what was going on because he blushed.

"Oops," he mumbled and I laughed. I looked at the clock that read 2:00. We had been going at this for 3 hours!

"Whoa, look at the time!" I said and he followed my gaze.

"Oh well I guess I can always shadow travel back-"he started.

NO!" I nearly screamed.

"Why not? I have to get home somehow and I can't just walk outside without; a) evil harpies eating me, or b) someone might see me and accuse us of stuff we didn't do." He replied.

"Well you don't have to go home," I whispered and he gave me a look of 'huh?' "Well you can stay here tonight. I have king size bed, not that we have to use all that space," I continued.

"Well how could I say no to sleeping with my girlfriend.. I mean… oh you know_? "He_ replied, me and him both blushing like crazy. He moved off of me so I could get up, and I then took his hand. I dragged him to the back of my cabin in the pitch blackness.

"You know I've never been in your bedroom." He said as we stopped in front of my door.

"Well, I must warn you; it's really girly. I've only been in this cabin for three months and I haven't gotten the time to clean it up and make it all dark and homey. And with my pre-warning, we walked in to my sickening bedroom.


	12. Chapter 12

**Wow I just want to say THANK YOU! Your reviews really make me smile and add a happiness boost to my day. Even on the days when I have a test and 2 stacks of homework you guys make me happy:) . And for all of you guys who say "Ewwww Nico and Thalia are cousins," well actually not really. It says in the Last Olympian that gods don't have genes and so none of the campers are really related. Okay read and review please! I still don't own Percy Jackson or any of the Olympians. I also don't own 'A year without rain' or Selena Gomez. Gosh, is that really necessary?**

Nicos pov 

It's not that I've ever really thought about Thalias room before. I guess I just thought of It to look black and red, her favorite colors, and have random crud thrown everywhere. All I know was in my mind; it definitely didn't even _resemble_ this

Her room was a medium sized room with light blue walls. Her bed, desk, and vanity were gold while her sheets, chairs and other stuff were white. There were two windows on the long wall on each side of her bed too. It was even tidy and there wasn't anything on the floor. It looked more like a beach condo or a Aphrodite girls bedroom than a Thalia bedroom.

While I was still laughing, Thalia came over and hit me with a pillow, making me fall.

"Owww! What was that for?" I asked in between laughs.

"I told you it was girly, and you still laugh at me? Really?" she huffed and I, being my genius self, said sorry.

"I guess I won't hurt you then. But Im getting in bed, you too?" she questioned. When I nodded, she threw me a pair of sweats and a t-shirt from under her bed.

"Hey! Where did you get find these and why were they under your bed?" I asked and she blushed, lookinglike I caught her red handed.

"Do you remember when we went swimming at the lake? Well you changed at my cabin and you left them. Now why they're there, well when Im lonely I cuddle with them." She mumbled and got even redder. That made me smile. What she didn't know was I kept an old headband of hers at my place that I, don't laugh, have displayed in my room.

"Well then I guess I will go change," I replied, walking to her bathroom still smiling.

10 minutes later we were just about to get in bed. Thalia was wearing these short PJ shorts and a tank top with me in sweats and a t.

"Whoa, what a relief to get out of those dress clothes," She said as we were pulling down her sheets.

"I know, I feel free, "I mentioned, making her laugh.

She turned out the lights, and we jumped under the covers. She cuddled up next to me, putting her head on my chest, and sighed.

"Im hoping that is a contempt sigh." I whispered

"Of course it is. I mean, Im pretty upset about you leaving, but I know it has to be done. She replied and I snuggled closer, "Well Im about to fall asleep. I didn't notice how tired I was," she continued. "Goodnight, I love you." I whispered in her ear, and she gave me a kiss. "Right back at you," she said against my lips. And I fell asleep listening to the sound of Thalia breathing.

When I woke up I didn't know where I was. All I knew was a) its sunny, and b)there something on my chest. I opened my eyes to figure out these mysteries, and saw Thalia asleep on my chest. I laughed at myself for being so stupid. How could I ever forget last night. Even though it was depressing, it was still fun; Especially after the date ha-ha.

After 20 minutes of thinking and watching sleeping Thalia, she started to move around and twitch. I let a laugh escape my mouth, and she opened her eyes, probably looking for a intruder. But then she saw my beautiful sleepy face, and calmed down.

"Uggggg, so tired." She whined.

"Well, how about I go and make my signature bacon, and you sleep a little while longer." I offered and she smiled.

"Sounds wonderful," she muttered before lying back down and closing her eyes. I got up, moving her body gently off mine, and started fidgeting around in the kitchen. I grabbed all the ingredients and started reading directions off the back of boxes.

I was in the kitchen doing the dishes, when Thalia finally got up. There was bacon, biscuits, and waffles on the table and she smiled

"Wow!" she laughed, "Nico, this is great since Im pretty hungry.. Your pretty handy there in the kitchen." She continued, sitting down and taking some food for herself.

"Well thank you for the compliment," and I sat. During breakfast we talked and ate, like normal people.

"That was pretty good, if I do say so myself." I commented and she agreed, "Well Im gonna go shadow travel back home. You know, change and stuff." She nodded a big piece of bacon in her mouth."I will be back soon so we can spend all day together," I groaned playfully.

"Okay, I guess I will get ready for a _terrible_ day." She laughed. I kissed her goodbye, and I was off, but not to my cabin….

Thalias pov

After I got done, I threw the plates in the sink and walked off. I went in my so called room and dug through my closet until I found skinny jeans and my camp t-shirt. I sat at my vanity and put on the little makeup I do have.

When I was done 20 minutes later, I wondered what Nico was up to and turned on some good 'ole TV. It usually didn't take this long for him to get ready. Oh well, I mentally thought and watched Degrassi.

After that episode went off 25 minutes later, I heard Nico come in.

"Where have you been?" I exclaimed.

"Well I had to clean some stuff up back at my cabin and get dressed and stuff like that." He answered with the look puppy dog look from last night. Who could resist that?

"You better be glad I love you." I grumbled and he chuckled, grabbing my hand. And so the day began.

Nicos pov

The two of us sat at Thalias tree, watching the sun set. I could practically see Apollo driving back to Olympus and Artemis taking over. It was right after dinner and a Sunday night peace was set over the camp.

Our day could be summed up as pegasi riding, talking, kissing, laughing, canoeing, and more kissing; a near perfect day. The only problem was my dad messaged me during lunch, explaining about how he made a list of things for me to do and he wanted me by noon tomorrow. I finally know how Persephone feels I guess.

"You know, this day has gone by too fast," she spoke quietly.

"I know, but at least my going away is not more than three months." I said kissing her neck, and she sighed.

"I guess you're right, but it's still three months without you. It's like three months without rain." I know I probably shouldn't have, but I laughed. "You've been listening to way to much Selena Gomez" I mentioned and she shrugged, smiling.

"Hey, Thalia?" I asked after a couple of minutes of silence. When she looked at me, I continued. "Since tonight's my last night here for a while, will you do me the honor of staying the night with me?"

"Well of course I will!" she laughed. "Have you packed your bags yet?" She asked after a moment.

"Ummmm no." I said, and she giggled.

"I guess that can be added to our to-do-list for tonight." She said.

"We have a to-do-list?" I asked and she nodded.

"It's all up here." She motioned to her head. "I've got a lot planned." She said seductively. Why when your 16, do u have to be so hormonal?

The sun had set long ago and was now replaced with a crescent moon. When she said that, I got up, dusted my pants off casually, and started sprinting to my cabin. It heard her coming up behind me, both of us laughing.

When we made it to the cabin finally, we were both out of breath. She was sitting on my patio chair on my deck while I unlocked my door. When it was open, I picked her up, and started carrying her bridal style inside.

"You do realize I can carry myself, right?" she asked and I laughed. I put on my smirk and said, "Why would you walk if you had someone to carry you?" and with that she agreed.

When she demanded to be let down, she ran out of my den, to another room. When she came back, she had a suitcase in her hand. The crazy thing was is that I haven't seen that thing since I was 13. She threw it across the den and climbed on the couch, standing up. She pulled me to her and we started off where we left off last night.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! Sorry about the wait. My internet was out for a while but, obviously, I'm back! I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or anything else really. Enjoy….**

Thalias pov

I woke up the next morning hearing Nicos soft snoring beside me.

'_This is how I want to wake up every morning.'_ I thought. He had his arms draped over me and had no shirt on. There was this slight bit of drool falling out of his mouth. If this wasn't a Kodak, I didn't know what was.

But then my stomach tightened and I remembered what today was. The day of goodbyes, I called it. We had to meet Argus at my pine tree at 10:30 so we could drive all the way to Manhattan to Central Park. I looked at his digital clock showing 9:05. I really didn't want to wake him; this is as cute as a dead boy gets! But I gently shook him anyways, knowing this was our last chance we had to say goodbye. He mumbled things I couldn't understand, and sank back in his sheets.

I sighed and thought of a brilliant idea. I started kissing him at his shoulder, and gradually made my way up to his ear. By that time he was half awake, but I surprised him by screaming in his ear, "WAKE UP SLEEPY HEAD!"

He jumped up and grumbled something when he saw me. He gave me a glare and I kissed him gently. His face softened, but he still looked pretty agitated. He looked around and saw the three neatly packed suitcases in the corner.

"Oh THAT'S why you woke me up." He murmured and I nodded.

"There's no way in Hades I would wake you up without a reason." I answered.

He got up, pulling me up too, and walked into his kitchen. His house was all messed up from our, hmmm, activities the night before. He looked around, laughed, and then shook his head.

"What's so funny?" I asked and he shrugged.

"I just never thought I could mess up my entire house up by having a hot make out session with my girlfriend." He chuckled.

"Well, if you hadn't realized, this girlfriend is a little crazy." I joked, and he laughed.

He got out two bowls and some cocoa puffs and set them on the counter. I sat a barstool and waited to be served like the queen I am.

"Thanks," I said before digging in to my cereal. He sat on the other one and followed my example. We sat there, talking about school and the underworld; you know usual teenage stuff.

When we were done, he mentioned, "So because I'm going away for a while, I got you something to feel close to me by."

"Nico! That's nice of you but I didn't get you anything!" I replied.

"It's okay Thals. I don't care." He said while walking out of the room. When he came back he had this HUGE teddy bear in his hands and holding a bottle of what I remember being his cologne. He handed it to me and it smelled just like him.

"Okay, so I did a little research on what to get you to feel close to me and I found this. Every time you get lonely you can just hug this teddy bear and it smells like me. Maybe it will make you feel better. Plus when the cologne wears off, you will always have this to spray on it." He explained to me. I sat the bear and bottle on the counter and hugged him so tight; he turned even paler than usual.

"I love it! This is even better than that t-shirt and sweats I had." I cooed and he laughed. I was still fully dressed, so I ran out the door of Nicos cabin and went in mine. I quickly grabbed my perfume bottle and ran back to where Nico was standing.

"Sorry you don't get a teddy bear, but you get this." I said, holding the bottle to him. He took it and smelled.

"My favorite scent," he whispered.

The morning continued, even though I wish time would just stop. We talked and kissed until 10:30, when we met Argus in front of my tree. Chiron was there, waiting to say goodbye to Nico.

"Don't work to hard down in the underworld, Nico. And know you will be missed." Chiron said, looking unhappy.

"I'm gonna miss camp and everyone here too." Nico said looking at me. Chiron nodded and he made his descent down the hill.

"Thanks Argus for driving us." Nico said and we jumped in the van. The ride there we talked and laughed neither one of us ready to say goodbye. But 45 minutes later we were there, parked in front of the portal to the underworld. We got out of the van and Nico grabbed his bags. We shared a long look, and I totally lost it. As I sobbed, he hugged me, whispering comforting things in my ear.

When I finally gained control of myself, he told me that he would call every night after his chores were done and to not worry. He loved me more than anything, he would be back. He kissed me long and sweetly and picked up his bags. I felt like I was in one of those bad 1940s movies, honestly.

"Bye," I whispered and he said the same. He waved at Argus and he opened the portal. We locked eyes one more time, and he started walking down into the world underneath us.

**Sorry it's so short and everything, but whatever. Hope you like it and please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay guys this chapter is going to be a day in the life of Nico and Thalia. This is just my way of introducing the next chapter. Plus it could be a little entertaining. Sorry if it switches povs a lot, but that's the only way I could think of to write this story. So thanks for reading and please review. I'm sorry it took so long for my update. My receiver was completely broken for a while. Well then my mom called the place and started screaming at them so they fixed it ha-ha. I hope it last! By the way, if you have any ideas for this story you can send them to many in a review or a private message. I know what's generally gonna happen but you're the readers and your guys opinion counts. Okay on with this loooong story…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or anything else mentioned in this story. If only if I did….**

Thalias pov 

_Bleep, Bleep, Bleep, Bleep x20._

"Really! Why wont you turn off you idiotic piece of plastic?" I ranted. For the past 10 minutes, I've been sitting on my bed screaming at my stupid alarm clock. If you ever need to know, pressing random buttons on a alarm clock _does not _make the beeping stop.

Since it was already 6:45, I gave up and decided to do it the easy way. One lightning strike later, my alarm was setting in a pile of ash by my feet. "Ooops," I mumbled.

'_Note to self; ask Chiron for a new alarm clock.' _I thought to myself. Well, at least all the effort I put in that woke me up. I got up and walked away to get ready for another bright and cheerful day of demi-god school; Ha-ha I wish.

This semester of school sucks and it just began. Nico has been gone for a month now, and I'm just now getting use to it. I don't even have Percy to annoy or Annabeth to hang out with. All I have is Iris messaging, which I couldn't live without, and Clarisse, who I could definitely live without. Not to mention essays by the dozen since most classes, Mr. D is my teacher.

Anyways, I reluctantly got changed in my black American Eagle skinny's and a red sweatshirt. I put on a little makeup and straightened my hair. I then walked in my den, turned on my TV to the news and watched as I made breakfast. It was all the same as usual; deaths and announcements I could care less about.

7:30 came around and with a bowl of oatmeal in my system, I walked out the door with my bag slung over my shoulder and a look of I-could-care-less on my face.

Nicos pov

I woke up to skeleton hands shaking me; awesome jump start to my day in the underworld. I thanked the skeleton and he walked away with his bones cracking. I grimaced and looked around. My eyes laid on the picture of me and Thalia at the beach, smiling like lunatics.

That picture is the best picture I own. We Iris message each other every night, like I promised. Talking to her is the highest point of the day. But it still gets lonely when I'm trying to fall asleep and remember I'm in the underworld, away from everyone I truly love. Even though my dad hates it, it's gonna be by my bedside for a long time. Gods, when did I become a love sick puppy?

I looked at the clock that said 6:45. I turned on my Itouch and got dressed in all black; like every other day. I cleaned up a little and looked at the clock; 7:15. I grabbed my Itouch and shoved it in my back pocket. I walked out the door and headed to the dining hall.

When I got to the double doors of the dining hall, I heard Persephone and my dad talking and laughing, so I walked in.

"Morning lord and lady," I bowed.

"Good morning, Nico. How did you sleep last night?" Persephone questioned me. I was really beginning to like her. When she isn't dead set on killing you, she can be very motherly.

"Oh, as good as it gets in the underworld." I answered and she nodded, silently agreeing.

"Son, I need to speak to you about a new chore-" My dad started, but was interrupted by one of our chefs bringing our breakfast. This was the reason I got into cooking. Each morning its like a buffet meal; we had biscuits, gravy, pancakes, waffles, donuts, bacon, and every kind of juice and coffee possible. It always smelled like heaven.

"Okay dad," I said, trying to be respectful. It seems like I get a new chore each freaking day. "What would that chore be?" I asked and he smirked.

"Do you have any idea how to play the guitar?" I held back a groan. Then I realized him and Persephone were waiting for an answer.

"Umm kinda. I took a music class at camp last year and we had to learn the basics-" I was explaining when I got interrupted.

"Perfect! You see, some people in the Fields of Asphodel wanted to hear the sweet sound of string instruments or something and I agreed." My dad retorted. Dad was in a really good mood ever since him and Persephone got, umm reconnected, and he's been giving a lot of things up; most of the time, its unfortunate for me.

"Well, I would love to but I don't have a guitar or anything like that." I replied.

Then Persephone spoke again, "Look what we got you!" She held up the greatest guitar I've ever seen. It was a guitarists dream made of black wood and perfect strings. I looked even closer and my dad and Persephone had signed it. I wonder how much that would be worth on eBay?

"Wow," was all I said and Persephone smiled.

"I knew you would like it. I designed it and your dad paid for it." she added. By that time I was done with breakfast and went over to her to get it. She handed it to me, and it was cold to the touch. I never even knew I liked guitars, but this one was now my third baby; after Thalia and my car of course.

"I'm glad you like it, son. Here is your list to complete today." He slid a neatly typed list and some sheet music to me. It looked like the kind of stuff you would see on the show Thalia loves, Glee. I've gotten my fair share of them singing, trust me. I thanked him as I walked out the door.

Thalias pov

After my last class was over, I literally ran home. I had a whole list of stuff to do; message Annabeth and Nico, do 2 essays and a worksheet, plus clean for inspections. Being a teenager who is also the daughter of Zeus, is hard.

I got home and turned on my shower. I threw in a drachma and made my first call.

"Hey! How have you been?" I said when Annabeths image came in to view. Sitting next to her was, of course, Percy.

"Alright I guess. Just trying to tutor this Seaweed Brain in 17th century history. What about you?" she asked me.

"'Kay. Just school and I miss everyone. Thank Iris for her messaging. I'm really not sure what I would do without it." I mentioned and she looked sympathetic.

"Well soon Christmas will come and we will all be reunited." She added and it helped my mood, thinking of the holidays. Not only would Nico be back, but Percy, Annabeth and Grover would come back too. I even think Percy's mom is hosting a huge Christmas bash for everyone.

"Those are the thoughts that keep me satisfied with my life," I half-heartedly laughed and she nodded.

"I know what you mean." she said looking at Percy. He kissed her and I felt a sad pang of jealously.

We talked for another hour about school, Percy, Nico, and my up coming sweet 16. It was two weeks away and was bound to suck since no one I care about was gonna be here. My birthday to myself is gonna be my drivers license. When I mentioned this, Percy and Annabeth both got a look of pride on there faces. I decided to ignore it since I knew they would deny the whole thing.

"Well I know me and Annabeth are getting you something. And its gonna be awesome!" Percy joined in and Annabeth nodded, me and her both laughing.

"Alright, I'm holding you to that!" I told them, all of us smiling. " Okay well I see Percy's mind hasn't had enough of 17th century history, and I have a ton of essays and worksheets, so Ill let you two go." I said and we gave our goodbyes.

I left the bathroom to see what time it was; 5:48. I decided it was late enough to eat and went to put some Campbell's chicken noodle soup in the microwave for my dinner. Thank whoever created the microwave because without it, I would starve.

When it was all done I grabbed it and my laptop, and curled up on the couch. Time to start essay number one before I call Nico.

Nicos pov

When I got back to my dads palace today, I felt accomplished. Today when I played the guitar I felt, well, happy. And apparently I wasn't as bad as I originally thought. All the spirits were clapping and yelling 'More!', so I did. You know, for the spirits, so they wouldn't be so sulky and dead person like.

I went to my bedroom/guest suite and plopped my guitar, music, and me on the couch. I slid my shoes off and put my feet on the coffee table. I closed my eyes and sucked in a deep breath. Finally I could just relax….

"NICO!" a cracked voice yelled beside me. When I looked up, a skeleton was standing there, pointing at the clock. I looked and saw 5:48.

"Crap!" I exclaimed and jumped up from my comfy couch. 12 minutes till dinner. Thank the gods I had that skeleton to remember everything for me. It felt like a 2 mile walk to my dads royal dining room and if I was late again, I would be in a lot of trouble.

"Thanks," I muttered to the skeleton as I tied my converses up. I jogged over to the door and I was on my way to the dining hall.

After dinner, I took a nice walk through the dark hallways of the palace. It was 7:00 and was almost time to call Thalia. Every night at 7:30 we talked till sometimes 10:00 or later. I don't know about her, but it's a great ending to my day.

I talked to some of our servants walking around. You know, they have a lot of interesting stories to tell. I decided to be nice to them since my dad treats them so cruelly.

When I gut to my room 20 minutes later, I finally got that chance to relax. I turned on my plasma TV and watched Degrassi. Its another show Thalia loves and have been forced to watch. I can't help it if I like Claire and Eli's relationship, so don't judge me.

I again plopped on my leather couch, threw my shoes off, and laid my feet on the couch. This was a mans dream right here; feet on the coffee table, stomach full on a dinner of roast beef, and watching Degrassi.

When the show went off, I knew it was time to talk to Thalia.

I walked over to my water fountain and I did the ritual of making an Iris message, and saw Thalias beautiful face show up. She was on her laptop typing away. I coughed, and she looked up. When she saw me, her face got brighter and I smiled.

"Hey!" She said and so did I.

"How has your day been Babe?" She asked and I knew she really cared. She sat her laptop down and looked at me.

"Well it was actually different then usual. My dad gave me a guitar and told me I had to play it for the spirits. I wasn't to thrilled but I listened like the obedient child of Hades I am. But surprisingly, all the spirits loved it! Apparently I'm not as bad as I thought." I finished and she looked a mixture of proud and surprised.

"Wow, that is surprising! Who knew you could sing!" She teased and I rolled my eyes.

"Well you do now! How was your day?" I asked and she grimaced.

"Usual you know. Homework, school, Mr. D, soup." She answered laughing and I nodded.

"What a life!" I said and she silently agreed.

"Can I hear a song?" She asked after a little silence.

"Ummmm I guess." I said hesitant. I mean, sure, I wanted her to hear me sing sometime, but now?

"Okay whichever song you want." She smiled and it urged me to make her happy.

I walked over to the couch and grabbed my guitar and the song on the top, "I'm Yours" by Jason Mraz. I laughed and walked back over to where she was.

"Okay, this song is for some one I hold dearly to my heart," I said and her smile got bigger.

Well, you done done me and you bet I felt it

I tried to be chill but your so hot that I melted I fell right through the cracks,

now I'm tryin to get back before the cool done run out

I'll be givin it my best test and nothin's gonna stop me but divine intervention

I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some

But I won't hesitate no more, no more, it cannot wait I'm yours

Well open up your mind and see like me

open up your plans and damn you're free

look into your heart and you'll find love love love love

listen to the music at the moment people dance and sing

Were just one big family

And it's our godforsaken right to be loved loved loved loved loved

So, i won't hesitate no more, no more, it cannot wait i'm sure

there's no need to complicate our time is short this is our fate I'm yours

Scooch on over closer, dear And I will nibble your ear

I've been spendin' way too long checkin' my tongue in the mirror

and bendin' over backwards just to try to see it clearer

But my breath fogged up the glass and so I drew a new face and I laughed

I guess what I'd be sayin' is there ain't no better reason to rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons

it's what we aim to do our name is our virtue

But I won't hesitate no more, no more it cannot wait I'm yours

well open up your mind and see like me

open up your plans and damn you're free

look into your heart and you'll find love love love love

listen to the music of the moment come and dance with me

ah, la one big family it's your god forsaken right to be loved, loved, loved, loved

open up your mind and see like me

open up your plans and damn you're free

look into your heart and you'll find love love love love

listen to the music of the moment come and dance with me

ah, la happy family it's our god forsaken right to be loved loved loved loved

it's our god forsaken right to be loved loved loved loved

listen to the music of the moment come and dance with me ah, la peaceful melodies it's you god forsaken right to be loved loved loved loved

When it was over, her mouth was hanging wide open. It was a hilarious sight and she was speechless.

"Nico that was amazing," She said when she got over her shock.

"Well I'm glad I made you surprised today," I pretended to be hurt.

"You know I didn't mean it like that! I never expected that. I have a good reason you know."

We talked for another hour or so before I let her go. I told her she should finish her essay and I should read a book or something. Like that would ever happen. We said good bye, and I got ready for bed. Something about today has made me really tired.

I climbed in bed a little while after, thinking about Thalia and my new guitar.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey my peeps! Thanks for reading and all the great reviews I've gotten. This story is following up the last, so I hope you like. This will be in two parts also. This one is the day of Thalias birthday and the next one will be the night (duh duh duh lol). Sorry it would be waaaaaay to long if I did both in one. I do not Percy Jackson and The Olympians or anything mentioned in this story (sigh). **

Nicos pov

November 2nd, the big day. It was Thalias birthday and you bet me, Percy and Annabeth had a huge surprise in mind. I had my guitar, my small suitcase, and Thalias gift in my hand and about to walk out the door. I looked behind me to make sure I had everything I needed, and turned out the lights.

Closing the door behind me, I surveyed my surroundings in the hallway. It was 7:00 am on a Saturday, so no one was around except me. I knew my father was one of those early risers, so I walked to the family den. You see, earlier last week, he gave me permission to go visit Thalia. I knew at that moment we were having a HUGE sweet 16 for Thalia. When I was close, I smelled his coffee and heard the rustling of the New York Times.

"Dad?" I cautiously asked. He wasn't always the peppiest person in the morning, if you know what I mean. I guess that's where I got it from.

"Are you leaving or not!"

"Yeah, but I was just coming to tell you I was leaving now," I told him solemnly and he nodded, not looking up at me.

"Alright, but remember I only said you could be off for two days. You better be back before dinner tomorrow night," he warned and I said yes. With that said, he shooed me off and I left with all of my things in my hands.

Me, Percy, and Annabeth all had certain jobs for the party; mine unparticular, was to shadow travel and pick up decorations, food, and everyone who was invited. Easier said than done; sometimes I wish I could get the easy jobs, such as décor and catering like _some _people. I was gonna be so tired by the time this day was over.

The first person on my pick up list though, was of course, Percy and Annabeth. I thought about them, and soon, I was standing in a Georgetown University dorm room.

"Hey! Ready to go?" Percy questioned looking like an excited puppy. Annabeth was standing beside him looking tired and murderous. Truthfully, I wasn't far off.

"No. I thought it would be fun to come here at 7 freaking am , look at you two, then leave." I smarted off . He stuck his tongue out at me and the two went to pick up there bags.

"Alright Nico," Annabeth started tiredly, "Lets go. I have lots of decorating to do and a lot of stuff to straighten out for this party."

"I'm with you," I stated. I touched both of there hands and thought about the Camp Half Blood pavilion. I knew know one would be there since Annabeth Iris messaged Chiron getting permission to have the party. She also mentioned to shut down the pavilion until 6 tonight when the party was. There's a reason they call it a 'surprise', so I didn't want Thalia walking in and ruining it.

When we got there, I looked around and realized how much I missed this place. Sure, it smelled like sweat and resembled the 1600s , but what could I say? It's my home.

I had an urge to run up to Zeus' cabin and give Thalia a huge birthday hug, but knew that would be stupid. Besides, I had no time to waste.

"Hmmm," Annabeth said from the opposite corner of the pavilion, " I'll put some streamers right here, that happy birthday banner over there, the buffet table right there, and I'll HAVE to do something with these ugly as butt tables…." she continued to rant on so much, I tuned her out and turned to Percy.

"Okay. So where's the guest sheet?' I asked Percy.

" Oh Annabeth gave it to me this morning. I think it's right-" He pulled out a wrinkled piece of paper with names front and back, "here."

I inwardly groaned looking at the sheet. Why did Thalia have to have so many friends? "Thanks," I told Percy, and we went back to looking at Annabeth.

"Ooooh and the lights could hang from right here," she started walking, " to right here." she nodded and smiled.

"Annabeth!" I shouted. She turned this way, like just remembering me and Percy were here.

"Yes?"

"Where do you have me going now?" I asked. I realized I probably shouldn't of asked when she gave me this HUGE list of stuff to buy and pick-up.

'_what I do for love' _I thought as I shadow traveled to my first destination.

Thalias pov

I woke up at 8:00am this morning and semi-excited for the day. It was my 16th birthday and I was expecting a visit from the gods who like me and almost all the people at camp right now. Then tonight Chiron told me to come to the pavilion so we could have a little celebration in my honor. Today would be perfect if Annabeth, Percy, and Nico were here.

I decided to change into a black, flowing skirt and a white long sleeve blouse from rue 21. I looked in the mirror and was happy with what I seen.

I then went outside to sit on my porch and read my face book. I got a lot of 'Happy Birthdays' and 'Sweet 16 to you' and they made my day. Especially when I read the one from Nico. 'Babe I love you and I wish you the best sweet 16 anyone's ever had. I know it will be great !'

I smiled, turned off my laptop and looked up. Outside was beautiful; not to cold and sunny. It was really unusual for November. I guess you could say I'm spoiled by my father.

All of sudden, Apollo popped in front of me wearing a big smile and a little box.

"Happy Birthday Thalia!" I laughed at the goofy expression on the gods face.

"Thanks Lord Apollo!" I thanked him. He hugged me and put the box in my lap. Apollo is like a brother to me; a younger brother not to mention.

"Open it!" He said and I did. Inside was a note along with a haiku.

_Happy birthday Thals_

_It is your big, sweet 16 _

_Have a awesome day!_

_Dear Thalia,_

_Since you can now legally drive, I want to give you free driving lessons in my sun chariot. I know you would be jealous if Nico got to and you didn't. Ha-ha just kidding! You know you're like a sister to me. Well technically you are but whatever. Hope you choose to take drivers ed with the one and only me!_

_Sincerely,_

_Apollo _

"Apollo! I would love to learn how to drive in the sun chariot! What a awesome gift! Thank you!" I responded and he nodded, smiling.

"Alright! We can start Monday if you want."

We agreed to Monday and he left, saying happy birthday once more. I set the box on my patio table and relaxed. Before noon came around, Hermes, Aphrodite, Athena, Poseidon, Ares, and even Artemis had come around to wish me a happy birthday. It's not everyday that a good portion of the gods show up and be nice for a change.

But at lunch it had to be my favorite right before Apollo. I was still outside on my deck enjoying the beautiful day. I was then shocked to see my dad walking on the dirt path to my cabin, pushing a cart in front of him.

"Happy birthday sweetie!" he shouted while trying to push the cart up the steps. When I saw that he was failing, I went to go help him out. When the both of us finally made our way to my porch, I realized there was food inside the cart.

"Thanks dad! By the way, why is there food in that cart?" I asked, really curious.

"Well I thought maybe I could give you your birthday present over lunch at your cabin." he exclaimed, and I was so excited. My dad really wasn't a let-me-do-something-nice-for-you kinda person. This was turning out to be a ,well, awesome birthday!

"This is great!" I hugged him and I could tell he was smiling, "Do you want to eat inside?" I asked and he nodded. I opened the door and led him to my kitchen nook.

"This is a great cabin, you know. I'm glad to know you're taking care of it," He mentioned.

"Well I love this place. It's my only home," I didn't mention Nicos cabin; I thought that would be awkward.

He parked his cart beside the table and strung out a long line of some of my favorite foods on the counter. Roast beef, chicken nuggets, mashed potatoes, peas, broccoli, rolls, you get the picture. I'm a very childish person.

"Wow! This is a great meal! How did you know I like all this stuff?" I asked, knowing he shouldn't know these things.

"I asked Nico what you like to eat, and he told me all of this stuff," He explained, and I was deeply glad that dad finally took me and Nico as a couple. Ever since the beach incident in July, he has been really understanding.

"Well I love it!" I said digging in. the rest of lunch me and my dad talked about my life and his. I felt like he truly cared for once in my life. I wondered what kinda strings he pulled to be here. I mean, the ruler of Olympus is supposed to be busy. But I didn't care; I was just glad he was here.

After we had both finished, he pulled out a silver box. He handed it to me, and motioned for me to open it. Inside, was a necklace that was shaped as a bird. I could tell it was beautifully hand crafted art probably made in the forges on Olympus. I loved it!

"Thalia, that's a shield necklace. Every time you're fighting and maybe you get hurt, you can press your hands on the bird and a invisible shield comes around you and anyone who is within the shield." He explained and I was shocked. First the lunch, now this?

"I love it! It's so pretty too. Thank you so much!" I said and he nodded, silently agreeing. I went up and gave him a hug and he hugged me back.

"Well Thalia, looks like I have to go," He told me after the hug, "I love you."

" 'Kay dad I guess I will see you later. Love you too." I said and he traveled off to an unknown place. I was full on awesome food, so I sat down on my comfy couch and relaxed.

About an hour later, I received a Iris message from Nico. He looked a little tired but happy to see me.

"Hey you!" I greeted him.

"Happy birthday babe!" He shouted and I laughed.

"Thank you! You don't how many times I've heard that today." I said and he laughed.

"Hmmm I wonder why? How many people came to see you?" He asked and I explained my day to him. He looked really happy for me.

"I'm so glad your days been good," He said and I nodded.

"You got that right! What have you been up to today?" I asked and he hesitated.

"Well, you know, working with souls, playing guitar, bringing toilet paper to Elysium; you know THAT." he rambled and I nodded slowly. I heard talking in the background and Nico looked up.

"Hey, can I call you back later? I have some business to take care of." I shrugged and we said goodbye.

The rest of the afternoon, Chiron came by and reminded me of tonight and wished me a happy birthday. He insisted that he chaperone me to the party to make it more 'official' or something. I disagreed but whatever floats his boat. I also watched some TV and did some sword play stuff.

When it was almost 5:15 I went back to my cabin to make sure I was ready for the small camp party tonight. I was excited to see everyone from school and eat some cake. Priceless moments right there. I fixed up my hair and outfit, making sure I looked perfect. I was all ready by 5:30. Now all there was to do was wait.

Nicos pov

When 5:30 came around, I was finally done. Everyone who was important to Thalia was here, and I mean EVERYONE. Trust me, I should know. I knew Thalia was gonna go insane over this. Just like Annabeth who was running around like a puppy making sure everyone and everything was perfect. Now all there was to do was wait.

**Pretty, Pretty, Pretty please review? **


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay I want to thank you for all of the reviews. They make me want to write more chapters to see if I can top my other. I know; that's stupid. But I have this thing in me that has to win something out of everything. I'm not sure what's wrong with me ha-ha. Anyways, please enjoy. I hope you guys like!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything mentioned in this story. No songs and definitely none of the characters. How unfortunate for me. **

Thalias pov

I knew the time had come when I heard soft knocking on my door. I looked in the mirror once more and smiled. Looking good, I walked over to the door and opened it to expose a smiling Chiron.

"Hello Thalia. You look nice," he confided and I thanked him.

"Okay the parties set. All you have to do is literally walk in." he added.

"Cool! Thanks for all this Chiron," I said and he nodded.

"Well I don't think its me you should thank," He smiled and started walking off the porch. I wasn't sure what that was suppose to mean, but followed behind anyways, ready to hang out with my camp friends.

When we were almost there I heard the music and heard all the people in there. It seemed to be more than there was at camp, but then again, we can be pretty loud people. But then when we were almost there, everything hushed and there was no sound. That's when I heard it.

A guitar started playing and I recognized the tune almost immediately. It was 'Hey There Delilah' by, one of my favorite bands, The Plain White-Ts. I knew it was a live guitar for some reason and I didn't know who at camp could do that. This wasn't adding up at all. I think Chiron saw my confused face and laughed at me. I looked at him with a questioning look and he just shrugged, still smiling. I was so curious I started running to the door of the pavilion.

That was when all the mysteries were finally solved. The singing began and I knew exactly who it was. I looked up to see my Nico on stage with a beautiful black guitar in his hands. My face must have been priceless, because his smile was from ear to ear. I looked around and saw almost all the gods and all my camp friends who were only here in the summer; such as the Stoll Brothers, Malcolm, Katie, and Will. Nico must have got them by shadow traveling; that must be why he looked so tired today when we were messaging. But I couldn't have been happier and love him any more.

The pavilion looked even more amazing with pink and black banners everywhere and black with pink edged table cloths. There was a long one with a cake and tons of presents on it also. I knew without a doubt Annabeth was the master mind; she always had a sense of style. This barely even resembled what the pavilion really looked like; but it was definitely for the better.

I also saw Percy and Annabeth at a nearby table, smiling and waving. I ran up to them and gave them a HUGE hug. They told me happy birthday and all three of us sat down in nearby chairs, listening to Nico sing. When you really listen to it, it sounds like our story. I knew that had to be carefully thought out by Nico. When it was over, I ran up to Nico and hugged him hard, close to crying. I took in his scent and felt his cold touch on my skin.

"I missed you. And happy birthday," he whispered in my ear.

I parted the hug and looked him in the eyes. It was different looking at him in real life compared to Iris messages.

"I missed you too. You did great up there." I mumbled and he kissed me softly. It was full of love and I wanted more. I heard some 'Awwwww's from the romantics in the room though and decided this was not the place for that activity. I parted the kiss and pushed his hair out of his eyes.

He grabbed my hand and held it up high, " Give it up, for our birthday girl, Thalia!". I felt like I had just won a wrestling match. Everyone screamed "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" and I laughed. When everything died down, our DJ, Mr. D, turned on 'Shake It' by Metro Station. Walking still hand, we walked back over to where Percy and Annabeth were standing.

"Guys! You didn't have to do this! I mean I love it and all but this probably took all day and tons of planning. And I know Nico has to be tired from all the shadow traveling all day. It must of took at least 50 trips to get all these people here." I ranted. I wasn't a person who usually took other peoples gifts. I'm an independent person and I cant help it.

"You know we wanted to do this for you. I know we all loved our sweet 16 parties here at camp and we want you to enjoy one to. You're our best friend; this is what friends are for." Annabeth responded, and I knew she was right. I hugged them all again and smiled.

"C'mon!" Nico yelled, " This is suppose to be a party. Lets do it!" and with that we all ran out to the dance floor and started shaking it.

On the dance floor I was greeted by everyone there. We danced to all my favorite songs, and me and Nico slow danced on a few; perfect party. After 45 minutes of dancing, I got tired.

"Hey, guys. I'm going to eat some pizza and get a mountain dew." I told my four best friends.

"Okay, me too." Nico said, and soon all of us were walking off the floor. When we got to the stacked pizza boxes, I realized how hungry I really was. Inside those boxes was my favorite pizza, Pizza Hut. I grabbed three slices and walked to a nearby table. Nico soon followed by sitting beside me and Percy and Annabeth sat across.

"This is awesome!" I shouted over the crowd.

"Thanks. It was all Annabeth really. I just did the mans work," Percy added, Nico giving him a mean face.

"Shadow traveling is hard work too," Nico retorted. Percy rolled his eyes, which caused Nico to roll his eyes.

"Well, if it makes you feel better at all, I know shadow traveling is hard work," I agreed with him.

"Thank you!" Nico said with a face full of pizza. I laughed and we ate in silence. After we finished, I put my head on Nicos shoulder.

"What's happening next?" I asked with a smile on my face.

"Well it is your party. I guess you can decide that." I lifted my head up and looked up at all the presents on the table. I decided that was something I definitely wanted to tackle.

He saw my glance and snickered. "Of course Thalia wants to open her gifts." I stuck my tongue out at him and he returned the gesture.

"Guys, stop flirting. Your creeping us out," Percy wined.

"How do you think we felt when you and Annabeth were always kissing and being all cute-ish together?" I asked and Nico nodded.

They shrugged and Annabeth added, " Well now we know how you feel I guess."

Nico got up and went to the stage. Mr. D turned off the music and sighed. Well wasn't he just to cheerful for words.

"Alright. Thalia is going to open gifts now, so if you care at all you can come and watch." he mentioned and I walked over to the table to examine all the gifts.

Nicos pov

As soon as I made the announcement, Thalia made her way to the gift table. A few important people like Annabeth, Percy, Zeus, Apollo, The Stoll Brothers and me came to observe her open the gifts. I really wasn't sure if she would like my gift at all, but I could at least say I tried.

She sat down in a chair nearby and grabbed presents off of the table. The three of us cleverly put our gifts in the back. Saving the best for last as I say.

The ones in the front were the small little knick-knacks you buy when you don't know what to get someone. In that category she got black nail polish, a couple ipod gift cards, bracelets she would probably never wear, you get the idea. We have all gotten those filler gifts.

Then the next was her good friends. These were better and more fitting to her personality. She got T's from hot topic and Spencer's, a Daughtry CD, some kind of boots she's apparently been wanting, and even a chrome studded belt. All those people were around us explaining the gift choice.

But then the three of us finally got our shining moment. She found three bags in the back sitting innocently together.

"Hmmm who must these be from?" she asked, looking at us. She smiled and grabbed the nearest one.

That one was from Percy. Inside was a monster proof cell phone. The gods created these so that us demi gods could keep in touch without having to pay a drachma every time we want to talk. They were actually a lot like Iphones with more demi-god practical apps. You know like latest mailings' by monsters,easy ways to destroy monsters, and a restaurant locater for those quest. Me, Percy, and Annabeth all have them already, so it was just obvious to get her one too.

"Percy this is great! I was wondering when someone," she looked at her dad, "was going to give me one. Thank goodness I was running out of drachmas to call everyone," She laughed. She gave Percy a hug and moved on to Annabeths.

Thalia pulled out a black hoodie that was from Abercrombie. It had white lettering and looked like the perfect size for Thalia. Then she pulled out a American Eagle gift card.

"Okay, so that's the sweatshirt you picked out when we went shopping in New York. And I know you know I have no idea what you want so I just got you a gift card to your favorite store." Annabeth explained.

"Thanks! This will go to a great cause," she replied with a evil smirk on her face. She hugged Annabeth and then she excitedly grabbed the bag with my gift in it.

She gently opened the little box that laid inside and grasped a brown, beach like necklace. It matched our anklets almost perfectly, except laced inside was a diamond the size of your pinky fingernail.

"Oh my gods Nico! This is great! Not to girly but its still diamonds. Plus it matches our anklets," She got up and tackled me with a hug. She then parted and kissed me and demanded that I put it on her. I took the necklace and put it around her neck. I snapped it and she turned around; it looked perfect on her.

"That's so pretty!" Annabeth exclaimed and Thalia agreed. She grabbed my hand and we went to dance along with the rest of the party goers.

The rest of the night was filled with dances and cake and Thalia. She was having the time of her life with all the attention revolving around her. It was midnight when I had finally gotten everyone where they should be. When I came back from my last stop, Percy and Annabeth had already left and Thalia was sitting on the stage, waiting for me.

"Hey," I said to get her attention.

"Ready to go?" She asked, with a sly smile on her face.

"You bet," I answered, and we walked to my cabin to do what we usually do when we spend the night together. I have to admit, I was tired; but we didn't get any sleep until at least 3:00am. Best night ever.

**Awwwww how nice. I didn't know what Annabeth should get Thalia, so excuse the sucky gift. Oh well I hope you liked it! Please review I love to read them so much. And trust I take in mind what you have to say. Peace out guys!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey people! Loved all the support I've been getting from you and the other readers. Writing is something I love to do and I'm so happy some people read every chapter as soon as they can and love them as much as they do. So in this chapter, I decided it was time Nico came home; What do you think? Ha-ha the story just isn't the same without some REAL thalico action! Anyways, I don't own anything mentioned in this story. There's a reason they call it Fanfiction! Okay Review please!**

Nicos pov

"Bye dad," I told my father and picked up the bags I had lived out of for the past three months. I was all bundled up in winter clothes, all ready for the New York weather. I had been informed by Percy that snow was falling last night at his moms apartment.

It was December 22nd, other wise known as the day I get to leave. I was thrilled to go up and see the sun again, but I had actually been bonding with my dad and Persephone. It was almost seeming to me like a normal family; except we live in the underworld, my parents are gods, and I have to work for them.

"Goodbye Nico. You don't have to be good you know; I have a reputation at stake." My dad joked. Well, I guess he was joking.

Persephone came up and gave me hug. "We will miss your somewhat joyous company Nico."

"Well I'm gonna run with that and say it was a compliment." I chuckled and she nodded, with a slight smile on her face. I gave them both a look over and headed to The Fields of Asphodel. I had one last person to say goodbye to.

"Nico? Is that you?" Bianca asked, smiling at me.

"Yep its your little brother. Today is the day I'm leaving to go back." I said.

She nodded and replied, "Well you should. You're going to be spending a lot of time here in the future anyways."

I looked around at what the future held. The shrieks of pain and terror could be heard from the Fields of Punishment and sun light didn't even exist. Lava could be seen flowing freely out of a crater as well. I didn't know how that kinda future held any hope.

"Well, I guess your right. Maybe we could convince dad to upgrade this place," I motioned, looking hopeful. She laughed out loud and gave me a goodbye hug instead.

"Bye Nico," she whispered and I returned the gesture. I began to walk away, but looked one more time at my dead sister. _'Wow that says so much about me,' _I thought. She waved one last time and I left, filled with the scent and words of my, yes, dead sister.

I walked out of the entrance I always use at Central Park. The day was freezing and snow lay on the ground by my feet, just as Percy let on. I bundled up in my jacket and went to find Argus, who should already be here. Since it was only 3am, I figured Thalia wouldn't be in the van with him.

I found Argus in his van with the heat cranked up. When he saw me, he motioned for me to come inside. I clutched my bags and ran to go bundle up in the heat with Argus. I threw my bags in the backseat and climbed in to the front beside him.

"Thanks man," I told Argus. He just nodded and shook his hand, and then he took off for camp.

The ride back to camp, I controlled the radio since Argus wasn't talking. We listened to my favorite rock station for an hour, and Argus kept looking at the radio like he wanted to shank it. Once we finally got to camp, it was 4am and I was ready to jump in bed and fall asleep. I grabbed my bags from the back and made a b-line for my cabin. All the greetings would just have to wait till tomorrow.

Since Thalias cabin was right by mine, I decided to leave her a rose and my note on her door. Hopefully tomorrow she will notice. I ran back to my cabin and tossed my suitcases on my couch. I went in my bedroom, put on some sweats and a t, and was in bed in a matter of 30 seconds. I think I fell asleep before my head even touched the pillow.

Thalias pov

I woke up at 9am the next morning. I got to bed late last night, awaiting Nico. When he didn't show up by 2am, I just gave up and let sleep take me over. But I knew he had to be here now, so I got up and got ready in 45 minutes. Okay, I'm usually not a primp, but this is Nicos first day here since my awesome birthday! I had to look better than normal.

When I looked in the mirror and was happy, I went in the kitchen and ate a chocolate chip pop-tart. Best breakfast I can make with my own hands.

All and all, I was done at around 10, and went outside to see all the activity buzzing around. Since it was almost Christmas, most of the campers came back to celebrate. This time of year, there would be random singing, gifts floating around everywhere, and lots of competitions. What a beautiful season to be alive.

Anyways, when I went to the porch, I saw a rose with a note attached.

_Thalia, _

_I'm baaaaack _

_Mwaaaaaaaaaaaaaa _

_Just kidding!_

_I cant wait to see you today_

_As soon as you get this, feel free to wake me up_

_Yes, I do realize what happens when this happens_

_I know I'm gonna regret this but do what it takes to wake me_

_We can spend alllll day together ha-ha_

_I love you babe_

_-Nico _

"Awwwww, well that was sweet," I mumbled out loud. I decided that I would wake Nico up soon, but I would let him get his rest first. I know how he behaves when he gets less than 6 hours of sleep. Who knows how long he's been home anyways.

I sat on my porch like I do every morning, and greeted people who walked by. Annabeth and Percy were here for Christmas of course, and walked by too.

"Hey! Where's Nico?" Annabeth asked curiously.

"He had a long night so I'm letting him get his sleep."

"Gross Thalia. What happened last night?" Percy asked with his eyebrows moving up and down. I zapped him hard and he fell on his knees. Who says you cant hurt a invulnerable boy?

"Wow. Well we have to go. Chiron called us to the Big House for some reason." Annabeth stated, helping Percy from his knees.

"Hmmm that's weird. Chiron doesn't usually send quest near holidays." I thought aloud.

"Scary thing is it's true. I don't know what could be wrong. Oh well. I will tell you as soon as I find out," Annabeth said and left me alone again.

I then thought that waking up Nico might be a good idea. I walked up to his cabin and let my self in. When I got inside, I saw suitcases thrown in the den and smirked. He was home safely! I tip toed to his room and saw my dead boy in his bed, snoring and drooling. I laughed and pulled out my phone to take a picture of this. _'I'm so mean,'_ was the thought I had as I snapped the picture. He snorted and moved around and I ran to get in bed with him.

I cuddled up next to him and breathed him in. He smelled like death and peppermints. Well I bet most women couldn't say that about there boyfriends! I missed that scent so much when he was gone. He wrapped his arms around me like I was a teddy bear and I could've fallen asleep right here, right now. But I decided against it and woke my sleeping boyfriend.

"Hey Nico? Hey wake up babe." I said shaking him gently. He moved around and moaned, so at least I got some kind of reaction out of him. "Please wake up? I want to talk to an awesome guy I missed a lot." He opened his eyes and focused on me.

"But I'm tried!," He mumbled and shoved a pillow my way.

"You remember that note you gave me? About how I was suppose to wake you up and you would listen to me and we could spend the whole day getting to know each other again. Yet here you are just laying here." I complained. I hated having to wake him up for this exact reason. He's such a grump and doesn't want to do anything.

"Ooooops did I say that?" he mockingly asked. That's when I decided to take a more violent approach. I grabbed the pillow he shoved at me and started hitting him in the side.

"Owwwww! That's not funny! Okay I'm getting up!" He shouted and sat up in his bed looking very irritated.

"Hey you're the one who was dumb enough to put 'do what it takes' on that note," I quoted him, trying but failing to imitate his voice.

"Fine." He grumbled and threw the covers off of himself.

He went in the bathroom and did whatever he does, and met me in his bedroom when he looked himself and was in a better mood. I had retrieved his suitcases from the den floor and sat them on his bed.

"What is this?" he asked cautiously.

"Well, I thought we could send all your dirty clothes to the laundry shoot and get that over with. I thought you wouldn't want me to be snooping around in your bags without you there." I explained to him.

He sighed, still in that bad mood, and agreed. We worked for about 15 minutes, just taking things out and putting in the laundry shoot in his cabin. We got to all the non object clothes, like pictures and toiletries, and set them where they needed to go. When we were done we moved out to his deck.

"Hey I didn't get to say welcome home," I said as we sat in his red and black patio seats.

"Well I guess it's not to late, if you act fast." He clarified and I smiled.

I got up from my seat and bent over to kiss him. The taste of his lips made all the weight come right off my shoulders. I shuddered as he touched my lower back, making me fall in to his lap. Neither of us minding, we kept going at it. My mind went crazy as he slid his tongue into my mouth and I gasped. Every time he does something like that, it catches me off guard. He smirked into my mouth and we went on like hungry animals.

Even though it was cold, I for got we were outside for a while. Then I heard a muffled cough and ended the kiss. I turned around to see Chiron, Percy, and Annabeth all with disturbed looks on there face.

"Sorry," me and Nico both mumbled, ashamed. I jumped off of his lap and we both stood up. Percy winked at Nico and Annabeth hit Percy on the arm. But I think a dip in the River Styx saved him from that pain.

"Oh Lord Zeus, please don't let this couple be next on the forbidden list," Chiron prayed to my father. I looked at Annabeth for some answers, but she looked away.

"Chiron," Percy began, "can me and Annabeth tell them the news? I think it would be for the best," he said, looking us up and down.

"Well this can't be good," Nico whispered in my ear.

"Okay Percy, Annabeth you can tell them." Chiron said, walking away.

"C'mon we can go up to your tree Thalia." Annabeth stated and started walking away with Percy. Me and Nico grabbed hands and sped away to catch up with the distressed couple.


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm back! Glad you liked chapter 17th**** and now its on to the 18****th****. I loved how I made you wait on a cliffy (evil laugh), but the down side is now I have to update sooner rather than later. Oh well, I love writing this story. I don't know if you care, but I started another story named Don't Say Yes. Its about Nico and Thalia (yes I'm obsessed) but definitely not as good as this one in my opinion. Okay, anyways I do not own anything you find on this page except my ideas. On to the story!**

Nicos pov 

We stopped when Thalias trees branches covered us from the sun. I looked at Thalia with a 'what's happening?' look and she returned with a shrug. We turned our direction to the two standing in front of us.

"Okay, what's up?" I asked casually.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and returned with a question, "Well, do you two know who Dustin, son of Aphrodite and Sammy, daughter of Hermes?"

"Yeah! Aren't they senior counselors who have been dating for like, three months?" Thalia responded.

"Yeah those are the people. Well last night Sammy had… some news for him and it didn't turn out right." Percy told us.

"Maybe you could tell us the news," I said impatiently. I was kinda bored and this was wasting my day I was suppose to be wasting with Thalia.

"Fine. Well Sammy is pregnant with Dustin's kid. Sammy figured Dustin would be mildly upset but not as much as he got. When she spilled the news at a bench by the ocean, they were alone and it was late; like 1 am because they had just had a date night or something. He was furious and just kept hitting her repeatedly. He yelled at her for bring stupid and not using good birth control. He just kept slapping her for about 10 minutes, until a Hephaestus camper came by and heard her crying and screaming. He was stronger, so he pried Dustin off of her and knocked him out cold so he would just be quiet. He carried her to the infirmary and she is now really weak and upset. The Apollo campers said she would've miscarriaged the baby if the abuse had gone on any longer." Annabeth explained.

I was shocked that a guy like Dustin would do such a thing. He always seemed like a good guy when I was talking to him. We use to hang out at the campfires together and we would even hang at my cabin from time to time. He wasn't even a girly son of Aphrodite either. Thinking of him in that way was horrible and I just couldn't picture the scene. Yet, I knew no one could make up something like this.

"Wow. And to think she's only 17. What happened afterwards?" Thalia asked cautiously.

"Well," Percy began, "Dustin was sent off to work for the Gods in Olympus for doing such a terrible thing to a woman. And I know Hermes will give him Hades for the rest of his life, so he got his punishment. Now, Sammy is in bad condition in the infirmary. She might not be able to leave before Christmas."

"That's horrible," I mumbled, "is the baby okay?"

"Apollo campers did an ultrasound, but she's only a month into the pregnancy, so they didn't see much. But everything seems to be working out fine; no complications. But like I said, it's early." Annabeth finalized, and I sighed and wondered if the poor little baby would make it. I don't know why, but seeing babies suffer did something to me. They don't deserve to be put through this, some haven't even breathed yet and they have problems.

"Thank the gods. I'm sure Hermes had something to do with that." Thalia said beside me. We all nodded.

"Well I think we should all visit her and give her our few words of wisdom." I mentioned, and we went off to the infirmary to do just that.

When we entered, I felt the smell of all the chemicals hit me in the face. We told the campers in charge who we wanted to see, and they nodded sadly and showed us the way, telling us we couldn't stay long.

We pushed aside the curtain, and there was a frail looking image of Sammy Jacobson lying in the hospital bed. She had a IV in her arm and a monitor out to the side. The girls ran up to give her a hug and thankfully I could feel the extra life thriving inside her.

"Hey guys," Sammy whimpered. She sounded broken and upset. I guess she has her reasons. She just got abused last night.

"Hey Sammy," we all said not so simultaneously.

"How are you feeling?" Annabeth took the stage and asked carefully.

"Better after I got some sleep. I'm still really weak but I'm working around it. I want out of here before Christmas at least. Don't be afraid, you can sit down. " She told us and we followed her directions.

We talked for about 15 more minutes about the most normal stuff. We just wanted to try and get her mind off of everything happening. She actually half-heartedly laughed a little; it was a start.

"Time to go," An Apollo camper intruded.

We said our goodbyes and gave our best wishes. We parted with Percy and Annabeth outside the infirmary. We walked to Zeus' Fist to talk and sort things out afterwards.

"Wow. It's still hard to believe. This is the first horrendous thing that's happened at camp in a while." She mentioned.

"I know what you mean. I just don't believe that a guy who seems so good, could do that. I mean, you really can't trust anyone, can you?" I asked, looking her in the eyes.

"I guess it's true. But I want you to know I trust you. I don't think you are capable of being that terrible. I love you." Thalia answered.

"I love you and trust too. And you know I could never hurt you. It really doesn't matter what happens in our future, there will never come a time when that's okay." I told her, and she kissed me. It was needy but full of love. Lately, all I've been thinking about is Thalia; her smell, her lips, her hair. And when we kiss, its like Aphrodite sends me some weird thoughts. I didn't know where we stood, so I stopped.

Thalia gave me a look, and I tried to explain. "Listen, I just want to know how far you are comfortable with going. I know that we've been stopping when the question arises, but I'm comfortable doing whatever you're comfortable with doing. We can wait till marriage, I don't care. I mean, I won't be ecstatic, but I'm with you on this. I'm not gonna force you in to anything you don't want to do."

Thalia hesitated. She looked at me and responded, "Well I don't want to go ALL the way right now. Now till marriage? I don't really believe in that, but I don't want to get pregnant or anything now. Me and you both are not responsible enough to have a baby. And plus, we've only been dating 5 ½ months. I'm not ready yet, but I'm happy with where we are."

"And you know what? I'm fine with that." I agreed and we hugged. I grabbed her hand and we set off for my cabin to finish what we had started early on the porch. Just kissing, and I was happy.

**Wow. Well that was an awkward one for me to write. Anyways, please review and tell me how I did on this subject. Or you can just tell me whatever lol. Thanks for enjoying**


	19. Chapter 19

**Sup? Thanks for reading and all the reviews. I especially found the one from ****TheGrayEyedWiseOne amazing! I swear I ran to my mom and was like "Look at this! I'm so shocked!" Ha-ha thank you so much for that great review! On to the story, and even though it's not Christmas yet, Merry Christmas to everyone. Enjoy chapter 19. **

**I do not own anything on this page except the plot. **

Thalias pov

Christmas Eve came as slowly as possible. All of us here at camp love the holiday season. Chiron always gets really into it and makes Christmas something that's worth counting the days to.

First thing is on Christmas Eve morning, you wake up to it snowing. Mr. D weakens the field around camp. And you know there's never a day of Christmas where it doesn't snow in New York. A picture perfect white Christmas requires it.

Next, we all send every gift we bought for everyone up to the Big House so "Santa" or as we know him, Chiron, can deliver them that Christmas Eve night to our porch. Before the Huntresses, I would get gifts from all my friends, Chiron, and my dad. What a happy Christmas.

Lastly, Christmas Eve afternoon, the snow has fallen pretty good. So Chiron and the Hermes cabin teamed up and created "The Annual Snow War". At 3 every Christmas Eve, the war begins and no ones safe. If your out side, be prepared to be pelted with snowballs.

But this Christmas was going to be even more special. My first Christmas with Nico was coming up. And yes, I realize I sound like such a girl, but even Nico's excited about it. Plus, the biggest miracle of them all happened. Sammy was strong enough to spend Christmas at her cabin and not in a hospital. When she left this morning at 8, it felt like everyone was there, so thankful.

I had woken up early that day to see the snow on the ground. I had always loved snow more than any kind of thing that falls from the sky, my least being bird poop. I stood in front of my window and watched it fall for 10 minutes or so.

I then decided to get ready so I could go out there and take my gifts to the Big House; the earlier the better. I put on a black sweater with a red cami underneath, and some dark wash boot cut jeans. I put my hair up and a little makeup, then threw my North Face jacket on over it all.

I then grabbed about 20 presents, all to my friends and Chiron and such, then put them in a red wagon I stole from the Stoll Brothers.; very hard to do by the way. I decided to spare Nico the muscle pains and went to help him carry his presents in my little red wagon. I opened his door to expose a Nico in a orange hoodie with no pants on. He was sorting through his presents and looked stressed out.

"Ummmm hey. Watcha doing?" I asked.

"Hey. Well I woke up and got dressed, then realized that I don't have anything to carry my gifts in, so now I have to sort them in groups and take-" He ranted. Good thing I shut him up.

"Okay, listen. I have a red wagon that has room in it for your stuff too. Oh, and you don't have any pants on," I mentioned, so he looked down and blushed.

He mumbled an "Oooops," and went running to find some pants. I rolled my eyes and started to gather up his gifts. I had already got half of them in the wagon when he came out in black skinny jeans and DC shoes.

"Much better," I clarified and laughed at him. He stuck out his tongue and helped me carry all the gifts to the wagon. When they were all compressed in there, Nico started to tug on the handle aggressively.

"Heavy?" I asked, mocking him with a smirk.

"Yeah. For a matter of fact, it is." He replied. He finally began to get it going and we scooted along the pathway.

We made it to the Big House after switching drivers about 10 times. It was cold outside with the snow falling, and it took us 20 minutes to walk half a mile. I guess poor Nico wasn't lying when he said it was heavy. We dropped all 40 or so gifts off in the big box in front and dragged the empty wagon back.

"Where did you get this wagon anyways?" Nico asked me with humor in his eyes. Who knows what he was thinking.

"Well, I thought ahead last night and stole the wagon from the Hermes cabin. Best idea I've had in a while," I explained and he shook his head, laughing.

"You know the Hermes are the masters of stealing. They are going to figure you out and there get revenge."

"Yeah I know. But I think it's worth it not having to make 20 trips to the Big House and back." I told him and he shrugged.

We walked in silence back to my cabin in 5 minutes. I rolled the wagon under my porch so the Hermes cabin wouldn't find it, and we followed another tradition at camp. I guess it's not a good one, but until 3, everyone goes to the pavilion and hangs out like a family would on Christmas Eve. Thinking about it, that's what we campers are; a family.

Me and Nico walked down there hand in hand to meet everyone. There, we got some hot chocolate and met Percy, Annabeth, The Stolls, and Katie at a table. We also had a conversation with Sammy. She looked better than a couple of days ago, and that was truly a miracle. We sat around with Christmas carols playing in the background while we laughed and joked around. The Stolls were interrogating us about there wagon and me and Nico thought of it as an inside joke.

I thought at that moment that, sure, I don't know what tomorrow will bring. But I do know that if it has these people in it, then I will be alright. **(my catch phrase for life)**

When 3:00 was almost here, everyone started to disperse into there war teams. Me, Percy, Annabeth, and of course Nico were a team and were set to destroy.

And we did exactly that. That afternoon, we split up into sections of camp and hit some innocent campers. Friends became enemies as we ran up and down camp hitting them in the heads with snowballs. Annabeth had her invisibility hat so she spiked a few that never even knew she was there. It was great at 5:00 when the game was over and we had won by 30 snowballs.

"Yeah! Beat that! Oh, wait you can't!" Annabeth yelled, laughing evilly. Who knew she could be so competitive? All happy about the win, we retreated to our cabins to get ready for the Jackson's Christmas party.

Nicos pov

I looked good in my khaki pants and blue, long sleeve polo that according to Thalia, looked great with my olive skin. I smiled in the mirror and slid my good shoes on along with my North Face jacket. I walked out of my warm cabin to the cold night air.

It was 6:00 and time to get Thalia. This reminded me of our first date. It felt so long ago to me, it felt good to remember that night. I knocked on her door, and naturally my breath was taken away when she came out of the door.

She was wearing a white dress with black detailed twirls all over it. A black bow tied around her waste and she was wearing a black shrug over it. Her hair was curled and framed around her face and her face looked natural but made up, if that makes sense. And to top it off, she had her birthday necklace and anklet on.

"WHO IT IS?" I heard Annabeth yell behind her.

"HE'S MINE!" Thalia yelled back, smiling. I kissed her gently and she pulled me inside to wait for Percy.

Percy soon knocked and Annabeth came out. Her dress was sparkly and black. Her hair was extra curly and down. Percy had his mouth wide open and looking her up and down, me and Thalia laughing.

We turned off everything in her cabin and I shadow traveled all of to the Jackson's. We showed up in Percy's room and Percy and Annabeth blushed. Hmmm I don't want to know. When an uncomfortable silence came, I made the move to the door first.

I opened the door to see a about 10 people talking in the den around a huge Christmas tree. It was like a Christmas I never had. Percy went in and gave a hug to who I'm guessing were his relatives, his mom, and his step-dad.

"Percy! Why, I didn't know you were in your room with your three friends! I would've come in to see you," A old lady exclaimed.

"Nan, I just ummmm needed some time to hang out with them." Percy lied to his 'Nan'.

We talked to the random people in the room and watched the family open presents. Me, Thalia, and Annabeth hung out in the back. Didn't want to make it awkward.

We talked together and saw what Percy was getting, until Sally came towards us with three boxes.

"Hey kids! I knew this would happen, so I got you some gifts. I mean, you are my sons girlfriend and friends. You deserve it," She motioned for us to open it and we did. Inside mine was a Three Days Grace CD that I have been wanting for a while. Thalia had a Bob Marley T-shirt from Spencer's that she looked pretty happy about. I looked over at Annabeth who had a white blouse in her hands, holding it up.

"I love it Sally!" Annabeth exclaimed. She gave her a hug and thanked her. We followed Annabeths example and gave Sally a hug.

"I'm guessing Percy gave you some hints?" I asked.

"Ha-ha how did you know," she replied, "Percy gave some slight hints."

She went to go join her family again and Percy came to sit with us.

"How did you like my hints?" He asked, smirking.

"Well, I liked it," Thalia retorted and we all agreed. We talked around the tree for a couple of hours more. I felt apart of a family for the first time ever. Every other Christmas Eve I just sat around on my butt in my cabin. This year, everything was different. I had Thalia, Percy, and Annabeth.

I thought at that moment that, sure, I don't know what tomorrow will bring. But I do know that if it has these people in it, then I will be alright.

**What a great Christmas for everyone. I thought Sammy being alright would make everything better. Anyways, review for brownie points!**


	20. Chapter 20

Hey guys! This week has been a mess and I've been so busy. I hope you forgive me for not updating lately like I have been. Okay so chapter 20 has come along. This is a big milestone for this story! I really thank everyone who has either been following since the beginning or you've just started today. Anyway, this is Christmas day. I'm sorry in the last chapter for kinda making Thalia and Nico out of character. But c'mon, its Christmas! I think that even Nico and Thalia deserve a little bit of happiness. Okay, I don't own anything below but my ideas. Enjoy!

Thalias pov

I woke up in my cabin with Nico laying beside me. Last night we decided that since he already shadow traveled me here, why not just stay? I mean, it was like 1:00am and it had been a long day. The party had really started picking up after the gifts, and you know the four of us can party like rock stars! Plus, we all know I was contempt in his arms. After showering and eating some tacos I found in the pantry, we feel asleep of pure exhaustion.

It was only 7:00am, but I got up anyways, careful not to wake up sleeping Nico. I knew what day it was as soon as I hit consciousness. I was excited about gifting days since I'm spoiled by everyone who loves me. What can I say, I'm likeable!

I walked out my bedroom door and felt the vents blowing warm air on my feet. It felt good since it was only about 0 degrees outside with the snow and all. I continued to stroll down the hallway till I reached the front window.

I looked out to the porch where there was about 15 gifts of all sizes. I had an urge to go outside, drag them in, and open each and everyone. But I realized I should wait it out since Percy and Annabeth were coming over to for us all to open presents together. I didn't have to wait long, they would be here at around 8:00am.

After convincing myself to walk away, I went to find Nico. We still had to get all of his gifts off his porch and get him motivated to make breakfast for the four of us. That was not gonna be easy, so I thought getting a head start might be a good idea.

"Nico," I whispered, shaking him gently. For Christmas' sake, I should probably be nicer than usual.

"What?" he mumbled through the covers.

"You need to wake up babe. It's Christmas and we have to do stuff." I motivated him quietly.

"Uggggg why did we decide to have that thing so early again?" he asked now looking me in the eyes.

"Well, its Christmas and on Christmas you get up early and open all of your gifts. And you better be a happy little dead boy," I jokingly threatened.

"Do I have to?" He wined.

"Yep! Now get up! We have to go get your gifts and you have to fix the four of us breakfast."

"When did I agree to all of this?" He asked more to himself than me. He slid out of bed wearing boxers and a t-shirt. He put his slippers on and looked at me expectantly.

"Ready to go?" He questioned.

"What's your problem with always forgetting your pants?" I asked, rolling my eyes. He took off his slippers, found some sweat pants in his drawer of things and put everything back on. I put on my black furry boots over my green PJ pants and we were ready to go.

For the next 15 minutes, Nico got awoken by the bitter cold and we carried our gifts in to my cabin. I'm so thankful that my cabin is right next door to Nicos. It was cold and by the time we had gotten all of Nicos gifts in, I couldn't feel my hands. Nico laughed at me the whole time I was bringing in one of my gifts. We lent the stolen wheelbarrow to Annabeth and Percy, so there should be no problem for them. But who knows, with Percy anything can get screwed up.

Once everything was in a neat pile by my Christmas tree, Nico started to batch up some breakfast. Earlier, we had bought eggs, pancake mix, bacon, sausage, biscuits, and Pillsbury cookies for later. That's why people gain weight at Christmas time.

"You know, if you cook like this to often, I'm going to weigh 300 pounds by the time I'm thirty," I informed Nico. I was failing at helping in the kitchen, but I thought sucky help was better than no help at all.

"You know, I can't picture you fat. I guess I can't cook like this as often since you're way to pretty to be getting fat," He replied. I kissed him on the cheek and he mumbled something about rewards.

Me and Nico were being merry and jolly while cooking and in love punk kids. I don't care what you say, you can't be in a bad mood on Christmas morning when it's like this. I bet Hades is down in the Underworld singing "Joy to the World" in a happy monotone. Okay, probably not but you get the idea.

I turned it on "The Christmas Story" and walked to my bedroom to get ready. I put on my outfit that Annabeth picked out for me; boot cut jeans and a red sweater over a white cami. I straightened my hair, put my makeup on, and looked in the mirror. Annabeth does have taste, so I did look pretty good. I left to go relieve Nico of cooking duty.

"Wow you look really pretty Thals," he complemented.

"Hey! I haven't kissed you today at all," I said seductively. I kissed him over the kitchen island and he instantly got in to it. Him kissing me still made my senses all fuzzy, so it took me two minutes to realize he was still in his PJ's. I pulled away and looked him up and down obviously. He got the idea and shadow traveled himself back home to change.

I took kitchen duty and fried some bacon. I luckily didn't burn anything, and that in itself was a total accomplishment. I soon heard a knock behind me and went to the door. I discovered a nice looking Percy, Annabeth and Nico all struggling with the wheelbarrow.

Nico was wearing some jeans that, for once, weren't skinny and a white long sleeve polo. He would've looked really good if he hadn't had a huge light blue toothpaste stain all down his polo. It's sad that I actually suspected that would happen.

Percy looked good since Annabeth is a perfectionist. He had some nice jeans on and a blue long sleeve, button down shirt. No stains in sight, lucky for him.

Then Annabeth had on a long brown striped blouse along with a light brown sweater. She also had some really cute jeans tucked into some brown biker boots. All in all she looked really pretty.

I went back in to turn off the oven and prevent any house fires. I then went back out to find the three of them setting the wheelbarrow on my porch. I guess that would make it easy to bring gifts in, right? Well not as much as I thought.

"Okay, I'm really thinking that doing this together was a bad idea," Annabeth complained.

"Yeah but I think its worth it. I mean we have breakfast and I didn't burn anything. Plus, it's gonna be great seeing all of our faces!" I encouraged. A lot of 'I guesses' filled the air and I just rolled my eyes.

It was hard work putting all of the gifts inside. Percy and Annabeth are so popular they have way more gifts than us. Which I'm fine with since all of those extra gifts are just small things that just take up my space. But finally everything was inside piled by the Christmas tree. There had to be at least 85 gifts now. Even though we were all excited, we decided to be mature and eat breakfast first, Besides, I was hungry for a nice hot meal.

Me and Annabeth set up my black metal dining room suit. It's not like one if those old ones but a nice, modern one for the Zeus cabin. When all the plates, silverware, and food had been neatly set up, we all sat down in one of the chairs. We gave our thanks to the Gods and dug in to Nicos glorious meal.

"I want you to know Nico, that you're a freaking awesome cook," Annabeth said with a mouthful of eggs.

"Thanks I know I am," Nico replied.

We all ate together, laughing and telling random stories. I think that having a Christmas like this makes up for my Christmas' as a child. I mean, when I was younger I was given a teddy bear and a doll, then dropped off at somewhere. I suspect my mom went to drink or something like she always did when I was a child. When I have children, I'm going to make Christmas a very special holiday for them. Take that as a promise.

We finished eating only after we thought we would burst. But we were also being childish and were eager to open our presents. We staggered out to the den and each sat Indian style around the tree. Since we were so full, we just grabbed the presents around us, not wanting to move. We passed around the gifts and tried to figure out what was inside. I'm pretty sure I failed at each one.

Once every gift was sorted through and each in little piles by our feet, we started ripping them apart. I heard lots of….

"OMG what a cute hoodie!"

"Wtf? What am I suppose to do with this?"

"You know Percy I think that would look great with your eyes,"

And lots of other things. I decided to open my dads first since his are always the best. That was one of the ones I was excited about. I opened the box to find a note. "_So this is what I've been waiting for?" _I inwardly thought. On the note it said:

_Thalia, _

_Merry Christmas! I know that you utterly hate your bedroom. How was I suppose to know I would have a daughter that likes black? But anyways, I just thought maybe you would want to re-do your room and make it more your style. I have decided that I will pay for everything you need for your room. Happy holidays and I love you!_

_-Your dad _

I was instantly designing my dream room in my head. I showed my friends the note, and Annabeth agreed to help me pick out stuff. Nico was happy for me; of course, he knew I would probably be staying in his room while mine was being 'renovated'.

I then opened Apollo's gift. Inside was a drivers license with my picture on it and all of the legal stuff.

"Look! Look I'm a legal driver," I shouted, holding my drivers license to the three sitting around.

"Awesome, now we can all drive," Percy mentioned. We continued with our present craze.

I watched as Nico opened my gift. I bought him a DC hat that I had seen him idolizing on the internet. I also got him a charging pad since he's always complaining about his Ipod and phone not being charged. But the best gift was the expensive Kodak camera he's been wanting. You might not know this, but he loves taking pictures of him and everything around. His face book wall is filled to the brim with random pictures no one cares about.

"Whoa, this is freaking great! I love it and I love you," Nico exclaimed. He bent over to kiss me really quick, and we went back to opening presents.

Because he had just opened mine, I decided to find his. I saw a big box and a littler box, both with Nicos name on it. I grabbed the big one and realized to more names were on it too.

To: Thalia

From: Nico, Percy, and Annabeth

"Wow you guys worked together on this I'm guessing?" I asked the three looking intently on me.

"Yep. We all decided that we would split this one," Annabeth confirmed.

I ripped off the wrapping paper to find one box. I then opened it up and found another box. After opening that one, I repeated the process about 10 more times. I was so annoyed by that time when they were all laughing at me. I finally got to the last one and found car keys.

"OH MY GODS! YOU BOUGHT ME A CAR?" I shouted at them, full of excitement.

Laughing, Nico answered, "Okay yes we bought you a car. I don't know how you didn't realize since I was gone a while this morning. Look out that window," He said, pointing to a side window.

Outside was a Kia Soul, the very car I had been admiring. It was white and the best gift ever. After giving Percy and Annabeth huge hugs, I ran over to Nico to kiss and give him a hug.

"Thank you soooo much!" I said and they laughed. I sat back down in front of my presents and began ripping them open. They were all just random gifts, but still great. I then ran outside to jump in my new car.

The rest of the day was spent hanging out with friends and telling everyone about my car. At the end of the day me and Nico were just being us, sitting in my cabin watching random Christmas specials. I think the biggest gift of all was just some quality time with him and all of my friends.


	21. Chapter 21

**Okay so here's the next chapter! Since thanksgiving is coming up this Thursday, I've decided to give thanks. I give thanks for my many great reviews, for not being grounded from the computer, and my amazing fans. This is a idea from a reviewer who I think should remain anonymous. This involves some Tratie for our Travis and Katie lovers too! But thanks again for the idea and here's your story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or anything in this story. LITERALLY!**

Nicos pov 

It was the day after Christmas and I was bored. VERY BORED. Annabeth and Thalia had gone shopping in the city in Thals new car, Percy was sword fighting in the arena he had apparently 'missed so much' , and the Stoll's were spending time with there ladies or something.

So here I was, sitting on my couch playing with all of the stuff I got for Christmas. I really didn't get anything that great besides my camera. This day depressed me every year because the holiday spirit was dying, the snow was melting, and everyone was leaving to go back to school. But I decided at that moment I wasn't gonna just waste it. I grabbed my nearby Canon EOS 60D and walked outside to see what I could find.

The first thing I saw really caught my eye. Me, Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia had made a snowman in my front yard yesterday after presents. Sadly, it was slowly melting and the eye made out of a rock fell out. It looked pretty sad, so I snapped a quick pic and started walking.

I then came up to the arena and saw Percy. I guess he thought no one was there, so he was talking to himself.

"Take that you idiot dummy! I bet that hurt! You will die a slow painful death just like Kronos!"

Add a few evil laughs and some swipes at the head, and you have the horrifying Percy a lot of dead monsters could identify. I almost ruined the moment by laughing, but I held back so I could take a picture. I caught him in the right in the middle of an evil cackle.

"That's a keeper," I whispered to myself and walked off.

I then took a walk past the armory and to the stables. There I heard laughing and some long pauses. Me, being my nosey self, tip toed off to where the noise was coming from. I peeped in (there, I felt like Peeping Tom) and saw Travis and Katie flirting and being all cutesy or whatever. Gods, is this what me and Thalia look like?

"Travis, do you really have to do that to the poor pegasi? I mean that's kinda abuse,"

I looked over to the closest pegasi to see them covered in pink glitter and there stables with my little ponies everywhere. I wondered where Travis got all that stuff, unless him and Travis dress up as Barbie's at night or something. That would be creepy and I just got a mental image. I snapped a picture and then turned back towards the couple. I saw them in the middle of sharing spit, and inwardly puked.

I help out my camera and snapped the picture, my eyes closed the whole time. Surprisingly, it was a pretty good picture. I ran off while I still was sane, to the Big House.

Inside I saw Chiron and Mr. D sitting at there normal table playing checkers. Wow exciting stuff. I clicked the picture and walked off to Thalias pine tree.

When I had made it, I sat down and looked up at the trees. To think, this use to make up my Thalia. Well, I guess me being a happy little boy wasn't to much weirder. I held the camera in front of my face and made sure to include the tree. I took the picture and smiled. I think this would make Thalia happy when I tell her I was thinking about her and came here.

I looked out over the camp and saw how pretty it looked with the white snow over it. Wow, did I really just say that? Anyways, I took the picture and walked slowly back home, taking a picture of anything I could find that was either funny or pretty. I couldn't wait to show Thalia what I did today.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys! Happy holidays. I just wanted to say that I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter. I know it was short, but these last few chapters have been so long, it's taken me a while to write. So for a fun, fan based chapter, it's a good thing it's liked. This chapter is about getting ready for the party camps having to ring in the year. Enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for the ideas. **

Annabeths pov

"Please Chiron? We promise nothing bad will happen. I mean, were all teenage demi-gods. Plus, you know what happens on New Years Eve almost every year. This is something we've been wanting for a while," I explained to Chiron.

For some reason, I was voted the best person to beg Chiron. I guess I probably _was_ the best person to do the job, but I just didn't want to admit.

He sighed and looked at Mr. D. "If I let them, will you help me keep an eye out on them?"

"I guess, since I don't have a choice," he murmured ever so cheerfully. I looked at Chiron hopefully, and he nodded.

"Thank you! You're the best camp director ever!" I exclaimed. I stayed a while longer so we could talk out all the details. It would be New Years Eve, start at eight and end at one, and be located in the pavilion. I happily agreed and went off to tell everyone.

I walked in Nicos cabin where pretty much anyone who cared was. That included all of our friends, pretty much every Aphrodite girl, and some people who just liked parties.

"He said yes! But it will be 'chaperoned' as he called it by him and Mr. D." I gave them all the big details, and we worked out all of the little ones. Such as, the DJ, the play list, the food and drinks and the decorations.

"Is this the first New Years Eve dance camps ever had?" an Aphrodite girl asked.

"Well it's the first public one, yes. Usually people sneak beer in there cabins and watch TV with there drunk friends." That was a good excuse for a dance; so people wouldn't go and drink illegally. We used it to our advantage.

I felt like a accomplished dance committee after every one left. The only people there now were me, Percy, Thalia, and Nico.

"Well now we have TONS to do. New Years is four days away. We have to advertise, decorate, cater, and probably a lot more." Thalia groaned.

"Don't think I disagree, but we have lots of people with different talents. I'll just call some Aphrodite girls and they can gossip about it, make some posters. Then we can get Nico over there to get us some recipes for finger foods. And for décor I think some of the girls and us can get it together in time." I tried to be optimistic.

"Okay, well I'm tired so I'm leaving," Seaweed Brain complained. I kissed him goodnight and he left. I felt like I was intruding, since they're dating and all, so I left. I gave them goodbyes and plans to meet tomorrow, then walked out Nicos door.

Thalias pov

The next three days were busy, busy, busy. Annabeths plan did work out though, and by New Years Eve, everyone was talking about the dance that night. I have to admit, I was pretty excited. This was the first dance I've been to since me, Percy and Annabeth rescued Nico and Bianca. Now, here we were five years later, dating each other. Weird how things work out sometimes.

I had an awesome outfit I had picked out in New York with Annabeth, and was ready for tonight. But right now, it was noon and I was dressed in jeans and a random sweatshirt. All of the 'dance committee' was in the pavilion setting things up.

"Hey, where do you guys want this?" Percy asked me, carrying an enormous speaker all by him self.

"Ummmm I guess over in," I pointed to a corner, "that corner."

"Alright. But if they want this moved, tell them I'm helping Nico with man problems or something," he told me. I looked at him like he was a creeper and he walked away, shrugging.

Two hours later, everything was set. The DJ booth was all set up, the food was being prepared, the lights hanging up, and the decorations set.

"Wow this is looking like it's going to be a great dance," I mentioned to Annabeth and Nico who were standing beside me.

"I know, it was a good idea to use the Christmas lights we just took down." Annabeth commented on my idea. Our conversation went on like this until we all decided we should get some rest before tonight.

Me and Nico walked away, back to my cabin.

"So, ummmm I was wondering…" Nico began nervously.

"Yes?" I asked curiously.

"Well would you do me the honor of accompanying me to the New Years Eve dance tonight?" he questioned, both of us trying not to burst out laughing.

"Hmmmm I will have to think about it. There's soooo many cuter boys I could go with you know," I joked.

"Oh really? Well do any of those cuter guys let you sleep in there bed? I'm hoping for a no there," he pressed and I laughed.

"I guess not, so I will go to the dance with you," I said and he kissed me really quick.

We walked hand-in-hand back to my cabin. When we got there, I found everything as I had left it; messy and smelling like chips and salsa. Ahhh, home sweet home.

We sat down on the couch and Nico grabbed the remote. He turned it on TBS and started watching the Office. We sat with his arm around me, both of us laughing at Dwight and Michael.

After that had gone off, I lead him to my room to show him the progress. It's weird how when your daddies a god, everything happens so much faster. But I think it was also the idea that I've been sleeping 'else where' as my dad says. I'm thinking he wants me back home.

"Wow Thals, I'm liking it." Nico responded to my bedroom.

The hardwood was stained a darker brown than before, and really matched my grey walls nicely. The accent wall was now tiny tiles of lots of different grays. The curtains were black, long, and flowed beautifully down the window. All that we had to do now was pick out furniture and get the red accents that, according to Annabeth, will make the room pop. Plus we have to buy some stuff for my bathroom, but that won't take to long.

I told him my plans for the bedroom, and he nodded approvingly. I knew he didn't care, but I was glad that he was trying for once. But when I knew he could barely take anymore, I left the bedroom and we spent the rest of the day with our butts on the couch, doing whatever we felt like.

Nicos pov

A couple of hours before the dance, I left to help get the food prepared. I told Thalia I would be here to get her before the dance, and walked off to the kitchen in the Big House. There, I helped about eight other campers get the food ready.

We had ten different dished to make, but thank the gods they were small. We had chips and dip, pigs in a blanket, cheese puffs, chicken wings, and much more. It took a while, but by 7: 30 everything was made. I left the food in Chiron's care, and the eight of us rushed to our cabin to get ready.

I got there and put on skinny jeans, a button up grey shirt, and my slip on Sperry's that was the style at camp. In my eyes, I looked pretty good. I put on a black jacket and swooped my hair a little to volumize it, and walked out the door. It was great to be a guy; doing so little to yourself and still looking decent.

It was already 7:45, so I speed walked over to Thalias cabin, up the steps, and knocked on the door. Almost instantly Thalia walked out in a outfit I had never seen on her. She had some hot jeans on that totally made her look great; a normal grey blouse with a black, sparkly scarf on top; and lastly some black ankle boots with the furry balls off to one side.

"You look amazing, like always babe," I complemented and she said the same about me. I took her hand and we walked casually to the pavilion.

The pavilion looked so different than this afternoon, but in a good way. Everything was lit up, the music was blaring, the smell of the food was intoxicating, and everyone was dancing and having a great time.

We said hello to everyone and made sure everything was set. When everything checked out alright, we took off to party.

That night we danced, laughed, talked to friends we hadn't in a while, and ate food. What's better than that? Well I guess kissing Thalia, but that happened a couple times that night, so everything was great. Well that was true, until we had a few unexpected visitors at around 11:30.

"What? A party I wasn't invited to?" someone screeched from the doors of the pavilion. The music stopped and everyone stared. Standing there was a drunk Apollo holding a beer.

Percy walked up to Apollo and ushered him outside. We all stopped and stared at each other for a while and gave some whispers. It was about five minutes later when we heard Apollo scream, "Fine! Lets leave but I want to execute every single one of them!"

Artemis and Percy then walked in, flushed. "Okay guys, he was joking. Just continue your party and I'm gonna take him home."

The music turned back on and we heard the two gods take off. We all acted as if nothing happened, and then midnight came. Tinsley, a daughter of Aphrodite, went up to do the count down.

"Okay guys. 10.…9.…8.…7.…6.…5.…4.…3.…2.…1.… HAPPY NEW YEARS!" We all screamed in unison. All the couples of the camp kissed, including me and Thals, while all the others looked around awkwardly. One more song played and I'm pretty sure everyone danced.

Afterwards, the committee planned to clean up tomorrow, and we all left. Me and Thals got to my cabin and climbed in bed. There, we made-out to celebrate, then fell asleep in each others arms.

**Not as good as I wanted I think. But you're the readers,, please review and let me know how I did. XOXO!**

"


	23. Chapter 23

**Hi! Thanks for all of the reviews for chapter 23. I really appreciate all of the great reviews. But many of you are craving some action. I have a good idea, but I'll have to skip ahead a little bit to make it work. Please review and tell me if this would be all right. Anyways, this is just a filler chapter I was thinking about today in algebra. Just remember, every amazing couple gets in fights, that's all I'm saying. Anyways I don't own anything except my idea. Enjoy!**

Nicos pov

I walked in to my cabin after my last class on a Friday. I threw my jacket on the couch and turned the stereo on high. Bobbing my head the whole way, I got to the kitchen and grabbed a cookie that was on the counter. Just then, my cell began to ring.

"Hey Nico!" A friend I met a couple of months ago, David, exclaimed in the phone.

"Hey David. What's going on?"

"Well Trevor bailed on me tonight and I was wondering if you wanted to come over and play Black Ops with me," He asked cautiously. David thought I was the coolest guy around, being the son of Hades and all, and if I played a video game with him, it would make him ecstatic. But he was nerd. Him and his friend Trevor were always stuck in the Hermes cabin playing Xbox on the weekends.

"What happened to Trevor?" I asked, trying to ease out of the question. I really wasn't in the mood for a nerd fest tonight.

"Well he got a girlfriend! From the Nemesis cabin and everything. She's really nice and even pretty! But she stole my Black Ops buddy from me," Well that was hard to believe. But the poor guy seemed pitiful. How could I just say no?

"Alright man, I guess I will. I'll be there soon," I told him. We made our plans and I hung up. I knew Thalia would be okay with it, since I hang out with her every night when I go to sleep. I wrote a note and left it on my front door. To bad I just forgot a little something.

Thalias pov

I looked at my reflection one more time before I went out the door to get Nico since he hadn't showed up yet. I was wearing skinny jeans, my best blouse, and flats. My hair was straightened and pulled back in a brown headband. I put my coat over the outfit, and left.

I was surprised to see all of the lights off in Nicos cabin. It looked deserted, so I speed walked up to the door. When I got there, all I got was a note.

Dear Thalia,

Hey baby! Tonight David asked me over, and I accepted. I hope your not to mad at me, but he sounded so lonely and sad. His friend got a girlfriend and they went out tonight so he had no body but me. And we both know how he thinks I'm freaking amazing. Anyways, I'm in the Hermes cabin playing video games. I thought maybe you could use a night without me around anyways. Girls night! Ha-ha I don't know what I'm talking about. But anyways, tomorrow it's just you and me. I love you and I will see you tonight.

-Nico

I read the letter about three times. At first I was shocked, then upset, then enraged. How could he forget? Last weekend we made some great plans for Friday night. We were going to go to New York, eat a nice meal with our dads money and see a show with our dads money. Then, if we had money left over, we were going to stay at a hotel and spend another day in New York tomorrow. Plus, all during a class I kept flirting with him more than usual. You know, the occasional wink, drawing hearts on his hand with my finger. I had it all worked out, now it was ruined.

I stormed off to the Hermes cabin in full rage. I climbed up the stairs, ignoring the STAY AWAY sign. I flung the door open to expose the two in full gaming mode, not even realizing I was there. I casually walked over to the Xbox, and turned it off. It made a little sound and the screen went black. They both looked at me for what seemed like the first time.

"Thalia? What are you doing here?" Nico asked, half mad cause he just lost his precious game.

"Well I guess you don't seem to remember that date night we planned last weekend, do you?" I bellowed at him. David sat back with a look of confusion and Nico looked like he had been hit by a car. I was glad I struck him this way.

"Thals, I'm so sorry-" I cut him off.

"I cannot BELIEVE you would forget. All day I winked at you, totally flirted with you and you forgot? I mean, this was going to be our night! We were gonna spend all of our dads money and laugh and hang out and just be together for once without anyone else! But no, you ruined all of that." I rambled.

A look of anger came on his face, and he yelled, "Well you could be like a normal girl and go on about it. But nook I haven't even heard of it since last Friday and you blame this on me?"

"Of course! I remembered! And you know what? If you truly cared about spending time with me, you would've of remembered. So whatever. Just stay here I'm going with Mason!" I yelled back at him. His face broke as I walked out. I knew that had probably hit him hard since Mason pretty much loves me and Nico hates him for it. Mason, as a son of Aphrodite, was always looking good and would do anything for me. I knew this would work.

I walked off diligently to the Aphrodite cabin. I was about to knock, when I stopped myself. I knew that If Nico did something like that to me, it would tear me to pieces. I stalked off the porch and went to the lake. I know I wasn't a Poseidon girl or anything, but I loved the dock at the lake. It was a great place to think things over.

I got there and took a seat, watching the ripples of the water. I found myself with a few tears falling down my cheeks. I wiped them away quickly, and looked around, making sure I saw no one. I was someone who never cried around camp, even in the most intense pain. It seemed like I had been there for 10 or so minutes when I heard strumming on the guitar.

_A strangled smile fell from your face_

_It kills me that I hurt you this way_

_The worst part is that I didn't even know_

_Now there's a million reasons for you to go_

_But if you can find a reason to stay_

_I'll do whatever it takes_

_To turn this around_

_I know what's at stake_

_I know that I've let you down_

_And if you give me a chance_

_Believe that I can change_

_I'll keep us together whatever it takes_

_She said "If we're gonna make this work_

_You gotta let me inside even though it hurts_

_Don't hide the broken parts that I need to see"_

_She said "Like it or not it's the way it's gotta be_

_You gotta love yourself if you can ever love me"_

_I'll do whatever it takes_

_To turn this around_

_I know what's at stake_

_I know that I've let you down_

_And if you give me a chance_

_And give me a break_

_I'll keep us together, I know you deserve much better_

_But remember the time I told you the way that I felt_

_That I'd be lost without you and never find myself_

_Let's hold onto each other above everything else_

_Start over, start over_

_I'll do whatever it takes_

_To turn this around_

_I know what's at stake_

_I know I've let you down_

_And if you give me a chance_

_and believe that I can change_

_I'll keep us together whatever it takes_

By this time Nico had come up and wiped away the tears as he strummed. I'm not sure how that happened, but it did. It's weird to me how I can be so mad at him but then he does something like that and everything is okay. I jumped in to his arms and he hugged me back.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to forget. It was all my fault, and trust me it won't happen again. I love you and I can't afford to lose you. I would probably kill myself before I let you get away." He whispered in my ear.

"I love you too. I probably over reacted, but I was looking forward to just you and me tonight. I thought you weren't at that time," I admitted.

"You know every moment I spend with you means everything to me. It's just been stressful cause of me being so behind in school work because of that three months. But you come first to me, always. I love you so much,"

I kissed him hard, full of love and relief. We stayed like that till he picked me up in his arms. I screeched and he laughed. He picked up his guitar and we stayed like that till we got back to his cabin. Everyone was looking at us like were freaks, but who said we weren't?

**This song is called Whatever It Takes by Lifehouse. It sounds a little off the subject, but this is the only song that apologized to someone they loved that I liked a lot. Like? Not like? Either way review and make my day : D**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys thanks for reading. Okay, so I decided that moving forward as much as I thought might not be a good idea. But were still going to move forward; about 6 months to be exact. I was bored, along with you guys, because of the little action. So I thought maybe some action would be awesome. It might not make since at first, but I promise it will later. Anyways, I don't own anything except my ideas. **

Nicos pov

Today was the day me and Thals had been talking about for quite a while. It was June 6th and the day all of camp came back. All day, people came from car, pegasi, and anything they could think of. If it wasn't for the mist, mortals would be thinking some pretty strange things.

All day we greeted our friends we haven't seen since Christmas. Camp isn't really the same without the heat, the screaming ten year olds, the random activities, and the friends who just come along with it all. Yep, this was going to be a great summer, I could feel it already.

One person I remember seeing was Sammy. Since Christmas, she has gotten REALLY pregnant. All of the girls were around her, talking about the baby and how she was and stuff. It was rumored she was having a baby boy. Her and Thalia became really good friends after the whole thing this December happened. Thalia told me the baby could come any day now and stuff about contractions that I could seriously live my whole life without knowing. Unless Thalia… never mind.

But anyways, that night was our first camp fire sing along of the summer. The Apollo cabin lead us through some songs while we sat around roasting marshmallows. The senior counselors, which involved everyone over the age of 15, kept our dignified spots, just left of the snack table. We all sat in fold out, outdoor chairs comfortably.

"Yep! It's finally over. I mean, I love Georgetown and everything but I love it here much more." Annabeth explained to Thalia and me.

"Well I'm just glad my 17th birthday is in a few days," I announced to the world. Everyone asked me what I wanted and I told them money, which is what you always ask for.

"Easy enough," Katie murmured and we all laughed. All-in-all, we were having a pretty beast time. I turned around to say something, and saw a look of intense pain on Sammy's face.

"Hey Sammy? Are you okay?" I asked caringly to the girl sitting behind me. Thalia noticed and turned around, giving Sammy a compassionate face.

"Yeah! I mean, they're probably not real, just like before. See, look it's over," she confirmed and smiled. I still wasn't satisfied, and neither was Thalia.

"Alright, but if you need anything you had better tell us. Would you want to have your child around a campfire?" Thalia questioned.

Sammy rolled her eyes, and replied, "No I guess I wouldn't."

Me and Thalia turned around and got back to the campfire singing. Thirty minutes later, I heard a gasp from behind and Sammy holding her stomach. I got up quickly , followed by Thalia and her friend Kylie. I saw water everywhere and knew what had just happened.

"Ummmm I think I'm having a baby!" Sammy exclaimed.

"Nah dip Sherlock. Nico, do you think you and Percy could carry her off to the infirmary?" Kylie asked me sweetly.

"Yeah sure, whatever it takes." I replied and hurried to get Percy. By then everyone was looking at us, and I had a feeling the sing along was over for tonight.

Percy got up and went to where Sammy was sitting, in pain. With Sammy's help, we successfully picked her up and carried her all the way to the infirmary. We were followed by most of the senior campers, except the Aphrodite cabin.

We got there and explained to the campers on duty what happened. They directed us to a bed, and we cautiously slid her there. They gave her a hospital gown and me and Percy went to join the others outside.

"Hey, Sammy's in a bed lying down and getting put in her gown." Percy announced to the small crowd gathered outside the infirmary.

Most of the guys, including me and Percy, and some of the girls left soon after because we thought we were invading her privacy. Thalia and Annabeth stayed because of there friendship, so I was alone in my cabin.

I texted Thalia most of the time, her giving me updates about Sammy. But Thalia did have to explain to me what everything meant, and that made it a little awkward. We have been dating a year and we still aren't able to have that kind of discussion.

By 3am that night, she was fully dilated and Thalia told me to come down. I was half asleep, but I did want to see this baby. I got dressed quickly and went down to the infirmary, in the pitch blackness, looking for Harpies. When I made it without being eaten, I made a silent prayer to the Gods and walked in. Automatically I saw Thalia, Annabeth, Kylie, Katie, and all of there boyfriends. I also heard so much screaming it probably woke up everyone in that poor infirmary.

"Let me guess, she's having the baby," They all nodded and I sat beside Thalia.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Thalia's bright blue eyes were tired and full of worry.

"Well, she's just been in a lot of pain the last few hours and I just hope she's alright. I mean, this isn't really the number one hospital in the nation if something does happen," she explained in a worried voice.

"Well back when I was born, it was really unsafe to have kids. Women died in labor and now it's pretty safe and normal. I turned out just fine so that baby will too," I reassured.

"That's what you think….. Just kidding!" she joked. I fake moped as soon as another last scream rang my ear drums. I then heard a baby cry not to long afterwards, and sighed inwardly.

"Awwwww listen!" Katie shrieked. Travis rolled his eyes, but in a loving way and the everyone smiled. About ten minutes later the Apollo kid who helped with the delivery ushered us in to the room with a smile on his face.

"We cleaned up the baby and Sammy so it should be safe," He mentioned.

We walked in and saw a tired looking Sammy lying in bed with a baby in her arms. The girls rushed to her bedside and started cooing while the guys sat back awkwardly. Sammy rolled her eyes and ushered us over as well. We stood over our girlfriends and looked at the tiny baby in her arms.

The little boy had dark brown hair that looked a bit curly. When he opened them, electric green eyes peeked out in wonder. I thought he seemed healthy, but he was the first baby I had ever seen right after birth. He looked a lot like Sammy but you could see Dustin in his facial features. I prayed to the gods he would turn in to a Sammy and not a Dustin.

"Wow Sammy, he's so cute." Kylie mumbled, brushing her hand over his forehead. We all smiled and watched the little boy move closer to his mother.

At that point I knew I wanted to be a dad one day. Just to see a baby and no you brought that into the world would be amazing. I looked at Thalia and I saw a beautiful expression on her face. I don't think it would be hard to convince her later on.

We all lifted our head away as Chiron strolled in to see the child. He stood beside us, looking down in the little blue blanket.

"Sammy, he's amazing and very healthy. Congratulations." Chiron announced. We all nodded in unison while Sammy stroked her child's hair.

"I know. Life's going to be different from now on though. But hopefully I get some help from my siblings and friends, right?" She asked and we all laughed, nodding our heads.

"What are you going to name him?" Annabeth questioned. We all looked onward as Sammy looked at her baby.

"I'm thinking Athan. It means eternal life and I thought it would fit since he overcame that abuse when he was very young. I don't know I was just on a website looking up Greek names and I thought it was cute, original. What do you guys think?" she asked us all.

"I think it's great Sammy. You know, when I look at him I could picture him being a Athan." I opinioned. Everyone else agreed and Sammy decided on the name, once and for all.

"Okay guys. So Athan Owen Bradston." she finalized and we all smiled, even little Athan.

We all left half an hour later, our hearts heavy, when the Hermes cabin came. We thought maybe they would like a little bit of privacy. Plus we knew Hermes himself would be coming soon too, and I know I didn't want to get in the way.

"That is so sweet," Thalia broke the silence as we walked back to my cabin.

"I know. Plus Athan is the best boy name I could think of for that kid," I added.

She nodded smiling. "Nico, I love you."

"I love you too Thals." I agreed. I saw in the early dawn her smile grow wider.

We made it to my cabin and fell asleep on the couch together. But Neither of us really were prepared for what would happen when we woke up.


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey people! This is where it gets juicy so this is definitely a must read. Thanks and please let me know how I did. **

Thalias pov

Have you ever had a very long night, then all of a sudden get woken up by random pounding on your door? Well if you have, you know it sucks. I woke up on Nicos couch with him lying beside me. Outside, it sounded like ten people were trying to knock down our door.

I slowly got up, matted down my hair, and opened the door. On Nicos porch there was Percy and Annabeth, looking like they had just witnessed a murder. That pretty much ripped me out of my sweet dream land.

"NICO! GET UP!" I yelled to my boyfriend, stilllying on the couch.

"What?" he asked wined, clearly annoyed. I threw a nearby pillow at him and watched his body slide off the couch. He wobbled over to the door and saw the expressions on there face. He soon realized something was up and began to be a man.

"Guys, what's wrong?" I asked worried. Anything could've happened here at camp.

Annabeth took a deep breath and explained, word for word. "Well after we left last night, Hermes came and so did all of his kids. They congratulated, met Athan and such. All was going good, then they left. Sammy finally got her much needed sleep and Athan was put in his little crib and was sleeping too. Well this morning an Apollo kid came in to check on them and found Athan not in his crib. He looked everywhere, made sure no other kid had him, and they still didn't find him. They woke her up, told her the horrible news, and she began sobbing. She called me and I thought maybe us four could go on a quest to get Athan back."

Me and Nico both quickly agreed. The rest of the morning was a total blur. Ten minutes after I woke up, I was dressed in different clothes and standing outside Rachel's small cabin. Chiron had quickly agreed to the quest. I think Athan has his little finger wrapped around our camp director.

Anyways, her cabin was a great addition to the camp. It sat by the canoe lake and always had this mystical feeling about it. It was made of obsidian and kinda resembled Nicos cabin, except for the sign of Delphi hanging on the building. Purple torches burned night and day, the eternal flame of Delphi. The door was open during the day, always replaced by a purple curtain.

We all walked in and looked around. You could tell someone important lived here. The walls were painted a deep, green and looked pretty medieval. The furniture was black, but modern in a weird way. She had a brick fireplace where a TV sat nearby. Hanging over the fireplace was a picture of Rachel and Apollo, which kinda creeped me out. What am I saying, the whole place creeped me out.

Rachel came out of a nearby room and greeted us. " Hey guys! What brings you to my beautiful estate?" Nico snickered and I had to elbow him to make him stop. Boys, so insensitive.

"Were going on a quest." Percy explained. He gave her all the details and she seemed really worked up, even though she didn't know Sammy.

"Wow how horrible. I feel so bad. So you need your prophecy ok, I will see what I can do." An awkward silence fell over the place when nothing happened. A few minutes went by, and she walked to put something away. As soon as she did this, the spirit finally decided it was her turn and took over. She turned toward us with those green creepy eyes and spoke,

Four brave half bloods

Have answered the call

When all else fails, remember the falls

One collegue lost, another rescued from frost

The blade shall strike again

She came back from her phycho fit and asked what she had said. Nico told her and her face beame puzzled.

"Well okay good luck!" She exclaimed all to happy. We said goodbye, Percy the most since they're still good friends, and left quickly.

"Wow the blade shall strike again was really random, am I right?" I asked as we walked to the infirmary. We were going to say one last goodbye before we set out. They all laughed half heartedly and I knew they were trying to decipher the prophecy. I joined in there little thinking circle.

"Okay, so obviously were the four half bloods who answered the call," Nico thought aloud.

"Nah dip. So apparently we also get in trouble and need to remember the falls. So does that mean a physical fall, or like a waterfall or something?" I added.

"Well it just depends on where we end up going I guess. And one collegue lost doesn't sound to good…" Percy worriedly looked between us. If any of us were lost, I don't know what I would possibly do.

"PERCY! ANNABETH! THALIA! NICO!" Hermes yelled from the Big House when we were about a football field distance away. Wait, Hermes? We all ran up to meet him at the front steps to see what the matter was. We bowed, but he ushered us up to our feet almost as soon as we had gotten down.

"Dustin is gone from Olympus!" Oh shiz…..

"What are you talking about?" Percy questioned.

"Last night, after I left, Dustin got away from his special cell-like apartment. I told those nymphs to watch him, but no. They played poker. POKER! But anyways, apparently Hephaestus took Dustin under his wing and Dustin was really learning. He got off his specially made tracking device because of what he learned and everything. I have reasons to believe he's the one who took Athan."

"Well do you have any idea where he could be?" Nico asked worried.

"Well you all know how each god has a designated 'spot' in the U.S.?" We all nodded. Each god had random spots where there kids go when they needed to get away. Like my dad's, his is a door in a New York alley you would other wise miss. You walk in and it's amazing, full of food, drinks, and like a little rich person apartment . We all looked at Hermes for more information. "Well Aphrodite says he might have gone there but we don't know. It is very hard for any other demi-gods to find, but it's somewhere near Niagara Falls. I wish I could help more, but you know it's against ancient laws to help you. Good luck, please bring back my grandson."

We nodded and promised to try our best. He thanked us and popped away. The last stop was to the infirmary. I know Sammy would be happy to hear the news of us leaving.

"Sammy?" Annabeth knocked on her door.

"Come in," Sammy agreed in a pitiful voice.

We walked inside and saw Sammy sitting on the edge of her bed. Her eyes were puffy and red, probably from crying so much.

I went to sit by her and give her a hug. She huged me back, putting her head in my shoulder.

"I've been with him for nine months and now all I get is someone…..kidnapping him," she whimpered. She pulled away and I knew I had to do this for her.

"We're going to get him, Sammy," Percy stood up. She looked at us for a while to see if we were legitimate. When she saw the seriousness on our faces, she got up to hug all of us, tears threatening to come loose.

"Thank you all. I wish I could come, but I have to heal as the Apollo kids say. Plus my dad says it's dangerous. Stupid people worry to much," She explained. We all nodded understandingly and she just smiled.

Annabeth looked at me, and I read her expression easily. "_should we tell her?" _

I looked at her and could tell she had a good idea anyways. I nodded and she elbowed Nico.

"Ummm Sammy?" Nico began. Sammy looked up, wondering, "We think that Dustin might be behind this."

She nodded, and spoke, "Well I thought it was possible. Who else would do something like that except for that- never mind."

"Well I guess we should go," Percy broke the thinking silence. Sammy walked over and gave one last hug.

"Bring him back," she whispered, and we all promised we would do whatever it takes. She waved at us as we walked away.

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! : D**


	26. Chapter 26

Nicos pov

The four of us walked back to our cabins to pack things for our quest. The idea was in ten minutes we would meet at Annabeths car, a huge Cadillac Escalade. Lets just say her mom really knows how to pick cars.

When I walked in, I went to my room and got a small backpack. I filled it with two outfits, lots of ambrosia and nectar, my sword, skull ring, money and some toiletries I probably wont need. I went around my cabin to make sure everything was off and alright. On my way, I saw a picture of Bianca and me smiling and laughing right before she died. I looked at it, long and hard, and picked it up. I smiled and put it in my backpack along with the other stuff.

I seemed done, even though I knew I would forget something of importance. I turned out all the lights and walked out the door to see Thalia walking out of her door too. I locked up everything and met Thalia in the middle.

"Hi," she said, grabbing my hand. I looked at her and smiled, and she smiled back.

"Are you nervous?" She asked at my side a little way down the road.

"I guess a little. Come to think of it, I think this is my first real quest." I told her.

"Wow this is, I guess my third, if you don't count coming to camp in general. That was hard and we faced a lot of monsters."

"Well I was just a jerk my second summer and the next was the war, and the ones after that were just boring, happy summers."

Thalia decided to take this time to tell me about her past quests. Don't get me wrong, it helped a lot, but by the time we got to Annabeths car I was ready for her to just be quiet. A lot of this included Luke and Annabeth and more Luke. My fatal flaw is holding grudges, and what he did to Thalia ticks me off the most. You could say I had a strong dislike to him.

She was silent, so I spoke, " Hey, I want you to know that I love you and always will, okay?" I said as we stood by Annabeths SUV.

She turned to me and replied, " I will love you forever too."

Suddenly a different mood ran over me, Thalia too apparently, because she leaned forward and pressed her lips to mine. I quickly joined in, pushing her up against the hood of the SUV after a few minutes. It seemed to be about a million degrees outside when it was only about sat on the Escalade, her body pressing up against mine, and we were both contempt. When our tongues met it was like electricity, and wow I sound like a girl; but every word was true. I'm not sure how long it lasted, but it was definitely something we both needed. Thalia pulled apart, and I looked around for a reason. I saw Percy and Annabeth standing to the side, awkward and looking at there feet.

Helping Thalia off of the car, I cleared my throat to break the awkward silence that had settled over. We all stood there until Annabeth said, "Okay, everyone can just put there bags in the back. And I call driver."

"I call shot gun!" Percy exclaimed, and we all rolled our eyes. Everything was back to normal. After getting everything situated, we got in our designated seats and took off.

"Okay, so I got our mapquest directions, but there straight from Percy's moms apartment so that's our first stop," Annabeth explained. We all agreed and set off for the great unknown.

The ride, not surprising, was pretty entertaining. We cranked up the radio to the song "Rocketter" and I was singing it horribly just to get on there nerves. We were laughing and joking, but not to much so Annabeth wouldn't roll off the road. A lot of the jokes were directed to me and Thalia, because of earlier, but it turned out we laughed along. Everything was well. But for some reason, four half bloods, three children of the big three, doesn't settle well with monsters.

Annabeth parked her huge vehicle in a tight parking spot beside the Jackson's apartment. It was about noon and light rain fell from the sky, so clouds were covering the sky. The sidewalks weren't to full, so we ran across easily and made it to the awning of Percy's apartment. That's where we met her.

I had never seen to many empousa's up close and personal, but these three seemed pretty scary. She would have been pretty I guess, except for the flaming hair and demonic eyes.

"What are young demi godsssssss doing in a placccce like New York?" the leader as it looked hissed.

"Us? Is it just me, or aren't you the ones with the hair on fire?" They hissed at him some more, and plunged. Percy held up his blade and one dived right into its middle. The empousa screeched and disintegrated. The other two fought us, but it was no match. Percy, being invincible and battle hardened, slashed and cut without a worry. The rest of us stood to the side, shanking and slashing when ever we got the chance too. Soon both were dead and we had barely broken a sweat.

"Okay guys, don't get to comfortable, this is just the beginning," Percy reminded us. We nodded, put our weapons away, and walked into Percy's apartment building like nothing had happened.

We were soon being mothered by Mrs. Jackson in a nice, modern apartment. The walls were grey and the furniture bright and colorful. Me and Thalia sat on a red couch while Percy and Annabeth shared a white, leather chair. Rain slid down the large windows, but sun still found it's way through. It looked like it had last Christmas, minus the decorations.

"Would you guys like something to eat? I don't want you guys getting hungry on the trip," she asked us nicely.

"We would love something mom. Especially some blue cookies," Percy remarked. His mom rolled her eyes and went in the kitchen.

"Thanks," we all yelled as she left.

"Okay, so maybe this would be a good time to be strategizing about what we should do," Annabeth said as we listened to Mrs. Jackson in the kitchen.

We all agreed, and Annabeth began calculating in her head, "Okay, so first thing's first; it takes seven and a half hours to get to Niagara Falls. If we leave here at 1:00 or 1:30 then we could make It there by 8:00 or 8:30, depending on how much we stop."

"Okay, sounds good. Then we can get a hotel tonight, rest and then tomorrow, we can investigate." Thalia mentioned beside me.

"Alright. But then how are we going to know we've reached her lair?" Percy questioned.

"Well every god leaves random clues that have something to do with them. All we have to do is look for something Aphrodite would like. Shouldn't be to hard." I chimed in.

Thirty minutes later we were eating burgers and fries, drinking blue soda, and had a great plan mapped out. We would drive down tonight and stay at the Holiday Inn pretty close to the falls. We would get two rooms and rest up enough for the next day. Tomorrow we will take a tour of Niagara Falls and, hopefully, on the way we would find the secret spot of Aphrodite. Throw in some monsters and freaks and you have our journey to Niagara Falls.

We got done at about 1:00, and we knew we had better get going. We thanked Mrs. Jackson, grabbed a plate full of cookies, and set off through New York to find Athan.

**Thanks for reading. Oh, and while I'm here, I would looooooove it if you reviewed. Reviews really motivate me to write more! **


	27. Chapter 27

**Christmas is in a whole six days! Am I the only one excited about this? Any who, merry Christmas. This story will be my gift to you ha-ha. I do not own anything in this story, just my ideas. **

Thalias pov

We all got in the car, our same spots as last time, excited and motivated.

Our little navigator, Percy, began telling Annabeth where she has to go," Okay, first we have to go on the Roosevelt Island Bridge."

"Alright I think I see the entrance, shiatsu! I just passed it!"

I could tell this would be an interesting ride. After turning around in a deserted parking lot, we finally got on the bridge and started out. We turned the radio up and enjoyed ourselves, getting on Facebook and making fun of statuses; lip sinking dramatically to random songs; and of course making fun of each other in every possible way.

Five hours came and went, then we finally stopped at little McDonalds in Manchester New York. After stretching our legs on the sidewalk, getting some pretty weird stares from strangers, we went in to eat.

After Percy gave me the money, I went to order our food, "Yeah, I want a four double cheeseburgers, all of them with everything. I also need two large fries and four large sweet teas."

I paid for the items, got everyone there drinks, then sat down with the three at a nearby booth.

"Here's your drinks, my masters," I said as I handed out the teas.

"Good! Now get on your hands and knees and lick my feet clean!" My idiot boyfriend joked.

I stuck my tongue out at him and 'playfully' hit him.

After Nico complained, we heard "457," coming from the counter.

"Our number," I announced to the table. They all casually looked around like they didn't hear me, and I sighed. I got up, got our food, and everyone came back to reality.

We each grabbed a hamburger, a drink, then each couple shared some fries. That was what we always did when we went on double dates, I thought we might as well add some romance on this quest.

"This is nice. The four of us sittin' here, eaten McDonalds, about to go to beautiful Niagara Falls to fight with Dustin the kidnapper. So very nice," Nico sarcastically commented.

We nodded and smiled, due to the fact our mouths were full of cheeseburger. We ate silently now, watching that mom struggle with her three kids and that business man sit in the corner alone.

"Well that was good," Percy clarified for us when he got done. I grabbed the last fry to annoy Nico and it worked. He gave me his annoyed look and I smiled a huge cheesy smile.

"Okay so everyone's done, lets go! We have places to get to," Annabeth commanded. We grabbed our drinks and went to the bathroom one more time before we left. According to Annabeth we "weren't stopping again until we reached the hotel". After everything was taken care of, we left the restaurant and climbed back in the SUV.

"Okay now we have to get back on the highway some how," Percy navigated again.

Me and Nico were goofing off in the back of the SUV, laughing and being our stupid selves. "Hey, guys, intimacy and the back of the car only fit together when the people are alone," Percy pretended to scold us.

"Ha-ha Percy you are freaking hilarious!" I said, my voice full of sarcasm.

Two hours more, and we were in Niagara Falls, New York.

"Finally!" I yelled when I saw the sign for five more miles.

"I know I was about to kill all of you," Annabeth commented from the front.

"Wow thanks _sweetheart_," Percy replied. "So where's Holiday Inn?"

"Pretty close I think. Just look for a sign," Annabeth answered.

We found the sign, along with the Holiday Inn in downtown Niagara Falls. After parking and getting inside, we walked up to the tired looking woman at the front desk with all of our luggage. I could tell she just _loved _her job.

"Can I help you people?" she asked ever so pleasantly.

"Yes, we need two adjoined rooms, each with two full size beds, for two nights," Nico responded.

"Okay we have two on the third floor for 75 dollars each," she said flatly from behind her computer.

"We will take that," Nico agreed. Percy handed her the money, and in return we got four keys.

"Thanks," we all muttered and walked off. We caught an elevator with five people already on, and squeezed in. Thankfully, we made it to the third floor, luggage and all.

Walking, Annabeth brought up how we would sleep, "Okay so girls in one room, and boys in the other, right?"

"Whatever you guys want," Nico added.

"Sounds good," I said as we found our room number. I took the key from Percy and slid it in the slot. It beeped and I pushed my way in the room.

"Lets check this place out," Percy mumbled as he turned the lights on. When they did come on, we were surprised to find a little mistake.

Instead of two beds, one huge king size sat in the middle. It was nice with a little plasma on the wall and a huge, modern bathroom in the front.

"Ummmm well I guess I could go downstairs and switch-" Percy began to walk out.

"No, why do that. I mean were all tired, ready for some sleep and showers. Why not just have me and Percy and Nico and Thalia sleep in the same room. It's not like we haven't done it before," Annabeth disagreed.

"I like that idea!" I seconded. Nico rolled his eyes by my side but I could tell he didn't disagree.

"Well me and Percy will take this room and you and Nico can take the other one if you want."

We all nodded and me and Nico grabbed our things and lugged them inside the next room.

"Goodnight. Remember, we can here every noise you make," Percy reminded us.

"Right back at you," I said and shut the door. Now me and Nico were alone for the first time since we left. I jumped on the huge bed and laid down, closing my eyes. I felt Nico come up to me and lay really close to me.

I opened my eyes and saw big brown ones looking back at me. "Hello," I muttered.

"Guess what?" Nico questioned.

"Yep?"

"Am I the only who wants to finish up what we were doing early?" He whispered seductively. I knew exactly what he was talking about, so I leaned forward a couple of inches to kiss him. I knew Chiron would be approving of _this,_ I thought as we curled up together on the huge bed, not taking up nearly as much space as possible. He switched to getting on top of me, putting his knees around my legs. I put my arms around his neck, pulling him as close as possible.

"I hear the bed rocking!" Percy screamed from the next room. We both ignored him, not missing a beat in our activity. He licked my lip, easily getting me to open my mouth. His tongue went in my mouth and our tongues met. I was conscious of his hand all over my back and stomach. I was loving every moment of it, and decided to put my hand on his knee.

We kept going, both of our bodies finding a rhythm of its own. Moaning came from both of our mouths, and I knew that I could do this all night. A while later, my hand slipped under his shirt, and it was off in an instance. At that moment I thought of the song "Higher" by Taio Cruize. I would've laughed if I could've, but I was a little busy at that time.

It ended when Nico pulled away. "What's wrong?" I asked, gasping for breath.

"Well, unless you want a Nico or Thalia Jr., I suggest we calm ourselves," he said with a corky smile, still on top of me.

"Oh yeah, I kinda forgot about that," I replied, blushing. He fell beside me and I put my head on his chest.

"I guess I should take a shower now," I sighed with my eyes closed.

"You seem tired, you can always take one tomorrow morning," he replied.

"Yeah but tomorrow morning something else will be happening, so we should take them tonight," I remarked back mysteriously.

"Okay we could take one together," he whispered in my ear. I flicked him, hard, in the nose.

"I meant with-"

"Just don't finish that sentence," I said rolling my eyes. I got up and went in the bathroom, taking my bag with me.

After we were both cleansed, we pulled down the beds to check for bed bugs. Who would've known Nico would be so scared of tiny little bugs. After everything checked clear, we jumped in the bed and fell asleep snuggled up.

**Awwwww so sweet. I hadn't had a nice make out session in one of my stories for a while so your welcome to those who like PDA. Anyway, review, review, review!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Wow my last chapter was apparently funny! That is something I'm very proud of so thank you to you who reviewed. This chapter is Nicos birthday! I'm excited to write this and I will try (probably fail) to add some more humor. I also said I would take suggestions, so I added in a part that Skylar, Daughter of Hades made up. I thank you for the idea and remember, if you have an idea you can send it to me and I will try and fit it in to my ideas. Anyways, on to the story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and/or the Olympians.**

Thalias pov 

I woke up at 6am from the blaring alarm beside Nico. I shook him, muttering," Hit the alarm idiot."

"Sorry, sorry," he murmured and slammed it with the hand that wasn't under his pillow. We sat there for a moment, gaining peace back in the dark hotel room.

I then remembered it was Nicos birthday and jumped out of bed. I could feel Nico looking at me like I was on drugs, but I didn't look at him. I went over to my suitcase and picked out a paper hat I bought at a gas station yesterday. He looked surprised when he saw HAPPY BIRTHDAY! on the top of it.

"Happy Birthday Sweetie!" I said, smiling and sitting down right next to him in bed. He sat up and I put the little hat on him and smiled even bigger. "Cute."

"I bet it is," he replied, smiling. "I forget I was turning seventeen today."

"Well I didn't. Me, Percy, and Annabeth all brought you gifts, too," I mentioned.

"Thank you for remembering," he replied, kissing me on the forehead and getting up. He walked in the bathroom, probably going to brush his teeth or something. I took the opportunity to walk in Percy and Annabeths room and get them up and going.

"Hey! We have to get Nicos mini party ready, remember?" I questioned. Both of them sat on the edge of the bed, looking intensively at the TV.

"What's-" but then I stopped. For the first time that morning, I heard sirens outside the hotel and a lot of yelling. I then looked at the TV to see cop cars around this hotel. The caption was 'Freak Beast at Holiday Inn?'.

I ran back in my room and found almost every channel featuring this breaking news. I then walked over to the bathroom door and pounded on it. A very irritated Nico popped out with a toothbrush in his mouth.

"whaaa?" he asked. I pulled him out and stood him in front of the TV. We stood there together, trying to figure out what that thing was.

The 'freak beast' had the head and wings of an eagle, but the body of a lion. Its large beak look threatening, like it could merely poke a person and they would die. It was standing in the lobby, sniffing at the air like he had found his breakfast. I could only guess he was after us.

I walked in to the opposite room and saw Percy had gotten dressed. "Annabeth, what is that thing?" I asked cautiously. Nico had come in, toothbrush free, and stood by me.

"Well, it's almost unbelievable, but I think a Griffin," she answered.

I took out my phone and looked up Griffin in Google. "Griffin: a huge creature that is said to have originated in the land of the Hyperborean's. It is very huge and you should try to not make trouble with it." I read aloud.

"Yep. Lets say we fight this thing before it gets out of control." Annabeth proposed and we agreed.

"Yeah, just because Google frowns upon that…" Nico commented.

Everyone went in there separate rooms and quickly got dressed. We met outside in the hallway, with our backpacks full of weapons, and bolted for the stairs. We ran down three flights and finally made it to the commotion.

We stood in front of a massively large lion thing. It had a tail that looked like a poisonous snake, more than likely it was, and ears with feathers on them. I almost felt bad for the Griffin, I mean feathers on your ears are probably about as annoying as earrings.

As soon as he saw us, he quit looking up and sniffing. His face was like, "_finally after all of this screeching, my breakfast has came."_

"Strategy?" Percy muttered to no one in particular.

"Well, two of us could distract her and the other two could find away to kill her," Annabeth suggested. We quickly went in to action; me holding my bow at my side and Percy with his sword, we went to the back of it to kill it. Annabeth and Nico stayed at the front, yelling insults and holding there knife and sword like they were going to slash.

"Hey, ugly!" Nico yelled. The Griffin reared toward Nico, thrashing his teeth and coming at him quickly.

Annabeth quickly intervened, yelling, "You ugly fatso! Look at me!"

I turned away to go and find Percy, who was trying to find a nice spot to stab his sword in the giant. To bad for him, the thing kept jumping and moving his foot, nearly making a Percy pancake.

I turned around, just remembering about the mortals. Poor tourist, who knows what they seeing right now. The news tonight will probably involve a zoo breakout, the animal deciding to vacation at Holiday Inn. I made sure no mortal was in the way or harmed, and went under the Griffin, Percy right on my heals. He was finally calm enough for us to kill him, well calm for a monster.

We nodded at each other, and I ran up to the front with my two friends. I shot him in the face a few times, and he seemed very angry. He came up to me, trying to get in my face I think. Luckily, Percy was quick with the slaying, and he soon disintegrated all over me.

"Yummy," I said just thrilled. The screams stopped soon, and silence filled the large lobby. We walked through the huge crowd, the people barely registering the four of us. The lady from the front desk last night stared at us for a while, and I figured she could see through the mist. We soon found our way out of the hotel and in the parking lot.

"Well that was…interesting?" Nico added while we stood by Annabeths SUV.

"Yeah. I mean, not easy but not the hardest I've ever dealed with," Percy replied. We got in the car, making our way to Niagara Falls. Percy got driver, Annabeth shotgun, and me and Nico back seat again.

"Oh yeah Nico, with all the excitement I forgot to tell you happy birthday!" Annabeth exclaimed. "Tonight after it gets to dark to search anymore, we could go out to a nice dinner. Then we could come back to the hotel and you could open our gifts we got you."

"Yeah, happy birthday Nico," Percy said just a little to late.

"Okay we can do that. Thanks guys," Nico told us.

The ride was about five minutes long, and when I saw it I was amazed. It was bigger than I thought possible and the water so blue. No wonder Aphrodite decided to put her hideout here. We found a parking spot and got out of the car. There was a lot of people around staring, but otherwise it was perfect.

"Wow. Well the tour starts in like ten minutes so we better go and find the tourist," Annabeth reminded us. We walked off, trying to think where the heck they would hide a hideout here.


	29. Chapter 29

**Hi guys! I hope everyone had an amazing Christmas and you got everything you wanted! Thank you for the reviews of my last chapter, it means a lot. And please remember that I know nothing about Niagara Falls and if anything is incorrect please tell me. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the gods and/or any of the characters that were made up by Rick Riordan. **

Nicos pov

The four of us began to walk down the parking lot, trying to look like normal teenagers having fun. Annabeth noticed a small little shack, maybe one you would see on a beach, with a tours sign on it.

"Well, this seems like the place," Percy clarified, so we all walked up to the booth.

"What can I help you with," a young teenage guy asked us as we walked up. He had brown hair and a white t-shirt on with some jeans. He had a little facial hair and a very white smile. I guess you could call him hot.

"Uhhh yeah. Umm we're here for the next tour and we want to know how to do that," Annabeth mumbled.

The guy smiled and replied, "Yeah you just pay right here, and you see that crowd?" He pointed about fifty meters away, "Well you go over there and Jarrod will take you on the tour."

"Thanks, how much is it?" Percy grumbled.

The guy told us, and he was a little surprised we paid in cash. "Okay, well if you need anything I'll be right here," and he _winked _at Thalia.

"Yeah, we won't be needing you," I snapped, and we walked on to the crowd. Thalia, apparently amused at me being all worked up, was on the verge of a laughing spazz.

"I don't like that guy," Percy mumbled to himself when we got there. There was already about ten people there, getting impatient as the minutes ticked by. After waiting about ten minutes, a man about thirty, came up and announced himself as Jarrod, the tour guide. He wasn't amazingly good looking, thank goodness, so hopefully the girls would pay attention.

"There are some basic rules of this tour. No passing the yellow lines, no running around, and absolutely no getting away from the group," he stated.

"If we have to, we are soooo losing the group," Annabeth reminded our group.

"Okay, if you will follow me, we will start this tour!" he exclaimed, a little to happy about his job.

We began walking, stopping every time there was a landmark or the view changed just slightly. It was nice, and I'm glad that I got the opportunity to go on a vacation for once. But this is not somewhere I would take a little kid, like the couple in front of us did. The little boy was probably about three, and very winy. He was crying and kicking and screeching at the top of his lungs. I prayed to every god I knew, even my father, to not let us pass up the hideout just because of a little kid.

We walked on and my ADHD was really kicking in. I felt like I needed to jump in to the blue waters underneath me, just to get away from the talking! I could see it on all of my friends faces too, and that's when a miracle happened.

"We are standing where the legendary Red Hill once saved-" and then I got bored. I bent down, like I was going to tie my shoe, and saw a gold lipstick tube on the ground by Percy's foot. I scooted over a little and picked it up.

I stood back up and opened the tube. Inside I was surprised to find a rolled up piece of paper instead of lipstick. In Aphrodite's beautiful handwriting it said,

_Turn right_

I would have been thrilled, but the problem was that the water was on the right side. I figured out that this must have been in a different spot. Discouraged, I showed the note to Annabeth.

"I found it on the ground. But the note says to go right and the water is on the right, so impossible," I whispered to her.

She turned it over in her hand, searching for a clue I guess. But instead she found another note.

_Now look down_

I felt like the stupidest person in the world, especially when Annabeth snickered at me. I snatched the tube and the note out of her hand and made a face to the others. The group started to leave, so I made my move.

"Shoot, I dropped my wallet!" I exclaimed loud enough for the people in the back to hear. They looked back, and bent down to pick it. The older couple turned around like we didn't matter, and turned a corner. Making sure we were out of sight, the four of us passed a yellow line and saw a ladder going to down to a small cliff about two-hundred meters down.

Percy went first, then Thalia, Annabeth, and I went last to make sure no one was coming back for us. I had to remind myself to not look down, or I probably would've passed out from fear. I knew I didn't want to drown in cold Niagara water. When we got down there, we found a small door with a dove beautifully crafted on it. But in front of the door stood a buff man in full out ancient Greek clothes.

"What's the magic word?" He asked.

"Umm who are you?" Annabeth questioned, ignoring the guys question all together.

He sighed, and replied, "I'm the Argonaut, Bute."

Annabeth gasped like she was shocked from this information. The rest of us looked at her, trying to figure out what the big deal was.

"You're the Argonaut who accompanied Jason on his trip to get the Golden Fleece! You were entranced by the Sirens song, but Aphrodite pitied you and you guys became lovers. And now you're here?" she explained.

"Exactly, now what's the magic word?" He asked once again.

We all stood, wondering what Aphrodite would make her password. "Ummmm Chanel?" Percy wondered. Bute rolled his eyes and shook his head. We all made some more unintelligent guesses, but nothing was working.

But we had come all this way, and I wasn't about to be at the doors and not be let in. I thought for a while, and remembered the prophecy._ When all else fails remember the falls. _I looked behind me, at the beautiful water falling down and I knew the answer.

"Beauty," I said sure of my self. He looked between us, and opened the door for us. My friends looked at me, shocked at how I did that.

"Remember the falls, remember? I looked back and thought beautiful, and it clicked.

"Good job sweetie!" Thalia exclaimed, kissing me on the cheek. We walked in, and my jaw hit the floor.

**Please review?**


	30. Chapter 30

Thalias pov

Walking in to Aphrodite's lair, everyone's jaws hit the floor. I think I was a little bit more crept out than anything, but the place was exactly like Aphrodite would want it.

The place was huge, it probably took up a mile of space. There was hardwood on the floor and the walls were painted a scarlet red, kinda like Aphrodite's lipstick. On one side of the room there was a large, gourmet kitchen that looked like it was hardly used. Granite countertops, stainless steal, and the biggest island I've ever seen made up the space. In front of it was a huge dining room table fit for about 10 family's at the same time, neatly set up for a magnificent dinner. On the other end was a long, white couch and two white chairs sitting at a right angle with the couch. They were both decorated with wildly selected red and pink pillows. A huge plasma hung in front, tuned to Sports Center at the moment. There were seven visible doors that lead to different bedrooms and bathrooms. No telling how many there really were.

But the thing that freaked me out was the people here. Walking around were five butlers and three maids. But these weren't your usual butlers and maids, no these were Aphrodite style. The butlers were probably the hottest guys in the world. They walked around with no shirt on, there chest chiseled and hard abs. They wore low rise jeans so you could just barely see Calvin Klein underwear and the most messy, though perfect, hair I've ever seen. But the maids were over there wearing short, tight, black, and v-neck dresses, bending down when ever they got the chance. Everything was hanging out for everyone to see, and they were skinnier than I think I could ever be. All of them had to be immortal, no one was that perfect.

"Close your mouths before you catch a fly," A familiar, eerie voice said from our left. We all looked over to find no other than Dustin, standing and smirking at us. I closed my mouth and tried to think of a smart remark, but I was really worried. When someone comes, trying to defeat you, you shouldn't be smirking if you had already won. The only way he could've won is if the baby is dead.

"You did pretty good finding this place, considering none of you are kids of my mom," he continued, every word agonizing us.

"Where is he?' Percy asked, gritting his teeth.

"Who? You mean, my son?" He questioned, acting dumb.

"No the f****** Up's man!" Nico cussed him, "Yes Athan, your son."

"He's in the freezer, probably dead. I haven't heard him for a couple hours," he replied, and I thought Percy was going to punch him right then.

I heard Percy yell, "Freezer? Really I mean why the damn freezer?" Me and Annabeth took off for the kitchen, running the whole way. She pushed a maid out of the way and I followed, mentally making fun of the blonde girl rubbing her head.

We finally made it to the freezer and opened it up. Annabeth soon pulled out a still little boy, wearing nothing but a diaper, and held him to her chest. I touched his little foot, and found him so cold. I studied his chest for signs of breathing, and I saw a tiny little rise. I sighed, relieved it wasn't over yet.

I ran over to Nico and asked for his shirt. He quickly took it off, and he could see from me that Athan was still alive. I took his warm shirt and ran back to where Annabeth stood with the baby. I laid the shirt on the counter and Annabeth laid Athan over top of it. I wrapped him in it, snuggly and hopefully warm soon.

I heard yells and crashing, and looked up. Over by the door the boys and Dustin all had there weapons out and fighting, Dustin's a long sword. I watched as the coffee table, then the piano, then a butler fell down because of them. I gave the baby to Annabeth and ran near the fight. I took out my handy dandy bow and arrow and started shooting them at Dustin, hoping it would annoy him so much he would let down his guard. It worked, but instead of letting his guard down, he took the match outside.

Me, Annabeth, and Athan all followed them to see what would happen. They were standing about ten feet from the edge, and that was really making me nervous. Bute was over on the side, probably thinking this was as exciting as it's been in years. They were all so close together now I knew I couldn't shoot my arrow, so I got Annabeth to go over and help. I took Athan and she got her knife ready for action. She charged over there and I checked on Athan. Luckily, the color was coming back into his cheeks and his eyes were open. I kissed him on the forehead and pushed him tightly against my rib area.

I watched the fight, trying to see if there was anything I could possibly do to help them out. That's when Nico fell and I saw blood coming from a cut in his jeans. On his thigh, I knew there would be a deep gash cutting right through his skin. I ran over to where he laid and pulled him back from all the fighting.

"Are you okay babe?" I asked, running my hand against his.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," he replied, even though I knew he was in a lot of pain. I gave Athan to Bute and ran back to Nico, leaving Bute very confused. I held his hand as I poured Nectar over the gash, him wincing when I did. I gave him a couple strips of ambrosia and left him with a kiss on the forehead. I knew I had to stop the fighting before it got worse.

I saw my opportunity after ten minutes more of me worrying and them fighting. They were getting closer to the edge as time went on, and Dustin had his back to me; he seemed to forget about little me. My friends barely acknowledged me, probably not wanting Dustin to realize I was there. I slowly got closer, until I was an arms length distance away. I closed my eyes and thought about all he's put me through, and it became easier to do what I was about to do. I opened my eyes and Annabeth threw her knife at me. I caught it just as Dustin looked over, and faster than ever, stabbed him in the side. Since he didn't notice me very long, he didn't have enough time to catch himself. I watched as he fell what seemed like miles, probably to his death.

Annabeth and Percy looked at me thankful and tired. I gave them each one strip of ambrosia and they instantly had more energy.

"Thanks for holding him Bute," I said and picked Athan out of his arms. He was crying and wining and wrapped him better in Nicos shirt. I walked over to the three and saw Percy wrapping his shirt around Nicos quickly healing wound.

"Everyone's fine, right?" I asked. They all nodded, looking at the baby in my arms.

"Okay lets get out of here. But how are we going to climb that thing with a baby and a hurt dead boy," I asked.

There was a silence and we all looked at Nico, "Nico? If you could shadow travel, how come we had to drive out here?" Percy asked, trying not to get mad.

"Don't freak out guys. My dad got mad at me and decided to ground me from shadow traveling. Now every time I try, My dad pops up in an Iris message, yells at me, then grounds me for an extra week. And I can't even get to the place I wanted to be!" He explained.

"Well there goes that idea…." Annabeth clarified, looking around for some clues.

"Look, I'm fine I can probably climb up there with one leg barely working and the other normal," Nico announced.

"Okay, and I can probably carry the baby," Percy proposed. All of us were hesitant, but knew he was the strongest of us all. We agreed after realizing there was no other way.

Nico went first, limping as he went up but slowly gaining pace. Percy went next, both me and Annabeth watching intently. Each time he may of stalled or barely screwed up, we both gasped and held our breaths until we were sure he wouldn't fall or drop Athan. I went third, but I didn't go until all of three guys were safe at the top, and then Annabeth.

When we were all safe at the top, we made our way down the walkway. We probably looked pretty strange; carrying a new born baby, in only a diaper and looking suspicious. By the time we were at the car though, Athan was acting like a normal baby thank the gods. He was laughing and playing with Annabeths shirt all cute like.

"It's a good thing I thought of borrowing his baby things from Sammy. I have his car seat, with the little carrier too. Plus I have the fold up crib for later on, some diapers and clothes, and a diaper bag." Annabeth bragged.

"Good thinking sweetheart," Percy muttered as he put Athan in the car seat.

"Don't worry Percy, I'll do it," I said, and slid in the middle. Before I strapped him in, I put him in a blue, striped onesie with a lion on the bottom. Nico slid in beside me and watched as I got him ready for the short ride.

"He looks so cute!" Annabeth cooed from the front. I thanked her for compliment, and strapped him in for safety. Nico was smiling and watching Athan stretch and yawn. I knew it wouldn't be to hard to convince him to have a baby one day if he loved Athan so much.

"Since this is Nicos birthday, I think we should let him pick how he wants to spend the remainder of the day," Annabeth suggested. Me and Percy agreed and we all looked at Nico for his response.

"Well its two, so we could go down to the pool and just sit and talk and watch Athan if you guys want."

"I love it. And we could take your gifts and you could open them down there. Then tonight we can go to a restaurant of your choice and enjoy tonight," I told Nico. He winked when I said enjoy tonight, and I rolled my eyes.

We did just as Nico wanted when we got back. We all changed in to comfy shorts and tank tops, except for Athan who we just kept the same. We went down to the pool, found a table where we wouldn't get splashed, and enjoyed the 85 degree day. Nico got, you guessed it, money.

We sat down there, just hanging out until 6:30. We decided to not get changed and go to Applebee's, Nicos choice. Out of all of the restaurants he could've picked, we went to Applebee's. But either way, it was better than camp food. By the end of dinner, it was 8:30 and we all wanted to go to the hotel and 'sleep'.

"I'm ready to go back home," I told Nico a little later after we had both took a shower. Percy and Annabeth had took Athan in there room for the night and we were all alone again.

"I know. I can't wait to go home and play Just Dance with you," Nico replied, laying his head on my shoulder for once.

I laughed, "You just like it because you have to do inappropriate stuff on there."

"So?" he questioned, and I laughed. I heard him sigh, "I love you."

"I love you too. What's the sigh all about," I asked with a smirk.

"Well, I just hate to know that you have my heart in your hands. It scares me that you could walk away when ever you wanted to and I couldn't stop you," he explained.

"Awwwww that's like the sweetest thing you've ever said! You know, I could say the same thing about you. I love you more than anything and if I didn't have you at some point, I don't know what I would do with myself."

He looked me in the eyes, smiled that signature dead boy smile, and I melted. I wont tell you what happened next, because it would probably just bore you. The same thing happened as the night before, but now with less worry and much more happy. Athan was here, we were going home tomorrow, and Nico felt the same way as I did. Life is good.

**Ha-ha I really wasn't in the mood for more kissing. Sorry readers! But I hope you liked, and if you didn't review. Even if you did review pretty pretty please?**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hi guys thanks for reading! I just wanted to say sorry about the last chapter being all screwed up. It was all underlined and boldfaced, but I changed it the next day! I guess it was fan fictions fault, but that's alright. Anyways, I do not own any of these characters or Just Dance.**

Thalias pov

The next day it was time to end our 'vacation' if that's what you choose to call it. Annabeth Iris messaged Sammy last night at the pool to share the news, and we all agreed to leave early the next morning because of the look on Sammys face. We packed up and left at 7:33 that morning, due to the fact that Athan pooed his pants for the fourth time that morning, and I had to change it. But I thought maybe this might not be the greatest idea we've ever had; Nico and Annabeth were in horrible moods for lack of sleep, Athan was throwing a fit, and me and Percy were thrown into the middle of chaos.

So, no, you could say it wasn't the best morning. But as the day progressed, everyone's mood changed and we went down the highway laughing and singing as we had before. But because of the little troublemaker, we had to stop about ten extra times to change horrible diapers. Nico got drenched in pee, long story, and I think I smelled him the whole way home. But it still didn't make the whole situation any less funny.

We made it back to camp in record time, about nine and a half hours thank the gods. Since it was only 5:00, we went up to the Hermes cabin carrying luggage and a baby. When Nico knocked forcefully on the door, Sammy popped out almost immediately, and when she saw Athan in Percy's arms, her face lit up.

"Oh my gods! Thank you all so much!" she shrieked, coming to give us all a hug, well except for Nico because of his smell problem. Our day full of fun was all made up for with the huge smile on her face. When she got to Percy, she took Athan out of his arms and held him, Athan laughing.

"He seems perfect!" she exclaimed, knowing about the whole incident with Dustin and the freezer. "Do you wanna come inside? There's only a few campers in there."Me and Annabeth followed her in the cabin as the guys went out to get all of Athan's things.

Walking in, it seemed kinda empty. This cabin was built to hold all of the Hermes kids, plus more. Yet, since Percy's deal with the gods, the cabin is roomy with way to many beds. It looked a little like a lodge; made of wood and having a huge upstairs with more beds and bathrooms. We sat down on the couch, Sammy sitting across from us with Athan in her arms.

"So how have you been these last few days?" I asked concerned.

"Well, physically sore and tired and mentally, worried and praying to every god I know," she said half smiling. "Oh yeah I have Nicos present!" she remembered. She got up and picked up a neatly wrapped box.

"Awwwww that was nice of you," I told her, and she quickly intervened with a 'don't mention it.'

We talked a while longer, and then the guys came back. Nico was rolling the stroller with the diaper bag in the seat while Percy had the car seat and baby carrier. Nico ended up being the smart one in that situation.

"Thank you guys so much. Nico I got you a birthday gift," Sammy announced, looking a little evil.

"Really? Thank you," he chuckled as Sammy handed him the box. He took it in his hands and began ripping the paper off, all of us watching. He pulled out a box and took the top off, inside was a box. He looked confused, and opened that box. This happened about five more times and finally he opened one with thirty dollars in it.

"Thalia told me how you all put her car keys in like ten boxes so I decided to give you a taste of your own medicine," she explained all of us laughing at his face.

"That was great!" I agreed, standing up to give her a high five. After making fun of Nico some more, we decided to leave her alone with her baby she hasn't seen in a while.

We walked out the door and saw Connor making out with some Apollo girl, and I fake gagged really loud. They parted and Connor shot me a 'you'll pay for that' look straight from the heart. They went back to sharing spit and we walked away from a clearly awkward moment.

"So Nico, watcha wanna do when we get back?" I asked and Percy nudged him. "Not like that!" I yelled at Percy. Annabeth and Nico rolled there eyes at the same time, which was pretty eerie.

"Well you got me Just Dance 2 for my birthday, so I thought we could try that out," he replied.

"You just like it cause Travis told you there was some hot dance moves on it," I said with a smirk.

"So?" he muttered and I laughed.

"Hey Thalia?" Annabeth got my attention.

"Yeah?"

"Did you realize you have a hickey on your neck?" she pressed. I felt on my neck, and sure enough, I could feel a bruise on my neck.

"Crap! No I didn't know, thanks though. Hope my dad doesn't come by anytime soon."

I showed Nico, and he grimaced, "Wow I'm sorry. I guess I got caught up in the moment." I kissed him lightly, showing him it was alright and we walked along, talking about hickeys for some reason.

We parted with Percy and Annabeth at Poseidon's door and we walked up to my porch. I unlocked the door and kicked the door open with my feet. Me and Nico both set our luggage by the door, threw off our shoes, and sat down on the couch.

I sighed, "Wow I miss this couch when I'm gone."

"Me too," he murmured beside me. I jumped up suddenly and ran to our luggage. He watched me open up his bag and go through his gifts, me trying to find the video game. Inside there was money, a gift card to Hot Topic, a red 2X lace thong, a skull cover for his sword, some armor and finally, Just Dance. I quickly wrapped it in the thong and threw at Nicos head.

"What the heck! I cannot believe Percy got me this for my birthday," He sighed, nodding his head.

"You have to admit, it was pretty funny to watch you slowly pull out a huge red thong from that box," I chuckled, thinking of the memory. "You should wear that when were playing Just Dance."

"Okay if that's how like you like it babe," he remarked, unbuttoning his jeans.

"NO! I meant over the jeans," I shrieked, turning my head away.

He laughed and buttoned back up his jeans. He slid them on over his pants and the large thing actually fit. He dramatically bent down to put the game in, and I snapped the string on his thong.

When the game was in, he stood up rubbing his butt. "That oddly turned me on," he muttered, and I winked at him just to freak him out. "What kind of amazing dream is this?" He yelled, and I laughed.

We turned on the game, and we soon found out we both suck at dancing. But I think part of that was we were to busy watching each other that we forgot about the TV screen. Why does red lace thongs on men make me want to make out with him?

Soon enough I heard a knock on the door. We turned it on pause and Nico, forgetting about his thong, answered the door. Standing there was a stunned Travis, Connor, and Katie. They were each holding a card and staring at him open mouthed.

"Connor! Get the camera out! This is so going to be shown on Camp Half-Blood news tomorrow night!" Travis yelled. Nico screamed like a girl and frantically tried to get his panties off. Now there's truly a meaning to me to not get your panties in a bunch. But Connor was faster and took the picture before they were the whole way off.

"Were we interrupting something?" Katie questioned, trying to stifle a laugh while I gently pulled his thong off his knee.

"Awwwww but Nico was looking forward to you using your teeth to get it off," Travis snickered. I stuck my tongue out at him and so did Nico, the thing still around his feet.

"Where's the Happy Birthday Nico?" Nico asked, now grumpy.

"Sheesh, calm down. Happy birthday Nico! Happy?" Connor provoked.

"Happy Birthday," Katie and Travis said simultaneously, all of them holding out there cards.

"Thanks guys, I appreciate it," Nico thanked them. But I knew he would get his revenge at some point.

We said goodbye and Nico slammed the door in there face. "Never again am I wearing a thong," he huffed, me feeling really bad for him. "I'm gonna go home, I have to call my dad and beg him to give me my shadow traveling back."

"Okay, I'm gonna take a walk," I told him. He moved forward to kiss me, but at the last second he shadow traveled away. I made a mental note to punish him later for that.

I turned off the TV and lights before heading out the door. I hadn't been alone in a few days and I needed some time for myself. I headed to the beach where on a warm night, you could walk across the edge and the water would reach for your feet. For Percy, the water almost engulfed his whole body.

I got to the beach and watched as the moon came up higher in the sky. It was dark and quiet tonight, the kind of night I loved while I was in the huntresses. I thought back to the best memories I had while I was with them. Those nights after a killing when we would set up a campfire, eat, and socialize. I thought back to one unparticular night a couple years ago, when I saw someone sitting on a rock, looking to the sky.

It was a girl, because her hair blew in the wind. She seemed like she was thinking and looking up to the moon for support. When I got closer, I could tell it was Sammy. I walked up and sat next to her, not saying a word. Athan sat in his little baby carrier, fast asleep. Minutes ticked by, and finally she said something.

"Can I tell you something? And you can't tell anyone, not even Annabeth or Kylie," she asked like she was debating on really telling me.

"Of course, and I promise I won't."

"Okay. Well you know Will Solace? I think I might really like him," she told me quietly. I sat there, trying to figure out if she was being truthful.

After a little silence, I replied, "Wow! Why?"

"Well, when I was pregnant he was a really good friend to me. He called me like three times a week to check on me, he always made me laugh, and he was just so sweet in general. And then Athan was born and, I didn't tell you this, but after you guys left he came in and sat with me because he was working in the infirmary that night. And we talked and talked and he was so good with Athan. That's the night all of these feelings started, but I knew he had a girlfriend so I pushed them back. But then this morning he came up to me and told me he broke up with her. When I asked why he said because another girl caught his eye and he walked off. Ever since then I've just been praying to Aphrodite that I caught his eye and not some other girl. But now I'm confused and I don't know what to say to him. Plus I have a baby and I don't want him to think that now because he likes me he has a whole new responsibility too!" she explained.

I nodded, knowing where she came from. "You know, I felt the same way with Nico. He was always nice and sweet to me, but it seemed like it would never work because of the huntress thing. But that's something I gave up for Nico, so if he really likes you like it sounds like, he will be able to give up a little time for Athan."

She nodded, smiling a little. "You know, your right. Thank you for the advice."

"Your welcome, and good luck," I winked at her and walked back to my cabin. That was enough adventure for one night.


	32. Chapter 32

**Hi! Thank you for reading! I got a request yesterday that said I have to do a Sammy's pov, and so this is for you kind reviewer! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, the place, Silent Library, or the songs I will probably mention.**

Sammy's pov

Soon after Thalia left, I decided to go back to my cabin and put Athan to sleep in his crib for the first time. I walked along the beach with the baby carrier at my hip, till I saw the U-shaped formation of the cabins. I found my shoes by the sand, slid them on, and began to walk to Hermes.

On the way there, I thought about Will and what Thalia said. Thinking of her leaving something she loved for Nico really put everything in perspective for me. As if on queue, I heard the soft strumming of a guitar and singing that could only be from Will. I decided at that moment, Aphrodite was trying to tell me something.

I went inside my cabin and called to the first person I saw. "Travis!" I yelled to the blonde boy sitting on the couch. Turning his eyes off of Silent Library, he turned them toward me.

"Yep?" he asked as I went to put Athan in his crib.

"Can you watch him, half an hour at the most? All you have to do is listen to see if he cries and if he does pick him up and hold him. Please Travis? Dad said-"

"Yeah I know what dad said. And sure he's asleep, how hard can it be?" he agreed.

"Thank you! I owe you!" I whispered, pointing at him. He rolled his eyes and I was out the door. I walked casually down past the cabins, waving at an occasional friend and continuing. I finally made it to the Apollo cabin, and saw Will singing Just the Way You Are by Bruno Mars. He sat on the ledge with a guitar in his hands and sung like an angel.

When he saw me, he winked and invited up to his porch with his head. I made my way up there and sat by him, all the while he continued to play. I watched as he took in breaths and belted out the next lyric, how his eyes shined when he had a guitar in hand, and how is soft hands strummed the strings so sweetly.

When it was done, I applauded quietly and he laughed. "That really was pretty," I declared.

His smile widened, and he thanked me. "What are you doing out randomly walking," he checked his watch, "at nine at night?" he asked.

"Well it's been a long day. Athan was asleep so I told Travis to watch him and I would be back soon," I half way lied.

"So you like to walk around this U and spy on people?" he smirked. I could feel a blush coming on.

"No. But don't you think it's cool to walk around and you can tell which cabin is which just by what the people are doing on there porches?" I questioned.

He scrunched up his nose all cute like and asked, "What do you mean?"

"Well like tonight. The gardeners at Demeter are tending to there plants, the lovers at Aphrodite are making out with anyone they can find, and here there's singing every night. It's so expected but fun to watch all at the same time." I explained. I was aware he was watching me intently with a smile on his face.

"Yeah I guess it's something I always knew but never realized. Your pretty observant," he noted. I repositioned my hand and accidentally put mine over his. I moved it away and apologized, but he surprised me by just moving it back. We sat together now in silence, looking up at the sky.

"Look, there's Zoë Nightshade," he pointed out, using his other hand.

"Yeah she's my favorite. Thalia always tells me some great stories about her," I added. We sat gain in silence, until I broke it. "Will you please tell me something?" when he nodded, I continued. "This morning you said you broke up with Courtney because you had your eyes set on someone else. Who is it?" I asked quietly.

"You have to promise you wont freak," he stated. After swearing on the Styx I wouldn't, he continued. "W-well it's you. And I know you probably don't feel the same, and that's okay. But ever since you started dating that scumbag Dustin, I realized I liked you. I swear I sung "You belong With Me" for months. But when all of that stuff happened in December, I knew I couldn't let that happen again so I stayed around you and tried to be happy as just friends, but I couldn't. I started dating Courtney to take my mind off of you, but it just wasn't worth it and so I broke up with her and now-" he explained, but I silenced him with a kiss. He seemed shocked at first, but then I guess he realized what happened and kissed me back.

When I was out of breath, I pulled back and smiled. "Well it's getting late. I guess I should go," I said. I kissed him on the cheek and sauntered off to my cabin on cloud nine.

Nicos pov

Thalia got back from her walk, and we went back to my cabin to have a late dinner and watch TV. Thalia had her head in my lap and were watching 'Silent Library' when I heard a soft knock at the door. Thalia got up first, then me, and we soon greeted a certain centaur.

"Did I not make a rule couples could not be in the same cabin after nine at night?" Chiron asked, scolding us.

Thalia took this one, "Well you know you can trust our judgment, and our judgment is to sit on that couch and watch MTV."

He rolled his eyes and replied, "I guess I can trust you guys. Any who, I came down here to ask Nico something."

"Okay, shoot," I urged him to continue.

"Alright then, I will. Well the Apollo cabin decided they wanted to take a break from leading songs at the campfire, and I knew you could play the guitar pretty good. Would you like to lead for the next couple days?" he questioned.

I looked at Thalia and she seemed to be pretty positive I could sing without embarrassing myself. With that in mind, I answered, "Yeah, what do you want me to sing?"

"Whatever you can, as long as its not boring. ADHD and boringness don't really mix well," Chiron explained like he had plenty of experience.

"Alright, I will be there," I responded, and he left. I closed the door and looked at Thalia.

"So, watcha singing?"

"I don't know, what's your favorite song?" I asked, like the dork I am.

She blushed and replied, "Good riddance by Green Day."

"That's what I'm singing!' I confirmed. I got out my guitar and started strumming the four notes that make up the song. It's a really good thing I have a need to look up songs on guitar websites and memorize them.

I made a quick run through, and she kissed me on the head. "That was good already, and no words were sung."

A few seconds later, I heard "Do you accept this message from Sammy, daughter of Hermes?"

"I do," Thalia accepted and soon popped up Sammy. "Nico, I'm gonna take this back to my cabin. See you tomorrow!" and she was gone. After picking a couple more songs I knew people at camp liked, I went to bed and dreamed of purple popsicles.

Sammy's pov 

I'm pretty sure I woke up ten times in the night the first night I had Athan with me. All of my siblings stayed upstairs as I dealt with a screaming baby for whatever reason. But somehow I still was in a great mood when I woke up, late might I add. Today might be the day I start dating the guy of my dreams.

I silently thanked Chiron for letting me skip out on camp activities for a couple weeks. I didn't know how this was going to work, but I would find some sort of solution.

I went outside to feed Athan his bottle when I was visited by an unexpected visitor. He was sitting in my favorite chair, looking down at his hands. When he saw me he got up and tickled Athan in the stomach. Athan laughed in his cute baby way, and it made me laugh too. He then turned his attention to me, lifting up my chin and kissing me ever so gently.

"Hey Will," I whispered when we parted.

"Hi Sammy. You know, it was very mean of you to daze me like that and then walk away last night," he joked.

"Well it was very mean of you to be so nice and make me feel like you make me feel," I smirked. I walked off to my seat and sat down, he sat in the one nearest to it. I put Athan's little zebra bottle in his mouth, and he eagerly started eating it up.

"You know, you make me feel a little crazy too," Will whispered beside me. I looked at him and smiled.

"I'm glad," I whispered back. I continued to feed Athan until it was time to burp him. I looked at Will and asked, "Do you want to try? You don't have to."

"Yeah I would love that!"

And that was the beginning of a great relationship.

The rest of the day I watched Athan and Will stopped by between activities. We talked and when Athan was napping, a little kiss every now and then. As the day progressed, I realized I wanted everyday to be like this.

After dinner at the pavilion, I put Athan in his stroller and brought him down to the campfire. All of the campers, younger than me mostly, came up to see him and play with him. Will came soon and talked with me, then it was time to get ready. I put Athan at an angle from my chair and took marshmallows from Will.

We all sat around by the snack table in our all decked out lawn chairs, except Nico. No, Nico was on the mini stage we have tuning his guitar like none of the whispers and eyes bothered him. I always knew he didn't care what people thought, but that's pretty extreme.

I sat by Will and Annabeth with Percy, Thalia, and Kylie right up the row from me. Me and Will had our hands interlaced, so everyone knew we were going public.

"Okay, the campfire is starting campers! Most of you know our very own Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades who will be singing for us tonight. He will be singing one song a lot of you like and two classic Greek songs. Give it up!" Chiron announced.

Nico began to strum and I recognized the song as 'Good Riddance' by Green Day.

_Another turning point, a fork stuck in the roadTime grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to goSo make the best of this test, and don't ask whyIt's not a question, but a lesson learned in timeIt's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right.I hope you had the time of your take the photographs, and still frames in your mindHang it on a shelf in good health and good timeTattoos of memories and dead skin on trialFor what it's worth it was worth all the whileIt's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right. I hope you had the time of your life. It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right. I hope you had the time of your life. It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right. I hope you had the time of your life._

Everyone cheered, including me and all of my friends. He sang a couple more random Greek songs we all know by heart, and sang along to and it was over. He sat down, everyone patting him on the back. I think al of the blood he had, rushed to his face. He sat down beside Thalia and they began holding hands, Thalia probably praising him for his singing.

Everyone began asking me and will about our relationship, and we just simply shook our heads and ignored them. The only thing that mattered was we were both happy, and I think anyone could see that in our eyes.

**Wow that was long, but I wanted to get this one over with. The next one is something I'm so excited to write, you should so come back for it. REVIEW!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Okay so this chapter is there one year anniversary. Like I said, I'm excited but mainly because this will be a challenge for me. I think you will find out why. This is NOT a lemon, so don't quit reading this when you find out what it's about. Well I guess I kinda just gave it away, but now you know. Anyway, I do not own anything besides my ideas. **

Thalias pov

I fingered the drachma I had in my hand, about to make a pretty embarrassing message. I then thought about Nico; his eyes, his smile when he laughs, how his hand fits perfectly in mine. I sucked in a breath and threw the drachma in the stream of water from the shower.

I had talked to Annabeth last night and I told her I was ready to take the next step with Nico. She really didn't seem to shocked, she said she knew it would be soon; that's an Athena girl for you. She also told me to talk with Aphrodite about all of this stuff and to ask for the things I would need. After begging her not to tell a soul, not even Nico or Percy, I left.

"Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, please accept my offering. Aphrodite." I said nervously. Aphrodite popped up, looking like she was attending a fashion show even though it was nine in the morning.

"Thalia? And why are you in a bathroom?" she wondered, looking like she knew exactly what I was going to say.

"Yeah Aphrodite, I'm talking to you through the shower. I'm calling cause Annabeth told me you gave demi-gods your special…. Uhhh…. you know." I struggled with the word.

"Hmmm I gave Percy and Annabeth birth control if that's what your needing," she smirked. I blushed and nodded, and less than a second later she was standing over me with two small boxes in her hand. I think all of the blood rushed straight to my cheeks. "Okay, so these are the pills," she stated, giving me a pink box," Take this, like, 24 hours before the action and it will work."

"Okay," I said awkwardly, looking at the box.

"And these are backup," she winked, handing me another box. On this one it said 'Fire and Ice'. If I could've blushed anymore, I would've. "Is this for your one year anniversary tonight, cause that is soooo cute!" she cooed.

"Yep. Any advice?" I questioned.

She nodded, and waved her hand, "C'mon, lets get of this nasty bathroom."

I stood up and followed her out. She sat down in a chair at the kitchen table, so I sat across. "I know no adult has given you this talk, so I will. Daddy always says if you don't talk about it, it wont happen. But look, it's happening!" She exclaimed like she was excited for us. She sat across from me and gave me the talk. I guess if I had to do this with any one, it would be Aphrodite. I don't have that good of a relationship with her to really be embarrassed.

"Aphrodite, can you please not tell dad or Apollo. I think they would kill Nico, bring him back to life, kill him again, then throw his body in tarturus to suffer for eternity." I begged.

"That's a pretty good guess. You should've seen Daddy when he found out about me and Ares. He was mad at me for like the first time ever! So no, I won't tell on you. Speaking of Ares, I have to go, but good luck for tonight! I know you will love it," she promised. I thanked her and she left.

I took one of the pills out and poured some water. I swallowed it and put the box of pills away. I took the other box and retreated to my room to put it in my suitcase. I didn't want Nico to come over soon and stumble across that, how embarrassing would that be.

I said suitcase because were going to New York tonight. The idea was we're going to go to a casual dinner, a movie, and then get a hotel. The next morning we would go shopping and be back at camp before dinner.

As soon as they were put away, I heard Nico come through my front door. "Thalia?" he yelled from the den, "Are you here?"

"Where else would I be stupid," I replied walking down the hallway.

"Hey happy anniversary! Are we exchanging gifts today or tonight or when?" he asked and I laughed.

"We can do it before we leave if you want. And happy anniversary babe!" I yelled back, pulling him in to a kiss. For some reason it all of a sudden intensified and he pushed me into the nearest wall. "_Why does this always happen?"_ I thought, but not acting upon it.

I then realized tonight I would hopefully be getting a lot of this, so I parted. "Save it for tonight," I whispered, winking. Where did that come from?

Luckily he just rolled his eyes, grabbed my hand, and we started out on our normal Friday activities. That day all of our friends congratulated our success, saying that they knew we would make it way longer than a year. Boy, was I happy to hear that. Even Chiron and Mr. D congratulated us. But I cant lie; I was nervous.

Me and Nico climbed the climbing wall, practiced archery, battled each other, and hung out with our friends all before 4:00. At 4:00 we went back to our cabins and got ready. For the date I was wearing dark wash skinny jeans, a black v-neck with a tank underneath, and I had to control my frizzy summer hair. I found my black sandals and slipped them on.

Nico was coming over at 5:30, so I had a lot of time to think about my huge decision. I thought about how it would be, if it would hurt, and I prayed to Aphrodite I would be okay at it. I was saved from myself when some one knocked at 5:00, Annabeth.

"Hey come in," I told her.

"How are you doing?" she questioned, reading the expression on my face probably.

"Fine. Just a little nervous," I confessed. "Were you this nervous?" I added.

"Of course! I'm me, I was as nervous as a person could get. But me and Percy planned it so we both knew and it kinda beat on us so it was more stressful. But in the end when it was just me and Percy, I knew that worry and stress wasn't worth it. And afterwards everything was back to normal, if not better. Trust me, for people who truly love each other, it makes your relationship stronger." She explained. It really did help, but that nervousness was still beating deep inside.

We talked a bit more, until 5:15, and she left me alone with my thoughts. I decided to get up and make sure everything was ready. I checked my suitcase for everything I might need and when that checked clear I looked at myself in the mirror for anything wrong. I sighed, now bored because had nothing to do. At 5:25 I got sick of it and stormed outside so read my book.

Finally, me being so absorbed in my thoughts I didn't even read, Nico came. He looked at me and smiled the famous Nico smile. He was wearing cargos, a black Rockstar T-shirt and some DC shoes. He had some fake red roses in his hand, and I laughed at how cliché he looked. Oh my classic Nico, and it was perfect for the occasion.

He sat down and gave me a neatly wrapped gift in a little box. I sat down the box and reached down to where his gift was. I handed it to him and he smiled. We both ripped them open simultaneously and we both had a happy expression on our face.

He, apparently, went to a pottery barn and made me a slightly deformed pot. It was painted black, our favorite color, and in purple there was amazing writing. It had Thalia and Nico forever, the date we got together, and a huge heart. Inside the pot was the cutest little bear I've ever seen and my favorite perfume from bath and body works.

In his was a scrapbook. It had every picture of us from the time I knew him to now. Most I got from his camera and he didn't know because I'm apparently a pretty good ninja. It was decorated in black, white, and neon colors; which looked pretty good if I do say so myself. I also got him a dartboard that he always says he wished he had.

"Thank you! I love it where did you make this at?" I asked.

"Well there's a pottery place in New York so I told them about what I wanted and they set me to work. Then when it was done they told me where I could get stuff written on it in nice letters, so I did that too. The other stuff are just things I thought you would like. By the way, I love this stuff! Thank you, I love you."

"I love you too!" I kissed him and we stood up. "Ready to go?"

"Yep just as long as you are," he replied.

We trudged up the hill where everyone's cars were parked. After getting in his car, he turned the key and the worst song possible came on, 'Teenage Dream'. I gulped and went to press the button when he stopped me.

"I thought you liked this song."

"Yeah but I just know you don't," I responded.

"It's okay. I've actually come to like it," he confessed.

"Alright…"

Every time it said lets go all the way tonight, I grimaced and tried to make conversation with Nico. It wasn't hard really, just say something about pop tarts or narwhals and he would talk your ear off.

After about twenty songs about doing bad things, we made it to the steakhouse. We went in and got a table right away, a booth actually. This was the first time I actually just got to talk to Nico instead of with friends or with any distractions. He made me want to laugh and slap him all at the same time, which was a very weird emotion. After ordering, you guessed it, steak we slurped our cokes and ate our rolls.

"I love this. Thank you." I told him.

"Well I think its worth all of the Hades I put you through this year," he replied.

I kicked him gently and rolled my eyes, "Is that suppose to be a joke? Well I think you're the one thing that's made this year amazing. And that sounded cheesy."

"Well I like your cheesiness," he whispered with in his beautiful eyes looking in mine. Was he just trying to get me in bed, cause I could've swore my throat just closed. Luckily, before I could choke the waiter came to deliver our steak. Even though we were at a nice restaurant, Nico insisted on laying with his food. I really didn't care, even though the old couple beside us looked at us like freaks while I laughed and Nico made his baked potatoes make out with one another.

After a dessert of chocolate cake, we went to go see a movie at the nearest movie theatre. Ninja Assassins was in so we decided to go and try it out. The movie probably was good but as it went on, my nervousness just kept going up. Nico was laughing at the gory parts, which were really good and fake, but I wasn't really in to it.

When the movie ended, I either sighed a breath of relief or of fear. Nico put his arm around me and I shuddered, thinking of what we would find in about an hour. We got in his car and we talked about the movie and how its ending sucked! (**I really don't know, I don't like horror films) **

When we finally made it to the hotel, my heart quickened. I guess I didn't realize how long I sat there, because soon Nico came over to my door and opened it, rolling his eyes.

"My gods, I get the point," he smirked. Now it was my turn for the eye roll as I got out of the car.

We went inside the hotel and soon found out it was really nice. As soon as you walked in through the huge double doors, there was a lobby filled with nice furniture. It was decorated in red and brown and the couches looked really comfy in my tired state. I walked up to the man behind the mahogany desk right in front of us. He was eyeing me and Nico like we were two homeless people who couldn't pay. I walked up to the desk, Nico in pursuit, and told the man we need a room.

"Do you have the payment?" he asked like he already new the answer. I brought out my dads credit card and slid it over the desk. He ran it over the machine and a tiny infinity sign showed up on the screen. When he closed his mouth long enough he replied, "Wow okay, do you want a suite, penthouse, whatever you want."

"Wow well we just want a normal room with a king size bed, maybe far away from other people," I announced. He nodded, handed me a key, and demanded these boys to take our luggage to our room.

"Wow talk about queen bee," Nico whispered as the two guys, about sixteen, moved our luggage in the room. We tipped them five dollars each and off they went, smiling and talking about rich people. Yes, like we were the definition of the rich.

When we were alone in our room, it didn't take long for Nico to find my lips. The lights were off and we laid on the bed, kissing soundly when he kissed my favorite spot right under my ear. I gasped and I could feel his smile pressing in to my neck; for some reason I knew he was feeling the same way as I.

I then had an idea that would make Einstein happy. I moved my lips to his neck, his favorite spot, and as he moaned I turned him over. Now me being on top, I took control for a while. He was gasping as I kissed him and moaning when I parted for the slightest second; I loved how I could make him do this. I then moved to his lips, my hand running through his hair all the while.

Twenty minutes later, I had to let him in on our little secret. Me being on top, I sat up out of no where and he looked at me with a look of need in his eyes.

"Nico, what would you say if I said I was prepared tonight for you?" I whispered, breathing hard. He didn't seem to answer, just looked at me trying to decipher my face. I raised my eyebrows, waiting for an answer, and he nodded. It was just a simple nod but I ran to my suitcase anyway, getting the box of condoms out while he followed me. He kissed my neck as my hands shook carrying the box. I laid it on the bedside table and quickly started to turn down the sheets, we weren't paying attention to bed bugs tonight.

When everything was done, I turned back around, his lips meeting mine. He gently pushed me on the bed, and the rest of the night is history….

**Okay that took FOREVER to write. And I don't even think its to good. Prove me wrong please? Oh and I'm sorry if you wanted me to continue the night for you, but I would feel really bad if I did. No offence to anyone who writes lemons. But anyway I would love if you could pay me for all of my hard work in reviews!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Thank you all so much! I really didn't expect to have the great reviews I did, so that inspired me to write this next chapter. None of this stuff is lemony either, just to make it safe.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, so please don't sue me! Oh yeah and I don't own Sex and the City either. **

Nicos pov

I woke up first, wondering where the heck I was. For some reason I always forget where I fell asleep the night before. I looked around the room to see curtains pulled close, a huge TV hanging on the wall, and clothes laying everywhere. Oh. OH!

I looked at Thalia and had a flashback of last night.

**FLASHBACK**

_We had just finished up, and I fell beside Thalia. We were both breathing really hard and she pulled the sheets up past her chest. It kinda reminded me of those Sex and the City episodes where they show them in bed talking. I really don't know how that's reality though because I was exhausted._

_Before I fell asleep, I muttered, "Any regrets?"_

"_Nope, I'm regret free," she whispered back. I put my arm around her waist and was asleep in an instance. _

**END OF FLASHBACK**

I looked at her, still covered by the sheets. Her face was peaceful and innocent while she had a large, purple bruise forming on her neck. Irony or no irony? I remembered last night in general, and I shuddered at the single thought. Last night was great, even though I felt bad for Thalia; I knew she would probably be the one hurting the most.

I was just about to cuddle up to her and fall back asleep, but then I saw the clock hanging by her head. 10:00am? I sighed and knew better than to fall back asleep, by now we were already suppose to be in the streets of New York.

Getting up, but careful not to disturb sleeping beauty over there, I found my boxers from last night hanging off the lampshade. I picked them off, slid them on, and went to retrieve my luggage long forgot by the front of the bed. I rolled it off in the bathroom and shut the door.

I looked like someone ate me, pooped me up, ate me again, then spit me out. Okay, not really, but I did look pretty disturbing. My hair stood up in places I didn't think was possible, my eyes had huge bags underneath them, and I had an unknown bite mark on my arm. I ignored all of that and turned on the shower. Right away, the shower got hot and I jumped into the water. I could feel myself waking up little by little.

After washing my hair and body with some soap I found in the shower, I got out and wrapped a towel around me. I dried myself and got dressed in some more cargos (because I know how Thalia likes them) and some kind of black, Greenday T-shirt. I shook my head like a dog, getting most of my hair dry. The rest would have to wait to air dry like usual. I brushed my teeth for obvious reasons, then walked out of the steamy bathroom.

I turned the corner and saw Thalia folding up all of the clothes. She was wearing, I guess all of her under stuff, and my Rockstar T from last night. It went to her upper thigh, and if that's not hot I don't know what is. Her hair was thrown in a messy bun and it showed off her natural face perfectly. But best of all, there was nothing awkward there. The TV was tuned on some Saturday morning cartoon, very Thalia like.

"Hi," she said to me with a giant smile. I greeted her back with the same kind of smile.

"Your pretty," I told her, and she rolled her eyes, blushing the whole time. She finished folding up all of our clothes and took a seat beside me on the edge of the bed. "are you okay?" I asked, truly concerned. I rubbed the bruise on her neck and she flinched.

"Of course, Nico, mentally and physically. I mean this isn't the first time I've had a hickey and I'm a little sore but it's nothing I haven't had to deal with before. Besides, THAT was the best reason I was ever hurt, even a tiny bit. Are you okay?" she explained.

"Yeah. I told you I would be there for you when you were ready, and I definitely was. Actually, I kinda wanted last night to be the night too," I admitted.

Smiling, she replied, "Well I'm glad it was." She kissed me lightly and added, "Will I ever get tired of kissing you?"

"Gods, I hope not," I responded. She laughed and got up from our comfy place.

"Taking a shower!" she announced before dragging her things in the bathroom and shutting the door.

"Do you want any coffee?" I yelled to her before she could turn anything on.

"Yeah!" she called back. I dialed up room service and asked for two medium coffees to room 211. I heard some whispers and heard infinity. I rolled my eyes dramatically and they told me they would be there right away.

I hung up and turned it on MTV. I only get to watch a little bit of Pimp my Ride when I heard a knock at the door. I went to open it and found a young girl standing with a drink carrier and two coffees placed inside. Wow, Zeus' master card really has its advantages.

"Two coffees?" she questioned. I nodded and she added, "Well I also brought creamer and sugar and if you need anything-"

"Contact someone, I know. And keep the change," I finished for her. I took the coffee and laid it inside in on a table by the door. I went through my wallet till I found a ten dollar bill and handed it to her. She took it smiling and walked off, stuffing her apron with the money. I closed the door and took a sip of the steaming coffee. When it burned my tongue, I shrieked like a girl, said a cuss word, then went back to watching Pimp my Ride.

By 11:00 Thalia was ready and so was I. She was wearing some short white shorts, a black and white striped tank top, and the sandals from last night.

"Well don't you look nice," I said and she smiled.

"Why thank you. You look good in your cargos you know," she responded.

"Yep I picked them out just for you." I grabbed her waist and kissed her passionately. She returned the kiss, moving her hands up and down my back. I parted because we were extra late already.

"C'mon cutie wootsie," I joked, pinching her cheeks softly. She grabbed my hand and we went downstairs to check out.

After we had made it out of the hotel, we jumped in my car and headed for Fifth Avenue.

"Where do you wanna shop?' I asked her.

"I don't have anywhere special. I just thought we could hang out, shop a little bit, eat at a little café or something, then go back home." she explained.

I agreed, and soon we were walking around the streets just trying to find somewhere to shop. People were everywhere so we held hands to stay together, not that I minded. After shopping at some of our favorite emo kid stores, we found a café in Central Park. It was on the pier and wasn't to crowded at two in the afternoon. We ate outside; sandwiches and fries with a big coke.

"You having fun?'' she asked me when we were done, holding my hand underneath the table.

"The most fun I've had in a while!" I exclaimed. She smiled and I decided that she was the best girlfriend ever. I paid with my dads master card this time, getting some weird looks from the waitress. It was personalized and it had a picture of me, my dad, Persephone, and all of the Furies. I would be looking at it pretty strangely too if I was that poor woman.

The waitress gave back the card and scurried away before I could say "Have a nice day." I picked it up and me and Thalia went back to shopping.

Well, for the next two hours, we walked around the park, shopped a little bit, got a snack from a stand, and waved at strangers. Who ever made the rule that seventeen is to old to be childish, they were WRONG! At almost 5 we started back for camp, and I could see Thalia was tired.

"Are you going to take a nap in the car? We have a whole hour of free time," I told her. She shook her head and turned on the radio. A new Linkin Park song came on and we sung along, bobbing our heads. This lady with two kids in the back seat rolled her eyes at us and we screamed "BITTER!" Luckily she couldn't hear us through the sound of her baby crying. I zoomed off in my sports car, cause that's what I do, and we got back to camp in 45 minutes.

We got out of the car and I grabbed both of our bags. I saw Annabeth and Percy running up to meet us.

"How was it?" They exclaimed.

"It was great. Alllll of it was great," Thalia answered, putting it in a nutshell. I nodded, and soon all of us were.

"Hey Annabeth, want to help me unpack?" Thalia asked. Annabeth nodded and I gave Thalia her bag.

She took it from me and whispered in my ear, "Thank you, for everything."

I smiled and she kissed me gently. Her and Annabeth waltzed off down the hill, talking in low voices.

"Soooo I heard," Percy announced.

"C'mon I have to go to my cabin," I told him and he followed me down the hill. We didn't speak until the door was completely closed and I had thrown my bag in a corner. "Yep, its true. Me and her did it last night, and it was great."

"Well good to know Nico. No longer a virgin, are we?"

"Who said I was a virgin in the first place?" I remarked.

"Well…." He began.

"I wasn't a virgin, but you can't tell anyone! Thalia, if she asks I will tell her but she didn't so I'm not gonna throw it out there. And if you tell anyone, especially Annabeth or Thalia, my dad can take special care of you," I threatened.

He looked a little surprised, but asked, "Who was she? And when?"

"Well I was fifteen and dating Tara from the Aphrodite cabin. She wanted to and I was a little hesitant at first but she was an Aphrodite girl and _very _persuasive if you know what I mean. Afterwards I regretted it and we just stopped connecting and broke up. It didn't mean anything like last night, I promise," I explained.

"Wow I had no idea," The smart one replied.

"Yeah I never told anyone."

We talked a while longer about how last night was in general, and then he was gone. I spent some time in my cabin, thinking about what I just said. I was young and didn't know any better is what I told myself, but I still felt bad. If there was some way to change that, I would in an instance.

I walked over to Thalias porch and sat down in one of the chairs. She came out a few minutes later and sat in my lap, sighing heavily. She laid her head on my shoulders and closed her eyes.

"I love you," she mumbled in my ear.

"You have no idea how much I love you," I said back.

"Were you a virgin before last night?" I asked, she froze.

"Uhhh well….yes and no. Are you mad?" she responded. Now it was my turn to be shocked.

"No, because," I took a breath, "I wasn't either."

She looked at me and asked, "Who?"

I then explained what happened and when, she understood luckily. "What happened with you?"

"This is hard to talk about you know," she declared.

"You know you can trust me," I told her.

She nodded, took a big breath, and started, "Well when we, Annabeth, Luke, and me, were on the road I was raped."

"Explain?" I asked shocked, rubbing her back.

"Well I was thirteen and Luke and Annabeth decided to go and find something to eat. We had lots of weapons so I decided to stay behind in the alley we were staying in and keep watch. Well they left and some pervert came out and started talking to me like I was some kind of prostitute. He was like thirty-five and was really muscular. I went to get my knife but he stopped me, held me down, and raped me. I screamed but no one heard me. And I couldn't tell Luke or Annabeth cause Luke would go after the guy and kill him and Annabeth was to young. I just kept quiet, and now I'm over it but it reminds me of all of that pain just rushing back," she explained.

I nodded and kissed her ear. She laid back into my shoulder and before I knew it, she was asleep. Hearing her soft breathing was like a lullaby, and I was soon dozed off along with her.

**REVIEW!**


	35. Chapter 35

**VERY IMPORTANT A/N! Hey people. So, I'm kinda stuck. I'm running out of ideas, and I need your guys help to write some more chapters. Right now I have an idea about the next summer/spring break (I haven't made up my mind about the time) and one for this winter, but I thought it needed more than one. So this chapter will be just a filler chapter that I thought would be cute and such. Please, if you have any ideas at all, please send me a review about it or a pm, it doesn't really matter. So thank you all and here's your story.**

**Disclaimer: If you recognize anything in this story, I do not own it so don't be jumping to conclusions!**

Nicos pov

"So Spongebob isn't real?" I asked to Thalia who was sitting on my right. We were laying on my cabin floor, just talking about random stuff. It was almost ten at night and almost my bed time, camp makes me tired!

"That's right. Spongebob is just a cartoon, Nico."

"Oh. So does that mean-"

"Yes, Patrick, Sandy, Squidward, they're all make believe people. Do you really think any of that stuff could really happen?" She asked as if I was the stupidest person in the world.

"Well excuse me for believing that sea creatures could live under water together in perfect harmony!" I jokingly got mad. She smirked and smacked me, gently for once, in the head.

"Are you pregnant?" I questioned her with my 'serious' face on.

"Okay, number one it's been a week so I don't know. Number two I don't think so since Aphrodite herself gave me pills. Why did you ask that?" she said. She turned over to look me in the eyes and I could tell she believed she was fine.

"Because, I mean, it's possible and I don't want to be responsible for someone else. I mean, I can barely take care of myself," I explained.

"True, true. Well I will let you know in a few weeks but there's a small chance that it will happen," she told me. I nodded, satisfied with the answer. But this was the perfect moment for a little kiss. I leaned forward and she rolled her eyes, muttering "Hormones."

I kissed her a while more and then I found myself on top of her, the way she likes it apparently. Now that we were more comfortable with each others body, we knew exactly where to touch to make them crazy. I put my hand under her shirt and rubbed her side, right where I knew she would love. She moaned, making me smirk into her mouth. But she soon paid me back with the torture by rubbing my stomach, right under my belly button. I gasped and now it was her turn to smirk. We went on like this, making each other helpless under one another's touch.

"Wow, demi-gods have such a high amount of hormones," we heard a voice from on the couch. Thalia shrieked right in my ear, which was quite painful, and I yelped. I got off of her and looked at the angry face sitting on the couch.

"Lord Zeus," I muttered more then praised, looking down at my feet. Thalia was blushing like crazy on the floor, covering her face and probably praying to Aphrodite for some help.

"Dad? What are you doing in the Hades cabin, breaking in and spying on us!" Thalia demanded, switching from embarrassed to pissed.

"Well I was watching the reruns of Thalico-"

"Wait, there's a show about us!" Thalia interrupted. I put my head in my hand and shook it.

"Yes, there is. Your pretty much Aphrodite's favorite couple so she created a show about you. Anyway, she DVR-ed some of your episodes and I decided to see what was happening in your lives this morning. My gods, you two are always being hormonal! But its normal, unfortunately. Demi-gods have a really high dose of hormones, so while normal teenagers are here," he motioned with his hand pretty high up, "demi-gods are here," he motioned even higher, "I don't like to watch it, so I skipped through a lot of the disturbing parts, heard some things I didn't need to know, but all in all I was fine. Well then I saw what happened last week. "

"What! You watched!" Thalia cried into her hand.

"No! No, no, I couldn't do that to myself!" he yelled, probably getting a mental image. "But the point is I saw it happened and I didn't like it! I mean, I told Hades and all he did was laugh and say 'that's my boy'. Thalia, do you really trust this guy so much to where you would have sex with him even though you could get pregnant and he could leave. I mean sure, I would electrocute him with so much force, he would die slowly and painfully, but still…" he ranted.

Before Thalia could step in, I snapped at the lord of the sky, "Listen, I would _never _do that to her, ever, ever, ever. I love her and just because I'm a guy doesn't mean I'm going to do what Dustin did! If I even chose to leave her I would just run back anyway, so I don't see the difference!"

"You just disrespected not only your 'father in law'," he shuddered, "but the king of the gods and that will be taken in a bad way." Zeus lifted his bolt up, about to strike me dead, when I felt someone tackle me.

"DAD!" Thalia wailed, jumping on me, sending me sprawling on the floor, and putting her arms around me.

"He stuck his-" Zeus tried to explain.

"I think we all know what happened! But that doesn't mean you have to go around killing people. Your blowing this waaay out of proportion," Thalia yelled.

"Get up, I swear on the Styx I won't kill him. But he just had sex with you! What if your pregnant or you have some kind of weird dead disease," Zeus bargained. Thalia got up slowly, watching Zeus carefully with a '_I hate you so much right now,'_ face. I followed in pursuit embarrassed once again, Thalia looking at me with a sorry look on her face.

"Can I talk to you alone, Nico? I, once again, swear I wont kill him," Zeus asked.

"Uhhh yeah where do you want to talk?" I questioned.

"Can you shadow travel us to the Big House?"

Thalia kissed me goodbye, looking at her dad like the bad person she is. She gave my hand a reassuring squeeze, and walked off to sit on the couch. Zeus gripped my shoulder, a little to hard for my liking, and I concentrated on the Big House. We ended up in Rachel's old room before she moved out. I was told to sit on the bed, and I did what I was asked.

"So you like Thalia?" He asked like it wasn't already obvious.

"Uhhh no I love her," I told him the complete truth.

"Alright then. Listen Nico, I don't like you sleeping with her. I mean she's just a kid and so are you!"

"I'm sorry lord Zeus. I want you to know I respect her and would never do anything to her she wasn't ready for. I actually told her I would be ready when she was, I wasn't going to rush anything unless she wanted it. She's everything to me and I don't want to lose her because of one false move. She wanted to, she gave me the okay at least three times, and I'm really sorry if I made you angry in any way. But I do love her lord Zeus and I promise you I will never do anything to hurt her," I finished. He seemed a little less offended, but still was questioning my punishment.

"Uh huh. Well you're still under my watchful eye. If you hurt her in any way purposely, you will go through Hades in Olympus, my realm. I mean, if I send you to the Underworld your dad will just be nice to you and make you a king or something. Then Thalia will commit suicide and you will be together either way. In Olympus I will make you your own personal hell where Thalia can't get to. And if you even say you would do that to your own daughters boyfriend, I will electrocute you," he threatened.

"Of course. I understand, lord Zeus. Oh and I've been wanting to tell you something," I confessed. He raised his eyebrows and I continued, "Well I wanted to thank you for saving Thalia by making her a tree. I mean, if she was dead my life wouldn't have nearly as much meaning, so I can't thank you enough for her life. But please don't tell her I said that, me and her already to cheesy for our….personalities and that would just push it a little."

"Whatever Nico," he sighed with a slight smile on his face, _slight_. He grabbed my shoulder, less painfully this time, and I took it that he was ready to go back to Thalia now. I concentrated and we were back in my cabin, watching her pace back and forth.

"Oh my gods your not dead!" she yelled, hugging me with all her might.

"You really thought I would kill him?" Zeus asked with a hurt expression on his face. Thalia let go and nodded seriously. "Okay then, well-" he was cut off by a thud behind me.

"Nico! I heard about- Oh hey brother what are you doing here?" Hades popped out of no where.

"Not a good time dad."

He gave a simple "Oh," and stood there awkwardly.

"Were you going to say 'I heard about you doing the daughter of Zeus' like you said this morning?" Zeus asked enraged.

"Why yes I was, how did you know?" dad argued back.

I motioned to Thalia and we snuck out of the room while they yelled back and forth profanities. We went to the kitchen and she slid up on the counter. I sat beside her and she looked at me, smiling.

"Thank you," she told me, and I looked at her funny. "Thanks for going along with my dad and not freaking out."

"Well didn't this already happen, like a year ago? I mean, that was in front of everyone so I can deal with him and my dad in private," I replied.

She nodded and questioned what I knew was coming, "What did you two talk about?"

"Well I explained how I loved you more than you would ever know and it calmed him down enough to threaten me. He told me he wouldn't kill me because of the dead boy thing and your suicide mission. But he did tell me that he would make me my own personal hell in Olympus. All in all, he made me promise I wouldn't hurt you and then we were gone."

"Awwwww you're the best guy ever," she stated, putting her head on my shoulder. We sat like that for a bit, listening to the two gods fighting in my living room. I haven't laughed that much since Connor and Travis pulled the toilet paper incident.

"You Dingleberry! She liked it!" Hades yelled at Zeus.

"Yeah butt nugget, I'm sure she did! Your son uses Viagra, he's so old!' and so on and so on.

"Should we stop them before they start talking about worse things than Viagra?" Thalia proposed. I nodded, freaked out about the Viagra talk.

"May we please stop? I mean aren't we good kids? I think we deserve to love each other without having our dads yelling about our personal lives," Thalia explained.

Dad was about to say something, but I stopped him, "Dad please don't do this. Thank you for being happy for me, it really makes me….happy? But I think you guys should just spread out, maybe one could leave and the other stay. Or you could both leave but if you both stay you will have to get along." They nodded, and Zeus agreed to leave because his business was done with us. He told me and Thals bye and we were left with Hades.

"So what I was going to say, good job with getting her. She's okay even though she is a daughter of that Douchebag. I mean, she likes black, doesn't mind dead people, and isn't scared of the dark; my kind of person. She kinda reminds me of Persephone, in that case, good job," he stuttered, giving me a compliment for the first time in a while.

"Thank you dad, I really appreciate it," I thanked. He nodded and away he went. We sat down on the couch, me asking why our parents are so weird.

"Well that was weird. If I'm like Persephone are you going to trap me in the Underworld against my will?"

"Well hopefully A.) we won't be living in the Underworld anytime in our future and B.) Hopefully you wont want to leave me, ever," I explained.

"Well I know if you're gonna be this cheesy forever, how could I want you gone?" she retorted, and I shrugged.

"I don't know. What about when I get old, my sexy hair is gone, and I have to actually take Viagra?"

She laughed and replied, "Well I'll get old too you know."

"Yeah but I cant imagine you ever not looking good to me," I said with a smirk on my face.

"Why are you so nice? Its like my weakness!" she cried, amused.

"Well because it's true!" I remarked and she smiled. She kissed me on the nose and said she had to go. I watched as she walked out the door before I fell asleep on my den floor.

**Good, bad? Tell me and give me your suggestions!**


	36. Chapter 36

_Hi! Thanks for all the reviews I received, I love them! But keep those suggestions coming, I only got two. Now everyone's saying "Thalia needs to get pregnant," but I don't think that would work with my ideas. But since everyone wants that I might write a story just on Thalia getting pregnant when she's 17 or 18. But not till later when this story is almost or already done. Tell me what you think, should I?_

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my ideas or anything you recognize in this story. _

_**Thalias pov**_

_**Today was, officially, the last day of summer here at camp. Everyone was leaving early this morning to catch a flight, a cab, or a pegasi to wherever home was for them. Everyone except a few younger campers, me, Nico, Clarisse, and Chris. The four of us were being made stay here for our senior year of high school. **_

"_**This represents our great summer. I think everyone will remember having campfires while Hestia kindled the huge bonfire. And not to mention the baby born the first day of camp here. He's grown so much these last few months its incredible. You all have improved so much in each activity, I know you will go home and be as safe as anyone can be. Enjoy school and I hope I will see you guys at Christmas!" Chiron made a quick announcement and he handed out charms for this summers necklaces. These had fire being kindled by Lady Hestia and a small baby on the back as well. Each cabin had a different color bead, like Zeus' was the color of my eyes, Hades was black, and Aphrodite's were, of course, bright pink. **_

_**We all tuned him out once again and said goodbyes among ourselves. "Bye guys, have a great year at Georgetown!" I told Annabeth and Percy. **_

"_**Oh another year at that school." Percy complained, "You guys enjoy senior year while it last because next year will be hard, trust me."**_

"_**Thanks and have fun being a senior! Chiron really gets a heavy heart this year because he knows this is the last." Annabeth said, ignoring Percy's comment all together. **_

"_**I know it's gonna be hard to go to college," Nico added. We gave them hugs and they disappeared in the crowd to say goodbye. **_

_**Sammy and Athan came walking up, smiling and waving. **_

"_**Hi Athan!" I cooed to the little boy in her arms. He had gotten so big and really was the cutest baby. He giggled and reached up for me, doing this every time we met. I picked him up and Sammy smiled, helping me take him. **_

"_**Bye Athan," Nico chuckled as he watched Athan play with my hair. **_

"_**Bye guys. Me and Athan are headed back home to Chicago. Mom hasn't even seen him yet and she will absolutely fall in love," she mentioned. **_

"_**I know she will," I said, watching Athan grab for Nico. I handed him over and Nico started playing with him, "Are you going to your old high school?" **_

"_**Yep, I miss my mortal friends even though when I get there I'm just gonna start missing camp again. Will is staying here to work in the infirmary and take classes," she sighed. **_

"_**It's okay. I'm sure you'll have lots of help and you guys will talk all the time," Nico assured her. **_

"_**Thanks guys," she laughed. Nico gave back Athan and after one last goodbye, they were gone too. **_

_**We talked to a few more friends of ours, including the Stoll's who were both upset. Connors Aphrodite girlfriend apparently broke up with him and Travis was leaving Katie behind. Oh how happy I am to be staying with Nico. **_

_**Since school wasn't starting till tomorrow morning, today being a Sunday, me and Nico were left to be by ourselves. We went to the arena to sword fight, but it just wasn't the same without kids screaming and laughing everywhere you turned. We did a few matches, but we called it quits when our hearts really weren't into it. **_

"_**So what's on the agenda now?" Nico asked me. **_

"_**Well we could go to my cabin and hang out," I suggested. Since neither of us had anything better to do, we decided to relax one last day before school. **_

_**When we were inside the cabin, I sighed and fell on the couch. Nico followed in pursuit, plopping down on my left. **_

"_**I think we have post camp syndrome," I complained. **_

"_**Yeah. I miss everyone now that they're gone. I've been doing this for years now and it just doesn't get any better. Except these past couple years I haven't been totally alone," he replied. **_

"_**Maybe we could invite Clarisse and Chris to watch some pointless movie with us tonight." **_

"_**Sounds good with me. I can go walk over to there cabins and ask them I guess," he said and before I could reply, he was gone. I rolled my eyes and picked up the top packet in a large pile my dad gave me; a grey one with black writing on the front. **_

_**Georgetown University, Home of the Bulldogs**_

_**Utraque Unum (both into one)**_

_**Established in 1789**_

**My dad is all about me going to college, he even said he would pay tuition no matter the price. I smiled when I thought of Annabeth seeing this. She told me that me and Nico should come down there with her and Percy so we could be like a family. But even though I love them, I wasn't sure about going there. I didn't want to follow Annabeth and Percy, I wanted to make my own paths but I didn't know how to tell her that. **

**Flipping through it, it really didn't look to bad. Their were people smiling and studying on steps, pictures of kids and teachers in the classroom, and lots of student life stuff. I closed it and picked up the next one. This one actually looked really cool. **

_**NYU, Your Home of the Bobcats **_

_**Established in 1831**_

**It was ultra modern, black with neon purple thrown all over it. I opened it up and saw it was in the heart of Manhattan, not to far from camp and near Olympus if needed. It was older and kinda reminded me of Annabeth and her architecture stuff. I put that one in a stack all by itself and glanced at the others I was given. **

**About ten minutes later, Nico came back saying that they would come tonight. He saw what I was looking at and came to sit by me. **

"**So, glancing at colleges are we?" he questioned. **

"**Yep. I think I narrowed it down to either NYU, Georgetown, or just a community college."**

"**Community college? Our dads promised they would pay in full for our education and you want to go to community college? Listen, I'm applying to where you do so maybe we can get accepted to at least one of the same. Chiron says it's a good idea to apply for at least three, so I'm thinking four or five for us. What do you say?"**

**I responded, "Yeah, I guess that would be smart. So are we deciding tonight?" **

"**Well," he began, "we can send them out soon, beat all of the teenage procrastinators."**

"**Yeah, so where do you wanna go?"**

**We talked though the 30 or so packets and decided on four really good colleges; NYU, Georgetown, Long Island University, and Cornell. I'm glad money wasn't an issue, because these colleges could give us a huge jumpstart to our lives. **

"**So your okay with these?" I asked, wanting him to feel included in this big decision. **

"**Yep. As long as you are. I haven't really been thinking to much about college, I just know what I want to major in."**

"**And that would be?"**

"**Social work."**

"**Social work?" I wondered in disbelief. **

"**Yep. Seems daring and a son of Hades needs something to keep them entertained," he replied, "what do you wanna major in?"**

"**Well, I was thinking meteorology," I answered. **

"**Figures," he joked with his famous smirk. I took the four packets and sat them on the coffee table, making sure they were noticeable. Hopefully I would see them and remember to contact my dad about our decisions. **

"**C'mon, lets order pizza illegally," I commanded. I called Pizza Hut and ordered two large, pepperoni pizzas for tonight. They told me it would be ready in twenty minutes, so Nico turned on the TV and watched the news while I tried to find a movie to watch. **

"**Okay," I began, sitting beside Nico "We can either watch 'I am Legend', 'National Treasures', 'Spider-man 3', or 'Vampires Suck'.**

"**So action, Disney action, or comedy? I want to want 'Shrek'," he responded in the most serious voice. **

"**Really, Nico? Why don't we just ask them?" I groaned. He reluctantly agreed so I decided this would be a good time to call my dad. I dialed his number, which weirdly started with 555, and it went something like this:**

**Me: Dad?**

**Zeus: Oh Thalia. Sorry I was- never mind. Did you need something? Did that Nico kid leave you and you want his death sentence?**

**Me: Uhhh not quite dad. I just wanted to tell you what colleges w- I chose. **

**Zeus: Right, right alright and you choose?**

**I told him my choices and explained the reasons and such. He seemed pleasantly surprised, I guess he thinks I'm a slacker or something. He then told me he had to get back to his duties, so I let him go do whatever he does. **

**That night we ordered pizza (which isn't the easiest thing to do), popped up some popcorn, and watched 'Shrek' with our frenemies. I have to admit, Chris is pretty cool and so is Clarisse when she's with him. I guess he calms her anger management problems. But either way we did have as much fun as you can on the last day of camp. **


	37. Chapter 37

**Hi, thanks for reading! This chapter is starting from the suggestion of cstar12 about a spring break for the campers. I added a few of my own ideas, but its all because of cstar12, so thank you. But I think that this story is getting a little boring. I'm scared my readers are just going to stop reading, and that's the last thing I want. Please tell me your opinion and some ideas, except for Thalia to get pregnant? I think since everyone wants it so bad I will make her pregnant, but not in this chapter. Thanks for your ideas though. **

Thalias pov

"Annabeth!" I yelled in to my phone. Me and her were face timing and I had some big news.

"Calm down Thalia! I know its been two months since Christmas break, but you can't miss me that much," she replied with a smile.

"Whatever. But I have some news that you don't know yet," I mocked. I know how she hates to be left clueless, "Your never going to guess what Chiron told me and Nico this morning."

"What happened!" she asked.

"Are you sure you want to know?" I teased some more. When she was at the point of personally killing me, I spilled, "Well he said the gods have offered to pay for all of the senior campers to go on a spring break getaway from camp! The gods say that we've taken our hardships so well, we deserve a little trip. They said we could go to Panama City Beach, Florida."

"Okay, wait, who is 'we'?" she questioned, just like a daughter of Athena would.

"OK there's me, you, Percy, Nico, Travis, Connor, Katie, Clarisse, Chris, Sammy, Will, Grover, Tyson, Malcolm, and Rachel for Apollo, and some of the other the demi-gods," I listed for her.

"Wow so everybody pretty much everybody who fought against Kronos' army and still alive?" she understood. I nodded and she responded, "Wow this is going to be great! I'm going to tell Percy right now!"

She hung up, so I started to call the next person in line. Sammy.

"Hi Thalia!" Sammy exclaimed when she saw my face.

"Your never going to guess what Chiron told us today," I promised. I went on to explain about the trip, and she lit up when she heard Will was going.

"That's great! Actually mom told me I could go to camp for spring break without Athan! I'm going to miss him, but she said she's really proud about how I've matured because of him. I'm sure she'll let me go to Panama," she explained. I smiled, happy that everything was going good. We talked a little bit about her school and kid, then she let me go. I was just about to contact Grover when I saw Percy was calling me. I answered it and put him on face time. He was looking around like he thought something was hiding in the closet, then he turned to see me.

"Hey, I need to talk to you about something," he stated.

"That explains why you called me. What's up?"

"Well…I had an idea and-"

"Call the press," I interrupted, "Percy had an idea!"

"Do you want to know or not?" he threatened. I shut up, and he continued, "Well I was thinking that maybe, possibly, I could propose to Annabeth on spring break…"

"Really!" I cried in disbelief.

"Yeah really. I mean she always says she wants to get married in the summer, so I thought maybe this would be a good time. I can propose this spring, and knowing her she will take two years to plan the day. Then we can get married the summer after graduation and start our lives out early," he explained.

"I love the idea, its actually pretty good. How long did it take you to make that one up?"

"Thanks Thalia, I'm glad you have so much pride in my mind. But, believe it or not, I've actually wanted to propose for a while. Spring break on a beach just seemed a little bit better than our campus coffee shop," he stated.

"Yeah, I would have to agree. Is that all?"

"Well I was wondering if you and Nico could shadow travel here and help me pick out a ring tomorrow. Annabeths working, so she wont be in the way. Except I don't want to be a hopeless loser walking around Kay Jewelers or something. I want it to be pretty and something she's gonna be proud of, you know?" he sputtered.

"Ok, I'm sure Nico would be happy to provide transportation," I agreed. He said he had to go since his room mate would be home soon, so we made arrangements to meet tomorrow at 10 am. I hung up, and called the rest of the people I was suppose to call with the news.

After I was done, I bundled up, it being the end of February, and trudged to Nicos cabin. We really need a tunnel to one another's cabin, it would make life so much easier. I walked in to find him done with his calls and digging in the cookie jar.

"Hey Thals," he said with a mouth full of Oreos.

"Hi Nico," I replied, sitting in one of the stools.

"Cookie?"

"Uhhh no. Actually I was just going to tell you were going to D.C. tomorrow," I answered.

"Why would we go there?"

"Well were going to help Percy pick out an engagement ring," I responded. I had to listen to Nico ask me a million questions, one being who is Percy marrying, but he finally understood.

"Wow I can't believe were actually becoming adults! Soon they'll be getting married, then our friends will get married, then we'll get married. Then everyone will have kids and they'll come to camp or something…this is insane," Nico ranted.

"Yeah I guess your right, it's weird and all but I think its nice of him."

We went to the couch and watched some TV before he made us spaghetti for dinner. Being Nicos spaghetti, it was pretty freaking amazing! All in all, we went to bed that night in his cabin because I was to tired to walk home.

Nicos pov

I woke up at 9:30, knowing that in half an hour I had to be in Washington D.C. I moaned and rolled over to where Thalia was suppose to be. Good thing she was already up, in the den according to the TV blasting. I got up slowly, getting the idea, and stumbled to where Thalia had left a note on the TV.

_Nico,_

_I had to go get ready to meet Percy, so I turned on the TV extremely high hoping you would hear it. Your welcome! If your not at my cabin by 9:55 I will shock you, so see you then! _

_-Love Thalia_

I read through quickly then decided to spare myself the pain and get ready. I ran my hands through my hair, close enough to brushing, and went to my closet to pick out something to wear. Since it's suppose to be cold in D.C., I put on black skinny jeans, a purple and black hooded sweatshirt, and my favorite Vans. My eyes were droopy still, so I looked even more emo than usual and I kinda liked it.

Not being to hungry, I just went to Thalias five minutes earlier. I sat on the porch where I found some kind of book called 'Dear John'. I flipped through the pages, first making sure no one was around to see this kind of sight. I was reading the third page when I heard the door slam above me. I threw the book on the nearby table then looked up to see Thalia staring at me.

"Uh huh. Travis always said you were gay, and now the proof has came out," she joked.

"Wow I was just making fun of it!" I disagreed, and she laughed. She grabbed my hand, pulling me up, and kissed me lightly on the nose.

"I was just kidding, calm down," she breathed on me. I sighed, and shadow traveled us to Percy's dorm.

"Whoa guys, you scared me," he gasped when we came in. He was sitting on his bed looking straight at us.

"Percy, you're a sissy. You knew we were coming!" I exclaimed.

"Now you two, stop yelling at each other its not needed," Thalia ushered. I rolled my eyes and sat beside Percy.

"So where are we going?" Thalia questioned.

"Well obviously a jewelry store," Percy replied. Thalia face palmed and sighed.

"Percy, why don't we go to Kay Jewelers like you told me in the phone call."

"Okay, you're the woman in this scenario," he sighed. I agreed and we all headed out the door. We walked through hallways, which were quiet except some guys in the laughing in the corner. I expected that all of the guys were either at work or toasted from partying last night.

Percy lead us to the parking lot where his blue sports car sat. "I will never get tired of sports cars," I claimed and Percy agreed. Since he new the town better than us, he got in the drivers seat, me in the passenger side, and Thalia in the back.

"Kay's is in the mall so we should be there in, like, five minutes," Percy announced.

We sat silently in the car, except the radio playing some kind of Ke$ha song. Percy was right, we were there really fast for a Saturday morning. He slipped in to a parking spot in the back and we waltzed out coolly, eyes watching us.

"Wow I feel like I'm in one of those teen chick flicks!" Thalia whispered in my ear. I laughed slightly, silently agreed with her.

After the awkward walk to them, we walked through the double doors entering the mall. "So where is this store?" I asked, impatiently.

"It's right around the corner I think," Percy answered. Me and Thals walked hand in hand while Percy walked beside us. The people walking around probably thought he was a lonely third wheel, and I liked that comparison. We finally found the store nestled between Victoria's Secret and Build a Bear. Percy walked inside first, looking terrified, me and Thalia following. She let go of my hand and speed walked up to Percy.

"Can I help you guys?" A lady who was about thirty asked us.

"Yeah I-I'm looking for an e-engagement ring," Percy stuttered.

"Yes? I hope this isn't the lucky girl," she spoke like we were little kids.

"No, no me and my boyfriend Nico are here to help him out," Thalia explained.

"Alright, so let me show you some of our rings. What is your budget?" she asked.

"No budget really. Can you just show us some and we'll decide if its to much if we like it?" Percy asked.

"Of course," she replied, grimly. She lead us to a large display case with at least thirty rings in it. All three of us, Percy, Thalia, then me, stood in a row looking at the diamond rings. Something about this moment told me to pay attention to Thalias reactions.

"Wow all of these are pretty," Percy acknowledged. The lady took some rings out and showed Percy, all of them being to big for a simple person like Annabeth.

"I like that one. It kinda looks like Annabeth," Thalia pointed to one sitting in the back. It had a diamond, not to small but not obnoxiously large, right in the center. It glittered in the light and the band had small diamonds around the sides.

"Oh yes. This one is made of white gold and 18k gold. It's priced considerably low at 4000 dollars," the lady declared.

"Wow I love it," Percy muttered. The saleslady took the ring out of the glass container and laid it on the counter.

"You may pick it up," she proclaimed. Percy nodded and did so, looking closely at it.

"I think this is the one," Percy declared.

"Great! How would you like to pay? We have layaway, monthly payments-" she stopped when Percy brought out his card. "Okay credit card." She moved to the nearest cash register and ran the card through the scanner. When the infinity sign popped up, I was sure she was going to choke. "Wow. Do you need anything else?"

"No, just the ring please," Percy suggested. She hurriedly put the ring in a red ring box and then that box in a Kay Jewelers box.

"Thank you for your purchase. I want to see you," she pointed at me, "soon." She winked and me left quickly, Percy taking the box from the counter.

"You two up for some lunch?" Percy asked as we walked through the mall. When we agreed he suggested a place in the mall him and Annabeth went to sometimes. It was a little café style restaurant that specialized in burgers and fries, my kind of place. We ate at a booth in the back and discussed how the engagement would go.

"Well I was thinking just me and her could go for a walk on the beach at sunset. Then I could call a clown fish to the shore and point it out. While she's busy looking there I can get on one knee and when she looks back, tada! Good?"

"Yeah she'll love it!" Thalia assured him.

When we were all full on double bacon cheeseburgers, we walked around the mall for a while. Me and Thals don't get out to much, so we were going to live it up while we could. When it was almost four, Percy said Annabeth would be home soon. To avoid any suspicion, I zapped me and Thalia back to my cabin.

"Well that was fun," Thalia clarified as she sat on the couch.

I sat and agreeing, "Yep, it was a blast. Watcha want to do now?"

"Hmmmm want to go and hang out in your room?" she questioned ever so simply.

I raised my eyebrows and she laughed. I got up, picked her up bridal style, and made a b-line for my bedroom. Oh how I love her.

**No lemons, sorry. But review anyway?**


	38. Chapter 38

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading! I just wanted to let you know this story will be ending in the near future. I'm not happy about it, but I promise to not stop writing when its over. There will be plenty of stories in the future written by me. I do not own PJO..**

Thalias pov

The plane ride in one word? Stressful. Five demi-gods, four of which aren't children of Zeus, taking a plane ride doesn't make for a good time.

You've probably guessed by now we were on our way to our spring break getaway in sunny Florida. Me, Nico, Will, Chris, and Clarisse had left camp early that morning to catch a plane just like the other 20 demi gods were at this time, just in different places.

After boarding, I prayed/begged to my dad to not strike the demi gods, especially Percy and Nico being sons of his brothers, and never stopped the whole ride. I sat by Nico who sat by Will, while Clarisse and Chris sat in the opposite row from us. Nico clutched my hand and talked to Will about anything to get there minds off of the fact they were in a plane. Clarisse and Chris were holding hands by a business man, so they couldn't talk about getting the plane struck by the hands of Zeus. That might of got them a few looks and if we were lucky, a trip to the mental hospital.

I guess all of my prayers helped, because we landed four hours later in Panama. All of us sighed a breath of relief, grabbed our carry on bags, and scurried off the plane as fast as possible.

"Well that was about as much adventure as I need for one day," Nico commented.

"You can say that again," Will agreed.

Before Nico could say it again, I slapped him in the arm. I wasn't in the greatest mood after having to beg my dad for something. I hated having a weakness and begging him for something made me feel like I couldn't care for myself. I guess Nico saw this and shut up, good move for him.

The airport was huge. After we landed, we were forced to get on a tram that transported us to baggage pickup. It was just like a subway car in New York, except very awkward. There were adult couples with crying kids, another couple in there forties watching young teenagers making out. Knowing society, one of them was probably there child, plus an old man with a cane who was staring at us like, '_I know who you are.' _Instantly I thought monster or something from the underworld.

Luckily, the vehicle stopped without any kind of explosion or incident so everyone shuffled off with there children and such. We found the baggage pickup and ran forward to find it. Nico and Chris got one conveyor belt and everyone else got the next. Will found it after a while, and he threw about ten bags over the side, most of them containing lethal weapons. The mist really helps with these kind of things, one guy even thought Nicos sword was a sock puppet.

Anyway, with that settled we went outside to wait upon a taxi. "Wow, I'm beginning to think this wasn't worth the trouble," Clarisse complained.

"Yeah, I'm so tired I don't think I'll be able to enjoy the rest of the day in paradise," Nico replied. For the first time I took in my surroundings; I could smell the salty beach not to far from the airport, palm trees skimmed the horizon of the beautiful blue sky, and the sun brightly shined in the sky. It had to be at least 80 degrees, a near perfect day.

"Wow, this is amazing. The gods know how to pick a vacation spot," I added.

They all laughed and nodded besides Clarisse, who's in a constant bad mood. I don't know how poor Chris deals with her. Anyways, it took merely two minutes for a golden taxi to show up. None of the other passengers seemed to know of its existence, so it could only be one person. "Dad," Will muttered, amused.

"Hey Will, Thalia, Nico, you kids," Apollo somewhat greeted us. His bright teeth, sandy blond hair, and laid back attitude made Panama City a perfect destination for the sun god. "I've been here pretty much all day picking up kids 'cause I have nothing better to do. I've already picked up five or so kids. I think one of them was Wills girlfriend…" and he droned on and on. Apollo was pretty cool, but he was apparently in a pretty talkative mood. He talked and created random haikus the whole way to the hotel.

When we first saw the hotel, Apollo became our tour guide of some sort. He explained how it was directly on the beach, had a pool that was perfect for swimming or tanning, and had the most comfortable sheets in all of Florida.

"Yep, you guys are going to love it. This is actually where Will was conceived back in 94. That year-"

"Dad!" Will screeched, totally embarrassed. We all forced back a laugh while, thank the gods, Apollo stopped talking all together. We sat in silence as Apollo worked his magic to the guards. He dropped us off right by the guest door so it was very convenient with all of our luggage. After thanking Apollo, he sped off and we walked into the hotel, each of us with two huge bags.

We walked to the counter and found out our group was already checked in. We were given a key to the sixteenth floor, no room unparticular, and our bags were taken by a bag boy. He shuffled them all on his handy dandy cart as we walked to the elevator, taking in our surroundings. There was a restaurant, a club, and a gift shop in the first floor. Outside a large glass window in between the restaurant and club, a huge blue pool sat with around fifty people flocking around. It was crowded with families, teens, and older people who seemed exhausted by the hustle and bustle.

In the elevator, music played OneRepublic and it smelled like cleaning supplies. "Uhhh there's not a sixteenth floor," Will pointed out. I looked and noticed he was right, it only went to fourteenth.

"Stick your key in the slot," the boy with our luggage informed us as he walked on. Nico put his in, and a button with 16 shot on the panel, kinda like what happens when we go to Olympus. That made me know that the gods must be regulars at this hotel. I pressed the button and the elevator shot up, like it was excited to finally get to go on that floor again. About four seconds later, the doors shot open and we were mystified at what we saw.

The sixteenth floor looked like an apartment for an Olympian. It was royal, decorated in mahogany, and expensive fixtures with paintings of the Olympians from each time period. The door opened up to a combined living room, kitchen, and dining room that was bigger than my cabin. There had to be at least twenty doors sprouting off of the main room, plenty for each couple to have there own bedroom along with the singles to have there own, too. At the very end, behind the dining room, was a sliding glass door that looked like it lead to a backyard on a beach, that's how big this balcony was. Olympians have to go fancy I guess.

"Wow," we all sighed, taking in our surroundings. The bag boy pushed the cart in like he had been here a million times, and set all our luggage on the floor.

"Can I do anything else for you?" he asked, probably looking for a tip. Chris gave him five dollars and the boy headed back to the elevator, stuffing the bill into his back pocket.

I, apparently being irresponsible, ran through the room, opening all of the doors to see what awaited. There were fifteen rooms with lavish furniture and doors in each one that lead to closets and bathrooms. The others were nice bathrooms and even an outdoor shower surrounded by brick walls. Really the only thing outdoor about the shower was the top where the sky shone through. In one of the bedrooms, Annabeth and Percy were sitting up on a bed. Percy was kissing her neck as she studied something on her laptop.

I was followed by the other four, so then they noticed the intrusion. Annabeth put her laptop down and ran over to us, giving me and Nico a hug and everyone else a "Hi!"

Percy soon followed, and we all decided to pick out our rooms. Me and Nico got one in the back that was more Goth than all of the other ones. Just imagine a bedroom from the Adams family, and you have this room.

"Must be my dads room, even though I haven't known him to go on vacations," Nico observed.

"Your okay with sleeping with me in your dads bed?" I asked, freaking him out slightly.

"Depends on what you mean by sleeping with you," he flirted, making me push him on the bed right then. "I guess were getting started early," was the last thing he said before his mouth was a little bit busier.

…...

Percy's pov

Six days went by way to fast. Everyone made it out to Florida fine and we had the best time. During the day we went to the pool and beach, building sand castles, swimming and tanning. At night we went out to dinner at restaurants, went to clubs, shopped, and spent some quality time in our sound proof bedrooms if you know what I mean. The Stoll's pulled some pranks on everyone, which wasn't appreciated, and six days was spent.

It was the last night there, the next morning we would be leaving, so everyone decided to go and get henna tattoos from the shop down stairs. Annabeth didn't seem to interested, so I knew this was the perfect time to make my move.

"Hey, do you want to take a walk on the beach. Skip all of this craziness?" I asked, praying she would say yes.

"Okay. I bet it will be beautiful with the sun setting," she agreed. When our friends saw we were leaving, the knowing ones winked in an act of good luck.

We walked past the pool and went through the gate to the beach. As soon as I set foot in the sand, my body relaxed and I knew if I could help save Olympus, I could ask my girlfriend to marry me. We walked to where the water met the sand, me making sure I got the side away from the water, and held hands. I felt the pocket of my cargoes to make sure I had it in, and smiled when I knew I did.

"I wish we didn't have to leave. This is so nice; no school, no stress, were with our best friends. It's incredible," Annabeth broke the silence.

"I know. I don't know how I'm gonna go from sitting pool side to sitting in my desk at school," I added. She looked at me with a smile and I knew this would be no problem. I called into the sea, _"Clown fish? I call you to me."_

A couple minutes after I called, here came three bright orange fish. I read there minds and deciphered they all wanted to help me. Oh how I love being the son of the sea god. _"Act cute," _I told them, and they seemed to look at me like I was insane.

"Annabeth, look at those clown fish!" I exclaimed, pointing in the direction of the three fish.

"Wow. I didn't know-" I stopped listening, trying to get ready. I grabbed the box with shaky hands and got to one knee. She was still talking, and looking at the fish, now playing and doing small flips. She, finally, looked back over to me and noticed my absence. Looking down, she realized what was happening and clamped her hand over her mouth.

"Listen, this about to get really cheesy, so bare with me?" I asked. When I got a nod in reply, I continued, "I love you Annabeth Chase. Your everything to me and I know were young, but want to start this out right. We can get married next month or in ten years, but this is promising that one day, if you say yes, I will marry you. I promise you will never have to worry if your safe or if your loved where you are, because I can guarantee my love is eternal. So, with that said, Annabeth Chase, will you do me the honor of taking my hand in marriage?" I finished.

Silence stung in the air, and I wished she would just say it. "What would you say if I said no?" she asked, and my heart dropped. She laughed, "I'm just kidding Percy. Of course yes. Yes, yes, yes I will marry you!"

I stood up and picked her up, making her wrap her legs around me and put her arms around my shoulders. Everyone on the beach had stopped to watch, and when she said yes they all clapped and cheered. I put her down and slipped the ring on her ring finger. Her face said it all; a huge smile, tears forming in her eyes, and looking at me with all the love in the world. She observed the ring, and signaling she loved it, kissed me with so much passion, I thought she was gonna knock me down.

"C'mon," she said, running back to the hotel. I put the empty box back in my pocket and followed her, glad this was what the rest of my life held.

Nicos pov

After everyone had there henna tattoos, me, Thalia, Connor, and Travis (the people who knew about it) let the cat out of the bag about the engagement. We all went to the room, excited to see the couple come back hopefully engaged.

They walked in, probably thinking we would be else where. When they saw us, they blushed and Annabeth help up her left hand. Everyone clapped and cheered, mobbing her trying to see the ring. It felt like a huge, freaky family that you would be embarrassed to have, but I loved these guys even if the Stoll's were losers.

A voice over the crowd yelled, "So, gonna have any good screamo music at your wedding?" Only later did I realize that voice was mine.

: D Review!~


	39. Chapter 39

**Awwwww you guys are so nice! I got a lot of reviews telling me how I'm funny and a really good writer, and that's mean a lot to someone like me. For all of those, here's your next chapter which will include a little bit of Taylor Swifts 'Mine'. I think I'm going to start these chapters with quotes now since the rest I write will be big moments in there lives. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize in this story.**

…...

Without education we are in a horrible and deadly danger of taking educated people seriously.- G.K. Chesterson

…...

Nicos pov

Me, Thalia, Katie, and the Stoll's all stood around our cars that had three of four suitcases in them. Camp was quiet besides the occasional monster in the forest or Harpies screaming for no real reason. It was the middle of August and, it being a Saturday, we would be starting college in two days.

Since the parking lot sat on a small hill, not saying a word, we all looked down on our home we were leaving. I noticed Thalia looking at her tree, Katie looking at the stables, while I looked at my cabin. Hades hasn't had any children that I know of yet, so I'm pretty sure the cabin would be empty for quite a while. I remembered my first day back to camp after Bianca's death, playing video games with Percy and Travis, and then Thalia coming in my life. All of this occurred in my cabin, with the drapes closed and the screamo turned up loud.

Luckily though, we wouldn't be going to far from here. All five of us were attending NYU this fall, and I was sure this wouldn't fail me. I loved New York; the lights, the action, how someone was always in the streets no matter the time. Plus it was close to camp and my favorite portal to the underworld, so me and Thalia both agreed this was perfect. When the other three heard we were going, it just made there decision a little more clear because of our awesomeness.

Chiron galloped up the hill carefully, his hooves making more noise than….never mind. But I could tell this moment was bitter-sweet for him too, he was as close to a parent to us then me and Thals would ever know, so it made it special.

He stood there for a few seconds, watching as we looked at the camp below us. He finally spoke, "You know, NYU is a very good school. It's been around for quite a while, lots of demi-gods attended it. But you better get going, it's already noon."

"Thanks Chiron," Thalia said, walking towards Chiron. I caught up to what she was doing, so I went to. He gave us both a hug at the same time, and he smelled like Pine-sol and Juicy Fruit gum, making it slightly weird. I pulled away at almost the exact time Thalia did and we smiled. This was the first time we were ever leaving Chiron, so it was pretty strange.

"You guys will do great in college, after all, you were in my classes. It will be different, I warn you now, but I believe in you." he encouraged.

"Well we are demi-gods. If we can destroy a titan army, hopefully we can get through college," Thalia added. All three of us had a good laugh, and we walked back to our cars. Katie, Connor, and Travis then talked to Chiron, but there meeting was short and subtle. All of them leave each summer, so they probably didn't think anything of it.

We all waved one last time to Chiron, and got in our cars. I started up my beast of a car and turned up the screamo I love dearly. Connor drove out first, then me, and everyone else lagged behind us. The last thing I saw before we took that turn was Thalias tree and the golden fleece shining on top.

The ride to our new college was pretty crazy. Traffic was backed up on the highway to the city, and I could vaguely see Connor up front sticking his middle finger to anyone who merely looked at him. I rolled my eyes with no purpose at all, seeing that I was alone in my car. Avenge Sevenfold came on though, and I instantly starting singing it to myself.

I had the opportunity so sing for two hours, the amount of time we were stuck in the car. I guess Connor had lost all of his energy because now he was lying on the dashboard, defeated. I got out of my car and walked up to Thalia, instantly asking her how her ride was. Soon Katie and Travis rolled there way into the lot, and we went inside the campus aid to get our room numbers and schedules. **(I do not know anything about the first day of college, so this may not be right)**

There were about ten lines of students, complaining about anything they could think of. Some already had they're stuff and were complaining with a group of friends. Others were complaining that the line was to long, the commute here to long, and that it was to hot outside. But me and my friends decided to dwell on the positive while we waited.

"So how are we going to do our dorm?" Connor asked mischievously.

"Well I was thinking, there's two bedrooms right? Well who's sleeping where?" I asked.

"How about me and Connor room together like we have been since we were born. If we do that then there will be no surprises," Travis proposed. We all agreed, even though Connor didn't seem to happy about it.

The girls had altogether excluded themselves from the conversation, so we stared talking to some guys in front of that were juniors. They told us about the pizza shop in queens that favors students, the ice cream parlor in the student area that sold the best sweets, and of all the great partying going on. Connor seemed ecstatic about all of it, especially the partying, but I knew I didn't want to go out and get drunk just to wake up the next morning with a hang over. Been there, done that.

Finally, after waiting 25 minutes, someone got to us. I was last, besides the girls, so Connor and Travis had already went to the dorm to get it homey for me apparently.

"Can I help you?" A man asked about in his forties. He was half bald and had these glasses that kinda freaked me out when his blue eyes looked at me through them.

"Yeah, I need my dorm key and schedule. My names Nico Di Angelo, D-I then A-N-G-E-L-O." I, literally, spelled it out for him.

"Alright. I have you in the boys dorm 826 with Connor and Travis Stoll. Is that the information we sent you…." and blah blah blah. He went on and on till I was sure I did something wrong. At last, he pushed a button that printed out my schedule and information I would need. Thanking him, I turned to Thalia to see what she wanted to do.

"Just text me later and then you can come to my place or whatever."

I walked out in to the sunny day, getting my bags, then reading the directions to my dorm. It was in the east dorms, also known as the boys, on the third floor. I walked through the double doors that lead to a little sitting place full of guys and some girls, talking and making out. My first glance at college.

I walked to the elevator, and I could just feel everyone's eyes fixed on me. Its like they were saying, "Look at that poor new kid, he doesn't have a clue what's going on." I shook it off and pressed the little three button once I was inside the elevator. It moved up slower than any elevator I've ever been in before, and with all of these bags, it felt even longer. After what seemed like half an hour, I landed on my floor. I saw a lot of freshman looking teens, walking around paranoid and nervous. I tugged my bags along for a while, until I saw a tiny disc that said **826 **on an open door**. **

I looked inside and found the twins, looking confused, on some couch that looked moldy. It was really small, three doors jutted off a 15 by 15 room that included an over used kitchen, living room, and small table. The walls were white and plain, nothing hanging on them but holes of all sizes. The floor was hardwood, but so dusty you probably couldn't tell from a distance. I looked around once a more, and shook my head.

"Uhhh did you two pick a bedroom?" I asked, a little taken aback.

"Yeah, one on the right," they informed me. I nodded and dragged my bag in the other room.

The walls were the same as in the main room, except less holes. A bed sat by a window that looked out in to some kind of courtyard, and I silently thanked the gods it faced something normal. I went to the closet and laid the bags beside the doors, telling myself to hang my stuff up later.

Walking back out, I sat in a small chair looking at Connor and Travis.

"Soooo this is nice," I thought aloud. They shrugged and a moment later a puff of designer perfume exploded over in the kitchen. I ran over to close the door before anyone saw something weird, and turned back to see Aphrodite shaking her head in disgust.

"This is pathetic. You boys are lucky I came to save you from your own dorm," she muttered.

"Wait, what?" Travis asked, looking at her like she was crazy.

"You heard me! Just because I'm the goddess of love and beauty doesn't mean I can't design a dorm just as a professional stylist can. Plus, I do this to every demi-god going off to college. These dorms are way to drab in any college I go too!" she complained.

With a flick of her hand, the dorm went from bad to amazing. It was the same size, nothing could change that, but everything was super modern. The kitchen had been transformed completely with smaller than average, stainless steel appliances and granite countertops. For three guys who will never cook, this was perfect. The furniture was now bright, a white couch and a lime green chair sat around a big plasma screen TV. The walls and floors looked cleaner, the wall color changing from a dirty white to a nice tan. There was décor and pops of color everywhere, to much to even mention, but they all fit together perfectly.

Aphrodite smiled at are reactions and told us to check out our rooms. I checked out my room and loved Aphrodite so much more. The first thing I saw was a full bed, the frame made of black iron. The comforter was black checkered, but the checkers were not very noticeable. Black furniture sat everywhere in my room (a desk, a dresser, and a nightstand by my bed) but my favorite thing had to be the walls. They were painted a red like fresh blood, but random black spray paint was everywhere, like they had been hit with a paintball gun. Little touches that were in my bag sat around, like pictures of Thalia, Bianca, and all my friends back at camp.

I went back out to thank Aphrodite, but she was gone. All that was left was a pink note card that said…

_I know you three love it, so thank you! Don't worry about getting in trouble for changing your room, because its magical. The mist will hide the paint and the kitchen stuff from the college dorm advisors, so there's nothing to worry about. I had to go change your girlfriends (sorry Connor. Love will find you at some point) dorm in to something special too, so toodals!_

_Love, Aphrodite 3 _

I told the guys about the note, and I think Connor fell in love with her right then. I stayed at the dorm awhile, us showing each others off. Finally, Thalia sent me a text with her dorm information and how to get there. She said Katie was coming over here and Connor was leaving to check out girls, so the couples could have the dorms to themselves.

I walked out of my room, down the slow elevator, then out of the building where there was still a lot of commotion. I walked to the west dorms where Thalia would be staying, and finally found her room on the fourth level. There was a lot of whispering about how hot I was, which made my ego go up considerably. I knocked and she opened it up almost instantly, smiling at me.

"Hi baby," I told her, her smile making in me light up.

"Come inside," she gestured to an also modern room, a lot like ours but with a more girly touch. 'Jersey Shore' was on the TV and I was informed Thalia had ordered Chinese from some place on campus.

"So I guess Aphrodite came and did your dorm too?" she asked, rolling her eyes at the goddess. We took a seat on the massively comfortable couch and she laid her head in my lap, sighing. I told her about our dorm and she showed me her bedroom, which kinda reminded me of mine except, again, more girly.

Chinese came and we ate sweet and sour chicken by the light of the TV, still contently playing Jersey Shore. We talked about our day and who we met and how we like it so far during the commercials, making me so glad we decided to go to college together.

When the show went off, Thalia looked up at me and sighed, "Can you believe it?"

I burrowed my eyebrows and, seeing she wanted to talk, muted the TV. "What can I believe?"

"Look at how great our lives are! I'm beginning to think the fates are siding with us for once. Were going to a great college with some of our best friends, living in amazing dorms, and even besides college! Percy and Annabeth are getting married, our futures are looking bright for two kids like us, and of course, I have Nico Di Angelo," she explained, smiling.

"You bet you do, and your going to be stuck with him a long time. Your, most definitely, the best thing that's ever been mine. I loooooove you Thalia Grace," I held out the love, and she giggled.

"I love you too, Nico," she said. She reached up and kissed me for a minute, then laid back down.

"Do you remember our first date?" I questioned out of nowhere.

"How could I forget!" she exclaimed, laughing at me. We talked about our past memories, all the way too the spring break getaway, for two hours. Finally, I turned the mute off and we watched Saturday Night Live. When I heard Thalias soft, even breathing, I knew she had drifted off into her persona dream land. I picked her up carefully and carried her off to her bed. I tucked her in, changed her into sweats and a camp t-shirt, and left to go back to my new home.

**Reviewers, unite! : D**


	40. Chapter 40

_**I'm so sorry I've failed to update in two weeks! I've been grounded that long, which totally sucked by the way. Thanks for all the reviews begging me to update, that really made me feel bad but in a good way, if that makes sense. I also want to thank you for waiting for me and not giving up on this story because of its writer. **_

…_..._

_"A happy man marries the girl he loves; a happier man loves the girl he marries." - anonymous quote_

…_..._

_Thalias pov_

"_Oh my gosh! Where have you been! Your late for your hair and make up, and you're the freaking maid of honor!" Annabeth shouted at me when I walked through the door. The truth was, I was only 20 minutes late but I knew Annabeth was already stressed enough. I hadn't forgotten or anything, but me and Nico fell asleep on the couch watching TV. Nico didn't have to go till much later to Percy's cabin, but I knew he probably would go early anyway. _

"_Listen, it's okay. It's four hours until the wedding begins and Aphrodite is planning your wedding, it's gonna work out," I said calmly, trying to get Annabeth to breathe. _

"_I know, trust me. But we have to do our hair and makeup, get dressed, take wedding pictures, and then move to the tent where the wedding will be," she mumbled. _

_I gave her hug and whispered, "Happy thoughts, happy thoughts."_

_The wedding is going to be here at camp, right through the forest. Since there was no where else, we have to get ready at the Big House, something Mr. D was thrilled about. Before the wedding, we have to move to a tent where Annabeth will be able to come right out and walk down the isle. Mr. D and Chiron were allowing mortals to enter so Annabeths dad and step mom, Percy's mom and step dad, and some other people in the immediate family were coming too. Of course, the mist would work for the people who don't know about the gods. It was going to be beautiful, especially since Aphrodite was the planner. _

_Where we were getting ready was on the second floor, and I was anxious to see what it was like up there. I climbed the stairs with the other girls to see it looked a lot like a normal house. Three bedrooms and a bathroom were on this floor, and I saw Katie, Juniper, and Sammy all sitting around while Aphrodite's minions flew around, getting the stuff ready for us. That's right, she has little people who help her with things such as this. _

"_Hey Thalia," they all greeted with smiles, and I smiled back. _

"_Okay girls, were ready," one of them that looked like the boss informed us. We nodded and I was sent to my worst nightmare. _

_The girl that had me was nice, but she looked really preppy. Her curly blonde hair was pulled back by her bangs, and she had plenty of makeup on that she probably didn't need. Her clothes were perfect, and made me feel really under dressed. _

"_Wow, your really pretty! I know just what to do for a natural look. I know that's probably what you want from how your looking at all the supplies," she chatted with me. I actually began to like her, making me feel bad for my previous thoughts. _

_First she did my makeup, putting on brown eye shadow, mascara, foundation, and just a hint of lip-gloss. She was right about it looking like me, but it really brought out my blue eyes even more than usual. _

_Then she dealt with my hair. She curled it into princess curls, a little like Annabeths, that made it go to my shoulders. Then she did something to my bangs with the curler, that made them looked glossy and perfect. Looking in the mirror, I was amazed that I actually looked nice! This took almost an hour, but to me it was worth it. _

"_Wow thank you! I love the look," I told her. She hugged me and told me I looked great, so I went to show Annabeth and the girls. _

_They looked amazing too, especially Annabeth. Her blonde curls were emphasized and her hair was put half way up, making her made up face look perfect. _

"_Wow Annabeth, you look incredible. You ALL do," I added, looking everyone over. They laughed and said the same to me, and we went to the next stage of getting ready; dresses. _

_Fast forward thirty minutes and we were all dressed and ready to get our pictures done. Annabeth was wearing her beautiful ball gown her mom had purchased for her. It was white, of course, and had a sweetheart neckline. There was beading all down the bodice that connected beautifully to the ballroom skirt. _

_Our dark pink dresses went our feet in an a-line formation. It shimmered over the bodice and was really pretty, even if it was pink. We then went outside to the lake where the pictures would be taken by none other than Apollo. We met the guys out there, and instantaneously all there mouths dropped when they saw us. Nico was looking at me with awe and I rolled my eyes, but I managed to wink at him during this time. He was looking pretty good himself in his black tux and tie. Being the best man, I was glad to be walking down the isle with him by my side before it was our turn. _

_Apollo assembled his camera as everyone chatted with one another. Aphrodite popped out of no where and scolded us whenever we would do anything that might 'mess up the look' as she said. Finally Apollo got his geeky camera stuff ready and made us pose for random pictures. _

_Percy and Annabeth got, like, twenty pictures together and we Awwwww-ed when it was needed. Then we took the wedding party pics too. Athan was going to be the ring bearer since he was four now and Percy's half sister who was five was going to be the flower girl. She looked so cute in her little white dress and flower bucket. _

_Being Apollo's nature, he demanded we do some funny pictures too. Percy was in the back acting like a spazz, Annabeth was about to throw Athan, I gave Nico bunny ears, and everyone else acted like they were rabid animals. It turned out to be a pretty good picture!_

_Since the next couple hours were really boring, I think I'll just skip them. At 5:45, with the wedding beginning at 6:00, we were in the tents preparing. Aphrodite was running in to make sure everything was working while Annabeth got stressed. _

"_Oh my gods. I'm getting married, I'm getting married," she muttered as she looked outside the tents flap. People were flocking in from all over, from innocent mortals to immortals. The wedding area was beautiful, with silver and white everywhere you looked. The huge oak trees shaded the whole area so during the ceremony you wouldn't be squinting in the suns bright light. There must have been 150 silver seats in 15 rows, all filled with anxious people. Annabeths dad was standing near the tent ready to lead his daughter down to her future. And Annabeth was here having a panic attack. _

"_It's alright, girl. This is Percy your marrying, how could you go wrong? Your beautiful, the forest is beautiful, and Aphrodite has everything under control," The four of us took turns comforting Annie. She decided to take out her current book and read a little to calm her down, but her hand was clearly shaking. _

_Finally the music began and it was time to begin this thing. Sammy, Juniper, then Katie all began to walk down the isle with Percy's guys; Connor, Grover, and Travis. My turn came soon after. I smiled to Annabeth and was ushered out of the tent by Aphrodite herself. _

_Nico was also coming my way, and he gave me a huge smile. I smiled back just as we met, me grabbing his arm. As we walked on my dad, who was also the preacher, decided he would stare us down for a while. He narrowed his eyes and looked between me and Nico. _

"_Is it just me or is he looking disapprovingly at us as we walk?" Nico asked, smiling sheepishly towards me. _

"_I'm pretty sure it's not just you."_

_Everyone smiled at us, including the groom, as we approached the platform. After endless moments of awkwardness, I was almost glad to be separated from Nicos arm. I turned around on the small platform and stared at all the smiling faces. There was a strange mixture of gods, Percy and Annabeths parents, grandparents, campers, Chiron and Mr. D, and nymphs. I guess Percy and Annabeth were two popular people. _

_Apollo quickly changed his piano song to a tune we all know well, Here Comes The Bride. I watched Annabeth at the back come out of her tent and clutch her dads arm for dear life. They began to walk slowly and I could see Percy was a little star struck, even though they had already seen each other. That was just one of those priceless moments, I guess, that takes your breath away. _

_She continued to ascend until her and her father were right in front of us. Dad said all of the preacher-y things your suppose to, and the two met in the middle while her dad went to sit down by her step-mom. She handed me her bouquet of flowers and smiled, signaling she was okay. I smiled back and the exchange was done, it was time to get married. _

_Time went on for a while and I zoned out my dads voice, like usual. Me and Nico were making faces at each other while he tried to keep Athan still. At last, I heard Percy say, "I do."_

_Soon Annabeth was repeating the statement, and it was done. "You may kiss the bride," my dad proclaimed, and Percy didn't hesitate. He pulled Annabeth close and kissed her tenderly while we all cheered and threw rice at them. _

_When the new married couple and other guest were out of the way, some of the gods, the wedding party, and the parents stayed around to set up the reception. We recycled the chairs from the ceremony and just moved them around tables. We set up the buffet table, the lights, the huge tent around the dance floor, and the DJ booth for Will. With ten or so gods helping, the job got done in less than half an hour. _

"_DONE!" Connor shrieked towards the forest where Percy and Annabeth headed. They came a couple minutes later looking flushed. _

"_Yep, okay, I guess you can call everyone from the beach party to the reception," Annabeth finalized. Tonight was going to be the party of the century. _


	41. Chapter 41

**Yay and the story deepens! I'm sorry I haven't updated as much as usual, it's just been really stressful. I have soccer condoning, lots of homework, and some problems concerning my boyfriend. All is well with him, but everything else still is crazy, so please forgive me. I hope my failures to update hasn't taken the good out of this story. **

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

Home, the spot of earth supremely blest,A dearer, sweeter spot than all the rest.~Robert Montgomery

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

Nicos pov

"Thank you for letting us see the house again," Thalia smiled at a man in his mid thirties.

He smiled back and replied, "No problem at all. You can look in the closets and cabinets in stuff if you want, I have nothing to hide. I hope you can make your final decision."

We both smiled and he left us to ourselves. As we walked through the combined living, kitchen, and dining room we took the whole place in. The granite countertops, huge fireplace, hardwood floors; they could all be ours if we decided to make this our first real house. We had graduated from college just two weeks ago and meanwhile, had been staying at camp. Don't get me wrong, I love camp! But were now grown adults, out of college, and ready to start our lives. We have new jobs, mine as a social worker for the local school district and Thalias as a news reporter for the also local news. I don't think living around thirteen year olds year round would be a great start.

"Nico, I think this place is perfect. It's only 30 minutes away from Manhattan, 10 minutes from camp, and in the same little city as our jobs. Percy and Annabeth live here and once they're baby is born we can be awesome god parents. This city is great, family friendly, and in the middle of everything. Plus we can afford it!" she whispered at me as I was looking through the cabinets. Big, plenty of space for the cups and plates we don't have yet.

"Yeah I guess. But do you think it's enough room. I'm pretty sure you were implying we were staying here for a while," I asked, just to make sure.

"One bathroom and two bedrooms will be plenty of space. Hopefully by the time I'm pregnant with a second child-if we even have a second child- we will be out of here. I'm sure that won't be for another ten years so we can do this. It's big for the money we have, and I am not going in to debt because you want a big house we don't need," she argued. I sighed, the woman is always right.

"Alright, I guess this is the one for us," I seconded. Her smile grew wide, and she kissed me really quick.

"Yes! You know, I can totally see us growing in this house," She exclaimed, really excited about getting me to say yes. We walked through the house a couple more times, now paying attention to the fine touches we might not have seen. I could finally start seeing our futures spreading right in front of me. The back bedroom with a huge king size bed, wedding pictures sitting on shelves, and even a little crib with cute lion wallpaper all around the room .

You see, we had been searching for around a year. First it was just open houses on the weekend with Travis and Katie, then it became serious in the last month. We realized that in two weeks, we would have no where to go but camp, and that was the last thing we wanted. We decided not to go with a realtor because who needs a tour guide for a small house? Not us. Annabeth also promised she would help us with the details. All in all, we had hoped we could figure it out.

After the owner, whose name I found out was Bran, found us, we told him of our decision. He looked a little bitter sweet, like someone buying the house was a total downer for him. "I'm sorry for my attitude right now. It's just that so many happy memories happened here and I want to take them with me, but I can't," he confronted. You could see he was thinking about this room full of friends and family, a girlfriend. Those things might be gone now and this house was the only lifeline he had to those things.

Trying her best to comfort him, Thalia promised we would take great care of the place, even make some memories of our own. He smiled as if that simple gesture meant a lot to him.

"Alright, thanks. I will get all of the legal stuff sorted out and call you when it's ready," he promised. We nodded and left, thanking Bran for his time.

"Lets go to Percy and Annabeths house, just for a minute?" Thalia pleaded. I sighed. It was already 7:00, we haven't eaten dinner yet, and those visits seemed to last hours with the girls talking and laughing. I think even Percy just wants us to leave him alone every now and then.

"I guess so. But I'm hungry so this better be fast," I threatened. She rolled her eyes as I started the car, my freaking awesome black sports car to be exact.

It was only a few minutes to there house, so we only got to here a few songs on the radio before I pulled in to the Jackson's driveway. Thalia and me were here at least once a week, coming every time we got bored of camp. Where else was there to go?

"Hey guys!" Annabeth greeted us as she opened the door. Inside was a huge plasma screen, a loveseat and couch, and a recliner occupied by Percy. Now that Percy was a marine biologist and Annabeth a great architect, they weren't lacking in the money department. Not that the house was huge, just big enough for the two of them and a little baby.

Speaking of the baby, you could definitely tell she was a pregnant. There was a definite bump on her stomach, rounded slightly, and she stroked the bump occasionally without thought. She always smiled around us now, but Percy says she can be anything but pleasant.

"Hey," Percy repeated without thinking. He was sitting there, obsessively watching the Miami Heat beat the Los Angeles Lakers.

"Awesome, the game I would've been watching if I was home," I said right before sitting my butt on the cozy couch.

Percy gave me a smile and snickered, "Glad to know your still a man." I gave him my signature glare and he backed in to the chair like the wimp he is. I was vaguely aware of the girls making fun of us, but I learned to tune them out after six years.

"You decided on a house in this city!" Annabeth exclaimed from the loveseat.

"Yep," I added, "were moving to Templesmith Lane."

"That's great!" Annabeth shrieked. Thalia smiled at me and I smiled back, just because it seemed the right thing to do. The girls started talking again, so I turned back to the game.

Most people don't know this, but I'm a huge Miami Heat fan and so is Percy. Ever since I was fourteen me and him had been watching these games together, talking sports during commercials. There was a reason he might as well be my big brother, and that's one of them. He introduced me to the best sport ever. I could remember the nights in his cabin watching the games, skipping camp activities just to watch the game on TV.

As me and Percy were talking sports, Thalia alerted me it was time to go. That was when I realized it was around 8:30, almost curfew, another downer about camp. I guess time flies when your watching your favorite team kill another team.

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

"Yes, we can come in a couple hours or so," Thalia responded in the phone. She looked at me with excitement, and I knew exactly what that meant; we were getting the house. It had been two weeks since the showing, and Thalia got more and more worried everyday. _What if he changed his mind ? _or _What if he decided we were to young and immature to own a house? _Each time I had to reassure this hadn't happened, and now she finally believed me.

She hung up shortly after and gave me a huge smile from across the Zeus cabin kitchen. "So where are we meeting Bran?" I asked, returning the smile.

"He said the coffee shop on Main Street. He also said that he had already moved his stuff out so the house was all ready whenever we were!" she yelled. I laughed and got prepared to leave camp. We had to call Annabeth because she was suppose to come and help us with the closing, and she quickly said she would meet us at noon.

But then I remembered, what are we going to feel that house with? We had nothing besides personal objects, no furniture of any sort since we had to leave our cabins ready for the next generation. We didn't have the money to go and buy all new suits of furniture right now, so sitting on the floor was our only option I guess.

But I wasn't going to be Johnny Raincloud for her, so excited to finally be getting the place. I loved to see her happy, it sure beat upset.

After what seemed like a century for us, we finally were able to go to the little shop. Me and Thalia had actually went on a date there once, if you count bingo night with old people a date. Anyways, from that night we found out they have some awesome sandwiches that sounded really good as we sat at a table in the back. As we waited for Bran, we ordered two Italian combos and diet cokes.

I guess we had came a little to early, because Bran walked in right on time as we had just finished the sandwiches. Oh well, I guess it would be a little hard to talk about mortgage and tax rates with a big sandwich in your mouth.

"Good afternoon Nico, Thalia," he greeted us with a large smile. We were about to explain about Annabeth being a little late, when she came flying through the door.

"I'm so sorry guys, I had to deal with a builder who didn't know what a fastigium was and he was…it doesn't matter, hello," she greeted Bran in one long sentence. He chuckled and shook her hand as they introduced themselves.

"Sorry about the wait guys. The day after you came the landlord for my new apartment in New York called and I've been busy getting everything arranged to leave and now it's finally done. Now all there is to do is get rid of this place and move on," he explained as Annabeth grabbed a seat.

"It's alright with us. As long as this house is soon ours," Thalia responded with a fake smile. You might be surprised how many times I get those.

The next hour was long and confusing for my small brain. Annabeth and Bran talked for a good while back and forth about price and on the table offers and all of the stuff that concerns houses. Me and Thalia just sat back and answered questions we could answer on our own, such as 'what bank are you customers to?' I silently thanked Athena for creating Annabeth.

I finally came back to reality when everyone stood up to shake hands. "Thank you all, I know you will take great care of this house." We did all of the legal things, signed some papers, and we were done. It took a while, but when he handed us each a key to the front door, it was worth it.

Bran left and Annabeth did soon after because of her job. I swear, that's gonna be the end of her someday. So since we were alone, we decided to go to the house we now called home. It was really close to downtown, but it felt like forever with our anxiousness.

As soon as I had parked the car, we jumped out and rushed to try out our new keys. She got there first, beating me by half a millisecond, and stuck the key in the slot all slow and dramatically.

"Really?" I asked in an annoyed tone.

"Yep," she said just as the door clicked. She smiled and I pushed the door open. I thought I was going to pass out when I saw the inside of the house.

Apparently one of the gods had felt sorry for us and decorated the house with the help of Aphrodite. It looked amazing, modern, and full of our personality. A TV hung on the right wall, surrounded by a large brown couch with white pillows and a couple white chairs sitting to the side. In the middle was a coffee table set up with some of our personal items, like pictures and old gifts we had gotten one another. There was a huge, white bookcase sitting on the left wall right beside the fireplace with a reading chair near it. The dining room had a dark, wood table accomplice with chairs and a beautiful flower arrangement sat in the middle. The kitchen was pretty much the same, minus the color of the wall. It was a chocolate brown along the rest of the house and it somehow all went together really well. Going through the cabinets, all new silverware, plates, cups, and bowls sat neatly in there own little sections.

"Woooow. Look at this note," Thalia motioned to me from inside the kitchen. In Zeus' scraggly handwriting, it wrote….

_Dear Thalia and Deaths Son, _

_Hello daughter and her strange boyfriend. Aphrodite picked all of the stuff out and I just did stuff like transport all of your personal things back here. I found some nasty things , just saying. __I did this because Nico came through on his promises of treating Thalia good, and he didn't get her pregnant yet. That's all I can ask for, so yeah. Hades wanted me to say he helped, which is partially true. He paid for half of the stuff while I paid for the other half. Enjoy. _

_Zeus and somewhat Hades and Aphrodite_

"Uh huh. Well its pretty sad after all of his life he still can't write a decent letter," I muttered. Thalia smacked me and thunder rumbled outside. "Sorry."

"Well I love it, the nicest thing my dad has ever done for us."

"Yeah, lets go check out the rest of the place!" I suggested, and we ran through the house like the 5 year olds we should be. : D

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

**Well that was pretty sucky. Oh well, I hope you liked it more than I do. Tell me in a review please?**


	42. Chapter 42

**On to the next! Thanks for reading guys. **

…...

When you realize you want to spend the rest of your life with somebody, you want the rest of your life to start as soon as possible. ~Nora Ephron, _When Harry Met Sally_…...

Nicos pov 

Today was the big day me and her had both been waiting for, for years. Today we were spending the whole day in New York then taking the fun to a Giants game. I had the whole day planned in my head as I sat on the couch drinking my coffee.

I had told her that this was all because we had done so good at our jobs since July, we deserved a small day just for us. I had decided this months ago, but I had just told her last weekend as we sat on our butts bored. Sure, this town had the little mall and movie theatre, but sometimes that stuff just got old. I was glad for the peace and quiet of course, in New York that didn't exist, but I did miss the lights and excitement.

She came out at almost 9:00am in a Manning jersey, her hair pulled back, and light, ripped, skinny jeans. Perfect. I fingered the little red box in my pocket and thought back to the day I had asked Zeus for his daughters hand in marriage.

**FLASHBACK**

I walked in to the throne room, slightly hyperventilating. I knew there was a good chance both him and Hera were there, sitting royally in there huge thrones. But I was slightly surprised to find only him, trying to figure out his new phone Hermes had given him for the Summer Solstice. Unfortunately, it was September.

"Nico? Surprised to see you here," he muttered as his eyes wandered from me back to his phone.

"Lord Zeus? May I a-ask you something?"

"Sure Son of Death, what do you want?"

"Well I just wanted to say I really love you daughter, more than I thought was possible. So I was wondering if I could ask her to marry me," I more pleaded than asked.

"Uhhh sure, what-wait what?" he exclaimed, just taking in what I had said. "You two want to get married?"

"Well we have been living together almost three months, both have steady jobs, and I thought that's what I should do," I confessed, suddenly very interested in my shoelaces.

"Yes," he barely audibly whispered.

"W-what?"

"Yes! Yes, alright! You win. She loves you more than anyone in the world and I was wrong," he yelled. All of a sudden, a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders and a smirk put on my face.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"You look great," I assured her as she grabbed my hand off the couch.

"Let's go!" she urged. I turned off the TV, playing MSNBC, and washed out my coffee cup. Her new years resolution this year was to survive without coffee for twelve months, so she no longer ate breakfast. I could've swore, when I was younger, people told me it was the most important meal of the day.

By the time I was ready to leave, she was already one foot out the door. Annabeth has made her all OCD about schedules, and I have to live with that. "C'mon Nico, we have 35 minutes to NYC and then we have to get to the mall-"

I cut her off, "Thalia, today is suppose to be all about fun. So just calm down and enjoy the ride."

She rolled her eyes, stuck out her tongue and reluctantly got in the passenger seat, me following to the drivers side. When I got in the car I started it up and turned up the rock station it was currently on. Some Onerepublc song was on, I think called 'Everybody loves Me', and I started singing and bobbing my head, catching a smile from Thals. (**Great song by the way!)**

By the time we got to NYC it was around 9:45 and a beautiful fall day. Trees around the city were changing colors, the temperature read 65, and the sun was there but not bright enough to blind you. This was my favorite season, maybe because death was everywhere, but what do you expect?

Anyway, we finally found a parking space in the parking lot at Manhattan Mall. It was a Sunday, but that doesn't make this mall any less crowded. It's huge and has virtually any store you could imagine. Honestly, me and Thalia like to stick close to the Hot Topic area, but we've visited a lot of them with Percy and Annabeth.

Two hours and five shopping bags later, Thalia was ready for the walk through Central Park. I even told her we could go to the zoo if she liked! I thought walking around five year olds and looking at baboons fitted the day nicely.

We got in the car and drove to the beautiful park. I loved it even more in the fall just because of all the colors and sounds. Plus it was not to hot, not to cold out here for a long stroll.

We walked hand in hand through the park, tipping performers who were good, buying stuff from venders, and talking. This made me remember of all the fun times we had as teenagers; vacations, dates, camping in the Half-Blood forest, and even the fights that occurred every once in a while. As we both sat there fondling the memories, and I kinda wanted to propose right then. It seemed like a good time, but I was ripped out of my thoughts when I heard Thalia.

"Hey, there's the zoo. Do you want to go in now?" She asked, pointing towards three big archways leading to what I thought the zoo.

"Uhhh yeah, whatever you want babe. Your day," I clarified, getting a smile from Thals.

"It's our day."

We walked, still holding hands, through the middle arch and bought two tickets. As we walked through, there was a lot of kids running around with there parents. A little boy, who looked about seven, looked at us and scrunched up his nose, as if girls still had cuties. Oh, don't I remember the days…..oh wait, I don't. Thank you dad!

Anyway, we walked through the zoo, laughing at the monkeys, chillen with the turtles, and making out by the manatees. Hey, don't judge, we hid ourselves from the public eye. About the time we were about to eat a late lunch, I got a phone call. Thalia went to order us up some burgers while I stood outside. The conversation went something like this…

Me: Hello?

Percy: Oh my gods! You need to come here right away. Annabeths in labor and were in the car (you could hear her making sounds in the background) and were on our way to the hospital.

Me: (in an intelligent matter) What? What's happening?

He calmly explained to me godparents needed to be here for the birth and it was going really fast. Plus we both knew Annabeth would need the emotional support. Truthfully, I wasn't to sure Percy didn't need emotional support. We had to be there soon, it what I was left with before he hung up. I quickly ran back in, dragged Thalia out, and explained the problem to her.

"Wow, do you think we can make it in time?" she asked, eyes worried for her best friend.

"Well how about we go back to Central Park, so there's no suspicion, and then I can shadow travel us there to the hospital. Then when your safe and sound I can come back here, take the car, and get back in record time," I suggested as we tried to find the exit.

"Sounds like a plan," she agreed.

Less than fifteen minutes later, Annabeth was settled in her bed, Percy was slightly hyper ventilating, and Thalia took Percy's spot by the bed.

"Percy, are you going to make it?" Annabeth questioned, a smile blooming on her face.

"If I pass out while your giving birth, please forgive me."

"You've seen monsters turn to ashes and people die right in front of you, yet you can't take the sight of your wife in labor," I added, clearly making fun.

"Well I can hardly wait to see your mental state when your first child's born," he snapped back. I shut up, because I could see myself doing something like that.

"Fine, well I'm going to get my car. I'll be here again as soon as I get here."

I found a shadow on the left wall and jumped in, ready for a fun night.

Thalias pov

Percy, lucky for him, recovered from his anxiety soon and took a place by the bed. It was around 3:00pm and she was dilated six centimeters, just 4 mere ones left. We were talking about the name possibilities when a familiar face popped in the room.

"Hey kids, or not so kids," The sun god greeted us. He was smiling and had a great tan, jeans, and a t-shirt on that showed off his ripped muscles. He was what you could call hot, but even if I didn't have Nico I couldn't be with him. Brothers and sisters just don't date, it's wrong.

"Hey Apollo, what are you doing here?" Percy asked, clutching Annabeths hand.

"Well your wife, never going to get used to saying that, is obviously in a lot of pain. I'm the god of medicine, I think I have something for that," he chuckled.

"Yeah and it's called a epidural, they have that now," Annabeth grumbled, labor making her a tad bit cranky.

"Well, yeah, but I'm smarter-ist and mine doesn't involve needles."

"Yeah, where do I sign up for that?" Annabeth asked, now recovered from her bad mood.

I watched the door so no nurse would come in, so I didn't quite see the whole thing. But when Percy told me it was safe to come in, she seemed a lot better and virtually unharmed.

"Thanks Apollo, you're a life saver," she sighed.

"No problem, Annie. And Thalia, congratulations," he winked like he knew something I didn't, and poofed out before I could ask what he meant. I looked at Percy and Annabeth with a questioning face, and of course, they just shrugged.

I took a seat in one of the many in the room and waited until the doctor came back in to check up Annabeth. When this happened, I left the room and took a walk out in the hallway. I could hear in the other room women laughing and conversing with many people, babies crying, and I finally passed the nursery.

Inside was two brand new babies, one boy and one girl. The girl looked small and fragile, as if she was a tad bit premature. About ten people were gathered around the window, cooing and awwing when she took a breath from her oxygen mask. But the little boy didn't have such a crowd, only one lone man looking inside. _Nico _

"Hey babe," I greeted, moving up to him.

"Oh hey. Decided to take a walk, too?" He asked, not taking a look at me.

"Yeah. Doctors came in to check Annabeth so I thought I would be courteous and leave," I explained.

"Yeah, that was probably a good idea." For some reason, he seemed different. As if we were thirteen again and the thought of talking to one another made us both nervous. Usually conversation flowed, but he seemed caught up in something else.

We talked about the cute baby, where it's family might be, when we heard a voice from down the hall. "Thalia Grace?" A female asked from the beginning of the hall. I nodded quickly and she replied, "Well she seems to be fully dilated and wants you there."

Nico gave me a look that probably meant _well, go!, _so I did. I darted to her room in pursuit of the nurse, getting there before the doctor. They had set up the room, ready for the birth to happen, and I could tell this was becoming real to Percy. I was pretty sure Annabeth, being the one to carry the baby, had always knew this day would come, but Percy didn't believe it until now. He sat beside Annabeth, clutching her hand, and trying to be strong for her sake. But I had seen him in these kind of times, and that smile was extremely forced.

I skidded around doctors to join her on the other side of the bed. "Hey, thanks for coming," she whispered, grabbing my hand.

"I wouldn't miss it," I chuckled, but when she tried it became a contraction. She breathed in and out while me and Percy both muttered encouraging things to her. By the time it was over, it was time to get started with the pushing. The doctor motioned me to her right leg while Percy got to stay by her side, probably because even the doctor saw he was a wimp.

"Okay," the doctor began, "next contraction were pushing."

It seemed to be seconds before the next one began, and the doctor began counting to ten. Annabeth was pushing well as she gritted her teeth, probably refusing to yell. I looked down to realize the babies head had emerged a lot and it wouldn't be to long before we had a baby.

"Daddy," the nurse who came and got me stated, "would you like to come and cut the umbilical cord?"

"Uhhh sure," he hesitated, coming down near me. I gave him my most encouraging look and he came forward. When he looked down, I could hear his sharp intake of breath. Annabeth heard to apparently, because she rolled her eyes dramatically. Oh, even in labor she was the same old Annabeth.

One more push and a big grunt later, a baby popped out and Percy didn't pass out! He cut the cord and the baby took it's first big breath, crying as he did so. I saw Annabeth lean back and sigh in relief, seeing her little girl in front of her. They took her away and cleaned her all up, weighing her while they were at it.

Once the baby was taken away, I left along with Percy to watch her. Nico was already there, virtually in the same spot as before and we ran up to meet him. "Is she here yet?" Percy asked just as they brought her in. We all watched as they put her down and as she squirmed in her tiny bed.

"Percy, she's the cutest thing I've ever seen!" I cooed, all of us smiling like idiots.

"And she's all mine and Annabeths," he stated as if we didn't know this already. Nico put his arm around me and I leaned into his embrace. I couldn't tell you how long the three of us stayed like that, commenting on the little things she did. Finally we remembered about Annabeth and grudgingly left the side of the new baby.

"Wait, maybe we should let the new family talk for a while," Nico whispered in my ear as we were on our way.

"I agree." We told Percy and he thanked us, obviously wanting that talk with his wife. Me and Nico headed to the waiting area where it was dotted with people of all kinds; grandparents, teenagers, little kids, and people like us, who weren't sure what to call ourselves.

We sat in front of the TV that, ironically, was playing the pre-game show for the game tonight.

"Hey, Thalia?" he asked, breaking the silence of the TV.

"Yeah?"

"Ummmm I don't want you getting mad at me for what I'm about to do, alright? I swear I was going to do this tonight at the game, then this all happened and I couldn't," he blubbered, not making any sense.

"What are you talking about," I chuckled, then I realized what he was doing.

He was on one knee now, blocking my vision to the TV. He reached for something in his pocket and grabbed out a red box. I took a big, shocked breath and I knew what was happening.

"Thalia, I had a great day planned out for us. Today was going to be great then tonight during the game I was going to ask you for your hand in marriage. But then the baby was going to be born and- anyway, I can't wait to do this any longer. I love you and I want to make sure your going to be here for the rest of my life. So, Thalia, babe, please marry me?" he proposed, looking up to me with his cute smile.

I laughed and replied, "Yes, yes, yes! I love you." He got up and grabbed me, kissing me with all of the passion he could muster. People behind us halfheartedly clapped, like they didn't know if they should be, but I tuned them out. He parted and shakingly put the ring on my finger. I smiled and kissed him again, not caring about anyone else.

That night was spent at the hospital with the new family and later on-well, other things. But the night Alice Aurelia Jackson was born, was a night that will be unforgettable.

…...

**Well that was really, really, really long. I encourage you to look up the names Greek meanings, because they do actually have a meaning. Anyway, hope you liked and remember to review! : D**


	43. Chapter 43

**Hi guys! This story is one I've been planning for quite a while, so I hope you like it! For Thalico, I think you should review! I decided this should be in the Grooms pov, that doesn't happen as often enough as it should. **

…...

Love is a symbol of eternity. It wipes out all sense of time, destroying all memory of a beginning and all fear of an end. ~Author Unknown

…...

Nicos pov

Nine and a half months had passed since that night at the hospital when Alice was born, and it's been crazy ever since. Me and Thalia had been planning the wedding, Percy and Annabeth had been stressing out over the baby, and our jobs all of a sudden got really busy. Nevertheless every moment had been amazing and lead up to this day.

At 9:30 that morning, a car honked extremely loud outside the den, exactly where I was sitting. I jumped up a little bit, nearly spilling my coffee, as Thalia came into view. She was wearing a white blouse, some jeans, and flats while she grabbed for her purse. I had been trying to avoid her this morning, I was sure I would get in her way and cause a major breakdown. For obvious reasons, I didn't want that.

"You do realize the wedding isn't for nine more hours, right?" I asked, truly concerned.

"Thank you, and I do. But I'm really nervous and my ADHD is kicking in so Annabeth told me we could go and pick up the rest of the wedding party, eat breakfast/lunch, then go to the castle," she explained.

"Okay, I guess I'll see you at the alter," I chuckled, waving goodbye at her.

She walked swiftly over to me, kissed me gently, then said, "I guess I'll be there." As she walked out, I smiled knowing when she came back through those doors, she would be my wife.

Today was apparently going to be 'magical' according to Aphrodite. She had went to a lot of trouble to find this amazing castle on the outskirts of New York that no one knew existed, and it was incredible. To bad it's more creepy than beautiful to some people, including Annabeth. The place was usually used for Halloween balls and emo kids sixteenth birthdays, not weddings. But what can you expect when you have a child of Hades getting married?

Anyway, it was going to be great I guess, but the part I was waiting for was the honeymoon. We would stay in NYC tonight then first thing tomorrow catch a plane to the Bahamas, expenses paid by Aphrodite. Oh, how I love the love goddess.

But for now I was stuck in my house, alone, until 2:00 when me and the boys will get some lunch and show up just in time to get in our tuxes on and take pictures. For now, there was nothing on besides Spongebob, so I turned it on that and grabbed the laptop. After changing my Facebook status to 'getting married tonight, see you there!', I was once again bored. This was going to be a long wait.

Hours of boredom later, Percy showed up at my house and I ran to his car to greet him. It was like my house was a cell and his car was my rescue agent.

"Hey, why the hurry?" he asked, confused.

"Oh, just tired of sitting around. Let's go hang out with the guys," I begged, and he nodded amusingly.

We went to grab Connor and Travis, who both lived in our town, then we went out of our way to get Will and Athan who live in New York. Him and Sammy are still together, engaged to be exact, and Will is a great dad to Athan. Since he's only seven, he doesn't really know about Dustin and all of the stuff that happened, but one day I'm sure they'll let him in on the secret. Anyway, he was going to be the ring bearer while Alice would be the tiny flower girl.

By the time we made it in to the city with the other four guys, the car was packed and I was hungry. They're was a McDonalds right down the street, so we decided to save some time and go there. Plus, were boys. We don't care what we eat as long as it's greasy.

"So are you nervous yet?" Percy asked as we sat at a booth in the back. A fry hung out of his mouth and he made a huge deal of sucking it back in.

"Nah, when have I ever cared about what other people thought?" I questioned.

"Well I'm nervous," Athan added, acting cute. We all laughed and told him it would be easy, even though he didn't seem to convinced.

"Dude, your father in law is marrying you two! Don't tell me that won't be awkward, especially when he says you can kiss the bride," Connor joked, making me give him a death glare. He looked down and didn't add anything else after that.

"Well I don't think you should worry to much," Percy disagreed, "I mean, when the moment comes and you see Thalia walking down the isle in her dress, it's going to become real. That's what happened at my wedding and you'll get nervous. But then she's going to grab your hand, you'll comfort each other without talking, and then everything will be okay."

We all shot him a look that screamed 'we all think your gay', and he shrugged like nothing happened. I hope getting married doesn't cause me to turn in to that mess.

We left Micky D's at around 1:00, good timing since we always seemed to be late for things. We jumped in the car, turned on the radio, and drove in and out of traffic jams to the huge castle.

As we got closer to the place, traffic died down and it resembled a peaceful country road. I only know what that looks like because once I accidentally shadow traveled me and Thalia to some place in Kentucky. Well, when push came to shove, we decided to stay there a while and make out in an abandoned barn. That memory is a perfect example on how much fun being eighteen was for me and her.

Anyway, the castle finally showed up behind beautiful trees and shrubbery. It wasn't overgrown stuff that looks trashy, but open and airy. It had to be at least 10000 square feet, every inch packed with amazing fixtures and furniture. Let's just say I was glad I wasn't paying for it.

We parked the car in a huge driveway that probably was considered a parking lot by the state of New York. I opened the huge, metal door and was, once again, totally amazed.

A huge chandelier hung in the middle of the room over a long hallway. There was a tall staircase to my right and a front room to my right. The walls had classic, untouched wallpaper and the hardwood floors were flawless. As soon as the door shut, Aphrodite popped out of no where to retrieve us.

"There you are! Come up the stairs, we have a special room set up just for you boys."

We slipped up the stairs cautiously, as if they were going to break with to much pressure, and was soon met by a wall way full of rooms. I heard the girls laughing and talking in a room set in the back of one hallway, but Aphrodite lead us down one to the left. Soon we found ourselves in what looked like our master bedroom times two. There was a bathroom on one wall, two large windows on another, and all of our suits hanging on the nearest. Also, running around the room, was two really hot girls decked out in pink. I didn't know who they were, but I could of guessed Aphrodite's minions.

"This is Leann and Brandy, they will be helping you get ready," Aphrodite explained and we all nodded.

Leann and Brandy both giggled, and Connor smiled at both of them, "I think we can do this."

Aphrodite soon left, and the girls started working with us; playing with our hair, tearing our shirts off to check out our abs, all while Connor flirted relentlessly with both of them. For me, it was kinda weird they were undressing me while I stood helpless. I try to be a good guy and only have eyes for Thalia, so imagined Brandy as Thalia and found myself okay with the fact.

After horrible hours of dressing and being sprayed with some kind of cologne, it was finally time to get the ceremony underway. Me and the boys went down first, so I could still here Thalia and Annabeth talking rather loudly about nerves. I silently prayed to anyone who would listen that she wouldn't be a runaway bride.

I had to leave my other guys behind and walk into the converted living room, that they now call the chapel, alone. There had to be at least 150 people, including gods, campers, Chiron, coworkers, and best friends parents, staring at me with smiles. Since neither of us really had separate family and friends, we just let them choose there seating the way they wanted it. Of course, the gods called front row seats to the event.

The room in general was magnificent as it was, so not much décor sat around. The stone walls made it very medieval like but the bright blue and white flowers added some sort of elegance. Aphrodite and her minions really know how to work a color scheme, according to Thalia. Golden chairs with white cushions took up the room, filled with anxious faces and excitement.

Meeting me at the stage was Zeus, soon to be my father in law. He looked at me with a stone face, probably not looking forward to the next few minutes. Truthfully, I was more stressed with the fact everyone was looking at me expectantly, as if I was going to break out in a spontaneous dance. I was ready for my friends, especially Thalia, to be standing beside me for support. Being the son of Hades really doesn't boost your self confidence.

Speaking of my dad, he sat directly in front of me, looking at me from time to time with those dark eyes. I knew he didn't approve of me and Thalias love, so it surprised me he was even here. I guess I was thankful, even though me and him had never been buddy, buddy like Percy and Lord Poseidon.

Anyway, is seemed like an eternity before the music began playing from some piano in the right corner. I was scared if I looked over I would either fall over or pass out, whichever came first. That's when Connor popped out of the doors with Juniper at his arm. Juniper was wearing a grey bridesmaid dress with a bright blue rose in her hand. Her hair was pulled back and she looked pretty and natural. After came Sammy and Will arm in arm, smiling at chuckling as they walked down the isle. Sammy looked the same, but instead had a white rose. Then came Travis and Katie, then Percy and Annabeth, both girls looking beautiful as they gracefully walked down the aisle with there mans at there sides. Next came Athan and, carried by Aphrodite, little Alice. Everyone cooed at the sight if the little girl giggling while throwing flowers out of the goddesses hand. Athan was equally as cute, giving his crooked smile as the cameras flashed in his face.

When everyone was down by the alter, I was a little more at ease. Percy stood beside me and whispered, "Get ready, she looks amazing." He winked at me, and I rolled my eyes. They closed the doors again and Zeus walked calmly down the aisle to retrieve his daughter. The next couple minutes were awkward, no one sure if they could talk or not, and the silence hurt.

Then the doors opened and my mouth dropped a little bit. Thalia stood there with a medium sized ball gown on that had a black tie around her waist. Her hair looked as if it was done by angels, gently curled around her face and bangs pulled back. Makeup was done perfectly, even though she didn't need a single bit. She radiated beauty, as if Aphrodite had put some kind of spell on her. The blue and white rose bouquet looked amazing with her eyes and the color of the dress. Before I could drool all down my suit, Percy closed my mouth for me by pushing up my chin with his hand. I got the idea and, slightly blushing, closed my mouth.

She glided down the isle like she was flying, never taking her eyes off me as I was to her. Finally, her and Zeus had made it to the end and I was complete. The god announced he would give over his daughter, and moved back to his place as preacher. I took Thalias hands eagerly, wanting to feel her familiar warmth, and she gladly accepted. We stood like that for 15 minutes, all it took for me and Thalia to be wed.

"Nico, you may kiss my daughter, but only for a couple seconds," Zeus announced, and there was laughter from our audience. I pulled her near and our lips met for the first time as husband and wife.

**Sorry about the wait, I'm grounded again! I hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	44. Chapter 44

**I'm so sorry for not updating lately. It's been killing me, not able to finish this up, but I guess that's what I get for getting myself grounded. Anyway, I hope your not to mad at me and hopefully I can now dish up one of my best chapters yet. Thanks for your support and not giving up on me. Now you deserve the next chapter!**

…...

"A baby will make love stronger, days shorter, nights longer, bankroll smaller, home happier, clothes shabbier, the past forgotten, and the future worth living for." -unknown

…...

Nicos pov

"Thalia, Thalia. Sweetie, wake up!" I shook her, trying to get her out of her nightmare. She was thrashing, kicking, and screaming, so I knew something was up. She had these dreams at least once a week now, and always around 2:30 odd enough. By the time she was officially awake, she was breathing heavily as I held her close. "What was it this time?"

"I- I dreamed Kronos and my dad teamed up and decided to take over the whole world in evil. So they took everyone I loved, sat me in a room, and made me watch as they tortured them. You were the one who died last, probably why I was screaming," she explained.

"I'm right here and hopefully will be for a while and if we called up the others, they would be pissed we woke them up, but alive. It's okay." We settled back down in bed, me with my arm around her still.

"I'm sorry I keep waking you up, Nico."

"It's okay, anything to make sure your alright," I replied. Suddenly, she turned around and kissed me full on, not that I'm complaining. Honestly, we hadn't had to much physical contact for at least two weeks and it was about to kill me. But I realized that every time I try to drag it out of her it always ends up being preoccupied. This was different though, so I knew she must really want this.

She parted and whispered in the silence, "Are you tired?"

And that's how this whole thing started.

_**ONE MONTH LATER…**_

It was about an hour since I had came home from work on a Wednesday night and I was sitting on our couch, comfortably watching some violent movie on SciFi. Now that were older, me and Thalia aren't as involved in combat as we use to be, but the need for violence still courses through our veins from time to time. A bomb went off and ten or so bloody bodies went flying through the air, earning a laugh from me, when Thalia came in.

Since the garage door is in the kitchen, I wasn't sure, but I thought I heard plastic grocery bags rubbing against each other. Sighing, I tore my gaze from the gore and went to help my wife with the bags.

For some unknown reason, she looked abnormally worried and distraught. She had only two bags from the CVS down the road, so I guessed it was just a quick trip to a drugstore. When she saw me, she smiled but stuffed a few things back in a bag.

"Hey, need some help?" I asked like the good man I am.

"Thanks but no thanks. All this stuff goes to the bathroom anyway," she clarified, so I shrugged.

"Are you okay, baby?" I questioned, worried by her weird behavior.

"Fine, just tired and…." she never finished on account of walking out of the kitchen and to the back of the house. I could only guess she was on her way to the bathroom. I sighed and decided to take my seat on the couch and finish up the movie.

It was about ten minutes later when Thalia came back in the living room looking flushed and nervous. She had something behind her back, but unfortunately I couldn't tell what it was. I could tell she wanted to talk, so I turned the TV on mute and patted a place beside me on the couch. Instead, she hurriedly took a seat on the ottoman and I didn't question it. In her rush, I saw what looked like a stick behind her back.

"Thalia?" I started after a small silence.

"Nico, do you remember when we had that talk about….kids? And three months ago we agreed for me to be taken off the pills?" she breathed, a smile forming on her mouth. I think I can see where this is going.

"Yes, I remember," I replied.

She pulled a pink stick from behind her back and I recognized it from TV commercials; a pregnancy test. "Well, I took three of these and they all had the same little plus sign on them. Nico, I'm pregnant."

She dropped the news on me and I was silent for a moment, only a moment. I thought about Thalia's stomach growing, a baby in our arms, playing ball in the yard, and monsters. Monsters will be a big part in this kids life.

We get attacked from time to time, sometimes at our house, sometimes at Percy and Annabeths house, and sometimes in the most random places. A child of two kids of the big three could be dangerous, and we both knew this. But I felt no remorse, just happiness, excitement, and a touch of fear.

"Oh my gods," I exclaimed, leaping forward and taking her into my arms. We sat this for a while before she pulled back.

"And your okay with this, right?" she asked, looking at me in the eyes.

"After three years of marriage, I'm fine with you being pregnant," I promised. She giggled and kissed me, long and lovingly, before I pulled away. "C'mon, let's go and call everyone."

…...

The rest of the week had come and gone and now it was Saturday. Yesterday Thalia had gone to the doctor to finalize the pregnancy, and she was indeed carrying my kid. Today was the day Thalia was making me go to Olympus to tell her dad of the news.

I definitely wasn't to psyched of the idea of standing in front of him, and easy target, pretty much telling him me and his daughter had sex. I guess he already knew that, but now there's proof of it. I just hope there's a witness there so he'll be easier on us.

"Listen, babe, it's going to be alright. He knows it was only a matter of time before babies came in the picture no matter how much he denies it," Thalia assured me, probably sensing my nervousness. We were hand in hand, walking through the front door of the Empire State Building.

There was a young man, maybe even a teenager, sitting at a desk with the nametag 'Dane'. He was reading the National Inquirer and I snorted, even I don't read that. When I tapped on the desk he looked at me with annoyance in his eyes.

"Yes, do you need something," he asked slowly, as if we were the stupidest people ever.

"I wouldn't talk to two kids of the Big Three like that. We need the key to the 600th floor, don't play stupid," I threatened. He grimaced and threw the key my way and I caught it with the hand that wasn't holding Thalia.

We walked to the elevator and, luckily, the next one was empty. I shut the sliding door before someone else could come inside and slid the key in the tiny, almost unnoticeable slot. A button popped up for the 600th floor and Thalia pressed it lightly.

"Okay, so I called dad and told him we were visiting so he said to just meet him in his apartment. I'll talk and you only speak when I give you the cue. Got it?" she demanded, and I nodded. I figured with a pregnant wife I would get use to the feeling.

We got let off of the elevator shortly after and I held on to Thalia for dear life. Ever since the war my dads been more accepted here than before, but I'm still not entirely comfortable. I'm sure he isn't either, probably why he usually spends all of his time in the underworld besides the solstice.

Anyway, we passed the throne room right up and, instead, turned right on a golden street. I hadn't been here for a while and Annabeth sure had made some big changes. It was a mix of modern world and classic, which ended up looking pretty good. I wondered instantly how Thalia knew exactly where to go, so I asked her.

"Well Artemis use to make me come up to her apartment to check on Apollo and get some things, so I know where they live. Plus, I come here from time to time to visit dad so he knows I care. You know, because I'm nice like that," she explained. I wanted to snicker at the nice thing, but I held it back because I wasn't in the mood to get attacked.

We finally got to the place where the gods must live, what I would call town square. The houses were around a beautiful water fountain, a small garden, and some statues that was shaped in a square. Around this square were houses that reminded me of townhouses, tall but not to wide. And every single house had a touch of a significant god. One had huge, pink flowers and some random bits of mechanics in the yard. Another, a house with a black fence around the edges, looked newer than the rest but creepier than all of them combined. Ahhh, reminds me of home.

Thalia lead me to a house in the back of the square, decorated like a princess castle but perfect in it's own ways. It was the same size as the others, but something screamed royalty to me. It could only be Zeus and Hera's home.

Before Thalia could knock, Zeus swung the door open, nearly hitting us. "Thalia, Nico," he said before he held the door open for us.

"Thanks, dad," Thalia breathed, kissing him on the cheek as she went by. I guessed her plan was to suck up to the old man before she threw out the news.

"Just sit in the living room, Hera's not here so we can drink tea on her couch and she won't gripe," he promised.

I had never been inside a gods home before, but it wasn't what I expected. It almost seemed like a normal family house that was just a little more fancy. In the living room, there was a couch, a loveseat, and a recliner that centered around the color navy, but it worked for the lord of the sky. There was tea sitting on a chocolate brown coffee table, and he motioned for us each to take a cup. Even though he would never say it, I think he was thrilled to have someone he loves visit him. Now me, I wouldn't get my hopes up.

"So, how's the mortal world working for you two?" he asked, taking a sip of tea as he sat down in the recliner.

Thalia, just like she promised, replied, "Well, pretty good. We think Nico might get a raise soon."

"Well that's very nice, Nico."

"How's ruling Olympus going?" Thalia questioned, half joking.

"Well, as stressful as always. Enough small talk, what's the real reason you're here?" he commanded, looking me in the eye as if I did something wrong.

"Well dad," Thalia began, putting her hands gently on her stomach, "were pregnant!"

We both looked at him, waiting for a reaction, any reaction. He looked at us as if we were playing a joke, but when we both had straight faces, he sighed.

"I'm happy for you two. But I'm going to tell you the truth right now, this could be dangerous. A child of two kids of the Big Three is going to reek of demigod. These next 8 months or so is going to be dangerous for you too, Thalia. Your going to reek more with another demigod inside you, so monsters are sure to attack eventually. Nico, I want you to stay with her every chance you get, don't risk her and your child's death, please. I wish you would've had kids with someone else, but if you love him I guess we can get through it."

"Thanks dad. I promise we'll both be as safe as we can," she got up and hugged him, smiling like crazy. I knew that her dads opinion mattered to her a lot, and now that he approved, this pregnancy might go just a little more smoother.

"And Nico?" Zeus added.

"Yes?"

"Treat them both well."

We left soon after, Thalia giddy with excitement and me just happy to be alive. Zeus promised to pass the news on to my dad, so now everyone will soon know. We stopped by Apollo's on the way out, and you can guess how he reacted.

"Oh my Daddy! That's great you two! What are you going to name it? I hope it's a boy, this is so great! He'll be my nephew!" And this went on for five minutes. We finally excused ourselves and left as fast as we could.

In the car ride home, Thalia was looking a little upset, so I naturally asked what was wrong.

"Will you still love me when I'm fat?" she asked, looking me in the eye. I chuckled at how ridiculous that sounded, but I think she took it the wrong way. "Forget it!" she yelled, turning towards the window.

"I was laughing because that's so stupid! I mean, what your doing is beautiful, a miracle, and when you get bigger I'm only going to treat you with more love." I promised, now taking her hand.

"I love you, Nico. Thanks for doing this to me," she chuckled, patting her belly.

"Any time."


	45. Chapter 45

_**It's me again! I'm kinda upset because I'm not getting as many reviews as I have in the past. But to those of you who have reviewed, I want to think you for pointing out my flaws and praising my good points. For those people, this chapter is for you. I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, just my ideas. **_

_Thalias pov _

"_Uggggg, Nico!" I yelled through the house, "Please come here." I was laying, more accurately, sprawled across our couch watching reruns of Law and Order on a Wednesday. I guess you could say pregnancy in the second trimester is not treating me well. My belly was getting bigger by the day and it made it hard to do anything besides sit on the couch and eat ice cream. _

"_Yes sweetheart?" he sighed. Yeah, it wasn't treating him to well either. _

"_Help me up?" I asked sweetly, giving him my little girl smile. _

"_I sure wish our little man would get out of you," he chuckled while pulling me up. _

_Ever since Apollo said the shape of my stomach looked like I was carrying a boy, Nicos been calling the kid 'little man'. Honestly, it's cute when he does that, but we don't know for sure yet. I can tell Nico wants a boy even though every time I bring it up, he denies the whole thing. He probably wants one so he can teach him to play baseball, to destroy monsters, and how to pick up girls. Sounds like something he would say. _

"_I'm right there with you. But then again, there's only…four more months! Yay!" I remarked, sarcasm dripping from my words. I knew one day I would want him or her back in my belly, kept away from this crazy world. But for right now, all I could think about was how they seemed to want to stay up all night just to kick mommy. _

"_Yay! C'mon, your going to be late for your appointment and somehow I'll be blamed for it," he said, pretty much dragging me to the car. We both took off today so we could both go the OBGYN together. Today was the day we would officially find out the babies gender. _

''_Someone needs to turn that frown upside down," I retorted and he just rolled his eyes. _

_We both got in the car, him driving and me passenger, and set off for the two minute drive to the doctor. On the way there, Nico had a sudden mood change and started talking my head off about the if it was a boy and if it was a girl talk. I think he has more mood swings than I do and I'm the pregnant one! Linkin Park was on, singing about the end of the world or something, and I couldn't really focus on my husband for some reason. I blame it on the child I'm carrying around. Right then, I felt the baby move inside me for the first time. _

"_Nico! They moved! I felt the baby move!" I exclaimed, now shaking him. He smiled at me and put his hand on my stomach since we were at a stop light. He moved once again, and his face lit up. _

"_Wow, that's amazing!" he laughed. _

_We began talking about the baby again, all the while, I stared down at my growing tummy and gently stroked it. It still shocked me there was a real person in there, that one day they would be a grown adult like me or Nico. I wanted to see them so badly, hold them in my arms, but I hope I'll have to wait a few more months for my dream to come true. Baby health is more important that mommas wants. _

_By the time we were in the parking lot, Nico had already planned exactly how we would decorate the babies room for either gender. I would like to say I was listening with full attention, but I don't want to lie to you. _

_We walked into the office and I checked in for our appointment, careful to select Thalia Di Angelo. _I don't think I'll ever get use to that, but I like it. I joined Nico, about three other pregnant women and there guys, and a couple kids playing with some toys. Nico put his hand on my stomach and I held it there with my hand. We chatted for about twenty minutes, switching from small talk to the baby. Finally they called my name and, after helping me up, Nico followed behind me.

"Hi guys," the nurse greeted. She read something on her clipboard thing and added, "Today's a big day, huh?"

"Oh yeah, were both really excited to find out what were having," I replied with a big smile on my face. Nico added a nod and she laughed.

She lead us to a room and pointed to a long, padded chair for me and a second normal chair for Nico. She closed the door behind her and began to say things about how 'you can hardly tell your pregnant!' but I knew she was lying. Every time I looked in the mirror I was reminded of my daily responsibility.

"First off do you have any questions at this stage? I've heard everything before, so don't be shy." she questioned, looking between us. Pshh, like Nico would say anything. I asked a few questions about my diet and exercise since camp was coming up. Just because me and Nico are twenty four doesn't mean we can't enjoy camp. Almost all of our friends go, even Percy, Annabeth and Alice show up. Luckily, she said if I took it easy I would be fine.

Finally, she began to get me prepped for the actual ultrasound. She put some really cold gel on my stomach and I shuddered. Then she turned out the lights and turned the machinery on beside my seat. Nico grabbed my hand at the moment and gave me a reassuring smile. I was glad he ended up coming with me.

The woman took a tool that was hanging beside the machine and began rubbing it on my stomach, making me want to laugh out loud. Nico saw this and rolled his eyes at me but squeezed my hand at the same time.

"Were going to do a 3D picture that will be in color (**because in the future, they have those) **unless you want a classic. Either way I'll be able to tell the sex," she whispered as if this was a library. Nico was giggling because she said sex instead of gender, so I let go of his hand and smacked him up against the head. The lady must have been either really into my insides or very unobservant.

"What did you two want?" she asked, a smile playing on her lips.

"Well I don't care, as long as there healthy. But I think he wants a boy," I directed towards Nico. He narrowed his eyes at me like I said something untrue, and she giggled.

"Well, I think you will both be happy with the turnouts. Your carrying a healthy baby boy!" she announced, making us both smile and laugh.

Nico hugged me and whispered in my ear, "Apollo was right!"

Unfortunately, Nico really doesn't know the definition of whisper. The woman heard us and gave us a sideways glance. "Oh, Apollo my uncle. It's just a nickname because of something he did a few years back," I covered up, glaring at Nico. He just winced and looked down.

"Oh, yes, I have nicknames in my family too," she chuckled, like thinking of a memory.

She finished up the appointment by pointing some things out about him that was abnormal. He was smaller than usual babies at this stage, but I knew it was no big deal. Since the very beginning he's been small, which worried me before a doctor said it was normal. Maybe he'll be one of the small little boys like Nico was when I first met him. I was way taller than him when he was eleven and I was sixteen. Now, both of us twenty four, he's out grown me by almost six inches.

She told me I was dong a great job, which made me smile. No mom wants to be told what she's doing is wrong. Soon after, she let us leave with a picture of our son, his first.

"He's so cute!" I cooed, stroking the picture like it was really him. It looked pretty nasty, all of the colors of my insides and the baby. But she wrote on the picture all of the body parts so we could really get a detailed look on life inside me. I gave it to Nico and he grimaced at first, but replaced it with a smile a second later.

"He's perfect."

8 and a half months pregnant 

"What about Sebastian?" I asked, setting the book over my belly. He was huge now, it was like I had a soccer ball underneath my shirt. "It means revered in Greek."

"What the Hades is 'revered'?" My great husband replied.

We've been searching for a Greek name for the fact that he's a second generation of demi-gods. It seemed more fitting than a name like 'Herbert' or 'Bill'.

"I don't know Nico. We've been trying to think of a name for months, can we not just pick one?" I questioned, getting irritated. I seemed to do that a lot now.

"No, we can't just pick one. This is the name he will have to live with for the rest of his life, and I want him to actually like it," he replied, going to a new website to search for a name.

Every Saturday, like today, we would sit for a couple hours on the couch and just search for baby names. We would finally stop when we got so frustrated we wanted to throw the dang books out the window. But today we had to choose one, for the fact we were decorating his room and we needed to put his name on his crib and door. Plus, he would be here in less than a month from the way I've been feeling lately.

"How about Titus," Nico asked, "sounds kind of powerful."

"Uh huh. How about we take a break and listen to the radio," I suggested. He nodded in assent and I, from my handy dandy remote, turned on a rock station. It was playing Linkin Parks 'Shadow of the Day' and I laughed as Nico got up and began to dance.

_And the shadow of the day, will embrace the world in grey _

_And the sun, will set for you _

Nico sand along, jumping up and down like a little kid. As I was making fun of him, I felt my body stiffen and a pain go through my back and stomach; a contraction. I've had contractions in the past, but this was the strongest yet. I held onto my stomach as it passed, trying to keep my face straight. But Nico knows me all to well and could see the pain in my eyes.

"Contraction?" he breathed, coming over to take my hand.

"Yeah, but no big deal. It's over now." I gave him a reassuring smile and he gave me an unconvinced one back.

"Okay, but if you get one again, tell me and we can start keeping track. Go to the hospital if they're, what? Three minutes apart? You are more than eight months pregnant, he could be born any day."

"I know, but I'm fine." After I said this, he began to kick as hard as he could against my inside. "My gods, he's a little kicker."

This went on for a few more minutes, then stopped abruptly. Approximately five minutes from my first contraction, the next shook me even worse. Nico held my hand and I breathed, but it didn't stop me from feeling the pain. This happened several more times, the time between contractions melting off seconds each time.

"It's probably this music, he always freaks out when any music's playing," he said, going to turn the switch on the radio off.

"Wait! Do you remember the day he first moved? More like, the moment he first moved." I asked, taking him aback a little.

"Well, yeah. We were in the car listening to the radio and-"

"Listening to what," I stopped him, remembering the moment myself.

"Linkin Park…" he put the pieces together. "Linkin Park! He moved for the first time when we listened to them and you might be going in to labor while listening to them!"

"Wow, took you a while, sweetie," I acknowledged, and he just stuck his tongue out at me.

"Linkin. It's perfect. Not to happy and sunshiny but cute, fitting for a grandson of Hades. Why haven't we thought of that before!"

I knew the answer. We had both been so set on finding a Greek name we hadn't given any look into the real world names. Now that we have, I know we found the perfect name.

"Linkin Nicholas Di Angelo. I love it." Nico repeated, smiling at the thought.

"Nico," I mumbled, "I think it's time for little Linkin to be born."


	46. Chapter 46

**Yay! Baby time! I've been waiting to write this for months, so I really hope it's good for you guys. I appreciate you guys coming back for more even after a month of inactivity. It really motivates my work and, I think, makes my chapters better. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this as much as I know I'm going to enjoy writing it. Happy reading! **

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan, so I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. **

Thalias pov 

I sat in the passenger seat of our new car, a Toyota Rav4, we had bought just a few months ago. I had told Nico my tiny Kia Soul wasn't going to work for a working mom on the go, so we had picked out a great SUV. We've broke it in with the scent of fast food grease and random crud we always seem to pile up in the back. There was now a baby seat, a carrier, and a diaper bag sitting neatly in the back seats. I couldn't help but think that the next time I get in this car that seat will be occupied.

Nico was getting my hospital bag, filled with my clothes and the baby clothes we picked out for Linkin to wear home. Of course, he probably couldn't find it and I would have to get up out of my comfy seat and get it myself. Luckily for both of us, Nico ran out of the garage door with my bag and his camera on his arm. I should've figured he was bringing that along. Tomorrow I'll find pictures of me in labor on Facebook.

"Sorry I took so long, I didn't want to forget this. We can take pictures of the baby and, of course, you in labor," he smirked. What did I tell you?

"Whatever, Nico. Just drive me to the freaking hospital before you have to deliver your son in the backseat," I replied, rubbing my stomach as to soothe Linkin.

"Yes ma'am," he saluted and we took off the down the road. We live about five minutes from the hospital, so I had time to call Annabeth and have two more contractions.

It was like as soon as I called, she knew exactly what was going on, "Your in labor, right?"

"Uhhh yeah. Were on our way to the hospital right now. I want you to be there of course," I told her, and I could feel her smile through the phone.

"Okay! I'll leave Percy with Alice and I'll be done in, say, fifteen, twenty minutes?"

"Sounds good, I'll see you then!" I hung up the phone as soon as we pulled up to the parking garage. On the second floor, there was a door to the birthing center, so we went as close as we could to there. I was surprised to find about ten spots that were about two feet from the door labeled 'New Mother Parking'. I think someone should've told me about these. Nico parked in one and he rushed to help me out of the car.

I hated the hospital, no matter how many daily miracles happen here. It always smelled so sanitary and un-home like that I could never sleep in here. Well, that, and the fact that people died here each day. Nico said he would stay with me tonight, but what if all those spirits decided to drop in on him and give him a piece of there minds? I would have a heart attack and have to stay even longer in this place! To bad Nico just wouldn't let me have our kid in our bathtub, that might have worked better for everyone.

Anywho, a woman whose nametag said 'Gina' checked me in and took me up to a room labeled '256'. It had a huge window on the left wall, a bathroom on the front wall, and a bed in the middle surrounded by a few chairs. She gave me a hospital gown to change in to then promised another nurse would be back to check me. I just smiled and pretended that this was a hotel and I was putting on a plush robe. Oh yeah, and having contractions every two and a half minutes.

Nico watched as I changed and found a place in the bed soon after. He took a seat beside me, and now I could see how nervous he was. His hand was shaking slightly, his eyes darted from the IV tank to me, and he gave me one of his nervous smiles I got when we tried something new and scary. This could definitely qualify as new and scary. I grabbed his hand and smiled a genuine smile, as to say all is okay, and he smiled back. As I was playing with his hand, another nurse walked in and introduced herself as 'Amber'.

"I'm going to see how dilated you are, break your water, then I'll plug in this IV in your arm, it won't take two minutes. I guess you're the dad?" She asked, eyeing our intertwined hands.

"Yep, were married," he blurted and she laughed.

"Well that's good, I'm sure this little baby will be very blessed with parents like you two. Is It boy or girl?"

"A boy," I answered with a smile plastered on my face.

Nico stayed beside me as she checked me, talking to me like we were sitting on the couch. When she broke my water, I gasped a little, because it really did hurt. Finally, she clarified, "Labor seems to be going well, your five centimeters dilated already. Four more and we'll start pushing, but that could be anywhere from an hour or five hours. Every woman is different."

Then she moved up me to my arm. She took the little needle and I turned my head away, not wanting to watch what would happen. Nico now had my right hand, making little swivels on my palm. She put some kind of cold liquid on my wrist and then I could feel the needle pressing into my arm. I looked at Nico for support and he smiled now, being the strong one. At last, she promised it was over and I looked at my arm, now carefully indented with a needle.

Soon, she left and the contractions got stronger. Each one made me clutch something, Nicos hand, the rail of the bed, the sheets; anything that would distract me from the pain. That's when Apollo showed up, gleaming at me with his shiny, white teeth. He was wearing a white v-neck and jeans and looked like he had just come from kissing a girl because there was lipstick all over his face. I thought about telling him, but didn't bother because it was pretty funny.

"Okay, I have five minutes to do this now, plenty of time. This is where being the god of oracles comes in handy," he declared.

"Okay, Apollo, thanks. Your giving me the needle-less epidural, right?" I more begged than asked. He nodded and I smiled, thanking him over again. Annabeth walked in as soon as he took a place by my head. She walked over by Nico, who was standing on the far wall, and observed Apollo working his magic.

"This will take a second at most, I promise." he said, circling his hands about a foot from my body. He looked pretty ridiculous, with the lipstick all over his face and his face full of concentration. I almost laughed, but then I realized it was working. My legs and waist area were totally numb and I sighed. I could still feel the slightest pressure but the pain wasn't intense anymore, thank the gods.

"Better?" he asked, with the classic bright smile.

"So much better," I sighed, sinking deeper in my bed.

"Great! So your naming him after me, right?" He joked….I think.

I laughed, "No. His name is going to be Linkin Nicolas Di Angelo. After Linkin Park and Nico."

"Typical of you two to name your child after a band. But I have to admit, that is a really cute name," Annabeth added, now moving closer to the bed. I gave her a hug and she sat down in the nearest seat, Nico following shortly behind.

"Awwwww it's not after me? Well, fine. I've gotta go now. There's a cute male nurse up in the next station and he looked lonely. Time for Apollo to turn his flirt on!" he exclaimed, walking out the door all of a sudden. I yelled a thank you as he left, getting a murmur from him that I couldn't understand.

"Alright then, that was very Apollo like," Nico mentioned, and I couldn't help but agree. "Do you remember that time Apollo said he had a crush on me, Annabeth?"

"How could I forget! Me, Percy, and the Stoll Brothers made fun of you for months afterwards!" She laughed.

"Ummmm I don't remember this," I laughed along, even though I had no idea what they were talking about.

"Well a year before you came back…" Nico began, and this is how the next few hours went. The nurses came and went to check on me, we told stories, and we got closer and closer to meeting Linkin by the minute. Every time they asked me if I wanted an epidural, I would smirk and decline while they praised me for being strong. By 2:30, the pain was starting to come back.

When the nurse came back, she checked me out and smiled. That was when I knew it wouldn't be long before I had a son. She called some more nurses and my doctor, Dr. Brandon, in the room to get ready. Dr. Brandon was a really nice woman who Chiron knew in some way or another, so I knew she was loyal. Plus she was a woman which made me more comfortable, just knowing she's actually a mom and been through this before. And Nico really didn't like the idea of a guy in my pants, so it was better for the two of us.

Anyway, she explained to me what would happen while all the nurses ran around getting everything ready. Nico and Annabeth stood to the side and listened to her as another wave of pain hit me, and I laid back in the bed to breathe. She walked away to supervise a college nurse, and that's when I could finally feel how terrified both me and Nico were. We were about to welcome a child in this world! What if were horrible parents? What if something happens to him? To me? I didn't want to thank about that stuff right now.

Nico walked over and held my hand, kissing my finger tips as they now positioned me to where my legs should be. Annabeth held my right leg while another nurse held my left while Nico was instructed to stay by my side. Dr. Brandon took to a stool and scooted herself in front of my legs.

"So when the next contraction hits, just push with all your might, okay?" she instructed in a sweet tone.

I nodded and soon I felt it, making me begin to push. It hurt more than anything in this world, I grabbed Nicos hand and tightened my grip so much, his naturally olive skin turned pale white. After ten seconds of that, I apologized as he whispered in my ear, "It'll be ok, just a little more, your doing soooo well."

I could tell from his tone and face that he hated seeing me in this much pain. I knew if he had just one wish he would trade places with me, and I loved him for that. But right now I just heard the doctor saying, "Push, your almost there, sweetie, a few more and he'll be here."

As I pushed, Nico kept whispering in my ear, so I smacked him as hard as I could on the head, "Stop!" I loved Nico to death, but I could not concentrate with his voice in my ear. He ceased to just stroking my hand and rubbing sweat off my face, which was fine with me.

Finally, after twenty minutes of this, Dr. Brandon pulled Linkin up out of the chaos down there and showed me and Nico our son. I think all three of us had tears in our eyes as he squirmed in her arms and I sighed with the relief.

"Looks like a healthy baby boy," The doctor announced, "Would you like to cut the umbilical cord, dad?"

"Ummmm yeah," Nico stuttered. I urged him along and he took the scissors from a nurse near by.

Dr. Brandon showed him the exact place to cut, but I could tell he was hoping he did it right. I would be scared, too. When it was cut, I heard the distinct cry of a baby, healthy and screaming. I loved him as soon as I knew he existed, but now I could finally have him in my arms, see his small face.

After that, they handed him to me briefly, letting me see my little Linkin for the first time. He had olive skin like Nico, a full head of black hair, and my nose and mouth. I couldn't see his eyes because they were still closed, but I stroked his head and kissed it as the doctor retrieved him.

They took him off to the examination area while his dad and god-mother followed behind like paparazzi. I was stuck on this hospital bed as they fixed me up and I wondered what was going on with Linkin.

"18 inches long and weighs 5 pounds. He's perfectly healthy!" Nico reported, making us all have a plastered smile on our face.

They finally took him to the nursery and they both came reluctantly back over to me, but I shooed them away. "Go and see Linkin, I'll be fine."

Nico looked confused, as if he should choose me or his son. I rolled my eyes and pointed to the door, and he moved closer. He kissed me, thanked me for bringing his son in the world, then left. "Your so cheesy!" I yelled after him as he and Annabeth walked away.

I waited for a long time, about half an hour, as nurses came and went to check my heart rate and stuff like that. I turned on the TV from time to time, but I was restless. I wanted to actually hold Linkin in my arms for real, but I didn't know how long that would take.

Nico walked in and shut the door quietly behind him. He walked over to me and asked, "How are you doing?"

"Ok, better when I can see Linkin," I replied as he slid into the chair beside me.

He nodded and told me the doctors were bringing him soon, so I wouldn't have to wait to much longer. He also told me about all of the people standing around that nursery window; Annabeth, Percy, Alice, my dad, Hades, Artemis, and Apollo. Now they were all in the lobby, giving me and Nico the honor of seeing him first.

"We have a baby for someone!" a nurse suddenly intruded through the door with a rolling crib. Inside, I could just make out the outline of a small body.

She brought it over to my bedside and I saw Linkin, clean and looking cute. The nurse, one I hadn't met before, picked him up and handed him to me. She showed me where to put my hands and how to hold his head, so luckily I didn't look like a total idiot.

Once I had him in my arms, Nico stood over me as I held him in my arms, studying his features. He had his eyes open now, my eyes. They were beautiful on him, the bright blue contrasting with his dark skin and blackened hair. He was perfect, and mine somehow.

"Nico, thanks for having a part in creating this creature." I laughed, mostly to keep from crying. Linkin looked at me when I spoke, as if he knew 'Hey, I know that voice!'

"No problem, I wouldn't change it for the world. Thank you for going through nine months of misery for us," he replied, stroking the babies foot and my hair.

I laughed, because if we wanted to be honest, he probably went through just as much Hades as me during these last nine months. Holding my hair as I puked, massaging my feet, going shopping for me; that couldn't have been easy, but we all made sacrifices. Now he is here, and our lives would never be the same again. Yet, I don't think I want that.

"Do you want to hold him?" I asked Nico, who eagerly looked at me. He sat in the bed beside me and I showed him how to hold Linkin, making sure everything was right. When I let him go, I held my breathe momentarily to make sure he was okay. I wondered if every time I gave him away I would hold my breathe. My guess was a yes.

As Nico held him, I caressed the top of his head. We were silent as Linkin looked around for the first time ever. I can only imagine what he thought of this new, huge world we never really give thoughts too. The sun shining from the window, the TV hanging on the wall, other humans in general; he had never really knew these things before, but now he was introduced to them so quickly. I almost felt sorry for him.

At this moment, I knew I would never be the same. Before, I was a free spirited, young lady who only had to worry about herself and somewhat her husband. I was now a woman, a mom, who was responsible for another life. Now I know how Annabeth felt, and I respect her for that. All I can hope for is to be as good as a mom as her.


	47. Chapter 47

**Wow, I loved the reviews I got, so thank you. But I'm sad because this will be my last chapter in this story *tear tear*. I loved writing this and you guys really influenced me to start trying to be a better writer. I hope you check out my next story, I will post an update about it soon. Please enjoy your last chapter of "Of Death and Roses". **

Nicos pov 

**I remember… **the first week we brought Linkin home.

We would take turns rocking him, changing his diapers, and feeding him his bottles. Neither me or Thalia got any sleep for days because, even when Linkin was sleep, we just laid awake waiting for him to cry again. The next day as I went to work, I was a walking zombie. I think the kids at the shelter were a little scared of me.

Help came from friends, mortal and non-mortal, when it came to the day time. Annabeth really helped us with her real experiences, I don't know how we would've managed without her sometimes. I think we put his diaper on backwards for three days.

**I remember… **singing to Linkin when he was restless.

I would lie him in his crib as he tossed and thrashed, then sing. Sometimes it would be nursery rhymes while other times it would be a popular song, a soft melody.

The most memorable was when I sung to him Taylor Swift's 'Never Grow Up'. He was a month or so old and he was growing more and more each day. I sang the lyrics from my heart, I didn't want him to grow up anytime soon. Thalia walked in, heard me, and started tearing up. I knew she wanted him that size forever. Linkin was long past asleep, but it still meant a lot to us.

**I remember… **Linkin's first smile.

We were out to dinner with some friends at the time when he first smiled in response to us. He sat by Thalia in his baby carrier while I sat next to her.

"So how's the diapers?" Ever so subtle Trevor asked. Katie was pregnant and I guess he wanted all of the help he could get.

"Well he's a pretty good pooper, aren't you little man?" Thalia replied, looking down on Linkin. He smiled a toothless smile and made a small laugh at her words, and Thalia gasped and smacked me. "He smiled and laughed all at the same time!"

"Or it was gas…"

**I remember… **when we lost Linkin in our own house.

Me and Thalia were sitting on the couch talking during the many commercials on TV. Linkin was put on the floor to play with his toys and crawl around a bit, just to get him use to the feeling. One minute he was sitting in front of us and the next he had disappeared, leaving only some lonely Fisher Price toys.

If only he could talk, then it might have been easier. We both screamed, "Linkin, Linkin!" all through the house, but this wasn't like Marco Polo. We knew he couldn't have gone far on his tiny knees, but who knew.

I ran inside the master bedroom bathroom just to check, and I heard quiet laughing. He was in our walk-in closet, playing with Thalias pant legs, laughing like it was the most entertaining thing in the world. The door was cracked just a little, enough for a baby to slide through. I sighed, picked him up, and brought him back to his mommy.

**I remember… **first feeding Linkin finger foods.

The doctor warned us it was time for the big step to finger foods. As soon as we got home, me and Thalia decided to see just how he would take this step. We poured just a few cheerios onto his high chair seat, and he smiled the widest smile ever. He picked it up slowly, rolled it around in his hands a bit, then stuck it in his mouth.

Thalia was freaking out because she thought he wouldn't chew it right and choke, but he did it fine. When he swallowed, he laughed, and reached for another one. We couldn't help but laugh along with him.

**I remember… **when Linkin took his first step.

It didn't last long, but you can guarantee I caught it on camera. Thalia was sitting on one side of the living room while I sat on the opposite wall holding Linkin. I helped him up and gently let him go, grabbing my already on positioned camera. He stepped cautiously, then fell.

I picked him up and applauded, "Yay! You did so well!" Thalia ran over soon after and picked up our son.

**I remember… **when Linkin said his first word, dada.

Thalia was pretty upset it wasn't mama, but she was as happy as I when he spoke. After he said it, he just continued to say it, over and over again. I laughed and encouraged him while Thalia tried to teach him her name. Lucky for me and him, he said mama the next week, so Thalia was happy again.

**I remember…** when Linkin got sick for the first time.

It started out a 'simple flu' according to our pediatrician. We gave him medicine and made sure he didn't walk around to much, but to no prevail. We forgot one vital part of the flu, keeping him hydrated. He didn't want water very much, so we didn't force him to drink it.

But soon we were in the hospital, watching as our two year old thrashed around in the bed as the nurses tried to put his IV in. I wanted to throw the nurses against the wall and take our baby home, but I knew it was no use. This was going to help him.

After two days of constant torture in his mind, we could take him home. I think those few days ruined his image of nurses forever. When they went to cut off his hospital band, he started sobbing.

**I remember… **us moving to a new house.

The two bedroom place wasn't doing us any good any more. Between Linkin's grandparents buying him an unlimited amount of toys and us wanting to expand our family, it was getting to small.

We moved to a house about 5 miles from our old one; a two story with four bedrooms, two bathrooms, and a great view looking in to the forest. It was indeed a fixer upper, but it was only a few years old and very cheap . There were holes in the walls, carpet destroyed and stained, and the ugliest kitchen in the state of New York. It gave me an idea about the past owners. It gave us an adventure.

Linkin was confused at first, why he was sleeping in a new home and not able to go back to the old one was a mystery to him. There were some sleepless nights for us as he cried, not use to the place and scared of the unfamiliar shadows. By the time he was three, though, he came to love the place just as much as we did.

In the coming months, the place got less and less trashy and more and more homey. Holes were mended, walls painted, hardwood laid, pictures of us hung around, and the sound of our plasma TV ringing around our beautiful kitchen was priceless.

**I remember… **telling Linkin he was going to have a new sibling

About two years after we bought the new house, me and Thalia longed for another baby. Sure, we loved Linkin more than anything, but we wanted to expand our family and spread the love a little more.

Me and Thalia were making dinner, pork chops I think, and she seemed overjoyed. I tried questioning her when she came home, kissed me long and hard on the mouth, and smiled at me. Usually, she would ruffle my hair on the way to a new room. Something was up.

"What's up," I asked seductively, taking her hand and kissing my way to her shoulder.

"Whatever do you mean?" she asked with a grin plastered on her face. I gave her my disapproving look and she sighed. Making her voice into a whisper, she said, "I'm pregnant!"

I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out, so instead I picked her up and spun her around, kissing her everywhere I could manage. She was giggling and I was laughing. That's when Linkin walked in the room, staring at us like the freaks we are.

Being five and a half, he understood our affection but still didn't know quite why we did it. He looked so much like both of us now, Thalias beautiful eyes and facial features and my hair and dark skin. He was perfect, and I couldn't wait to see his new sibling.

We sat down for dinner not long after, prayed to the gods, and began to dig in. "Linkin, mommy and daddy need to tell you something, okay?" Thalia began, looking at me with a nod.

"Okay. What is it?" he asked, half paying attention, as he was devoting the other half to his pork chop.

"Well mommy is going to have a baby soon. That means your going to have a new little brother or sister!" I exclaimed, reading his expression. His face changed from shock, to excitement, to confusion.

"Wait, so you have a baby in your stomach? Doesn't that feel weird?" he questioned his mom.

We both laughed and she replied, "Sometimes, but its worth the little baby we'll be seeing in about 8 months."

**I remember… **When our baby, Breanna was born.

She was beautiful when she was born, even if we did joke about her looking Asian. She had my deep brown eyes, dark hair, dark complexion, but her sweet face gave the intention she was everything but dark.

We named her after Bianca, even though, at first, I wasn't sure about the idea of Thalias. I couldn't imagine screaming Bianca up the stairs each morning, waiting for my daughter to come down even though Bianca would be on my mind. With Thalia knowing this, we settled for an alike name instead of an exact replica. I'm glad we did name her after my dead sister, because she even reminds me of Bianca. I hoped, at that moment, she would act like her as well.

The first person to see Breanna, besides her parents, was Linkin. Everybody who loved us waited outside patiently to see her, but we thought Linkin deserved the spot as first.

When I ushered him in the room, he looked as nervous as a criminal in his own trial. He saw his mom on a hospital bed holding a pink bundle, so he was naturally curious.

Encouraging, I whispered, "Why don't you check it out?"

"Okay," he muttered, moving closer.

When he made it all the way to the bed, Thalia held Breanna with one hand and put her hand around Linkins waist, pulling him to her. Then he wasn't as nervous, he knew this was really his mom, I guess. I went over as well and kneeled beside him, both of us looking inside the blanket.

Linkin smiled when he saw Breanna, looking around at her new world.

"Wow, mommy, this is my new sister? She's been inside you this whoooole time?" he asked, being his curious five year old self.

She softly laughed and nodded, "Isn't that cool?"

"Yep! She's pretty," my son said, entranced in his little sister.

"I know she is. Would you like to hold her?" Thalia asked, looking Linkin in the eye.

"Yes!" he exclaimed with an excited look in his eye. We made him sit beside Thalia on the hospital bed, and we showed him how to hold a baby. As Thalia slid the baby in his arms, we held our breaths until she was carefully held. We both stood nearby, making sure everything was okay.

So here was my life. My family was now complete, at least in our plans, and I was happier than I ever had been. Now I have two beautiful children, a perfect wife, a great job, and supportive friends. I know life won't be a joy ride, but as long as I have these people, I can manage. Now all there is to do is enjoy my life and be happy. Who wouldn't in this company?


	48. PLEASE READ

Okay, so hey, it's me. I know the 'fans' of this story haven't heard from me in a while, but I just want to clear up some things.

It has come to my attention A LOT of people have been dissing this story. And, looking back and reading it, I realize how bad it probably was. But keep in mind; this was my first story almost two years ago. Back then I was just dipping my feet in the water with this. My grammar was bad, my OCCness was a little out of this world, and some things were a little far-fetched. I'm not saying that now my writing is perfect and I could publish a book tomorrow. Not at all, I have some other kinks I have to work out. I'm saying that I was a young kid with some ideas and I wanted to see them brought to life. Maybe I didn't do it in the best way, but it made me happy.

This is Fanfiction. And yes, the point is to continue the characters stories and make them come alive again to you and your many readers. But this is my story and I can do what I want with it. Some people are going to like that, others will hate it. Yet, I'll do what I want.

This story might just be my favorite that ever wrote on here. Not because of the technical stuff; like grammar and OCC, but because I learned so much from this. If you take the time to read all the chapters, you can see that it improves quite a lot throughout. Not only did it help me learn for the purpose of Fanfiction, but I also learned some stuff I can take to school with me.

If you're going to leave me bad reviews, I really wish you wouldn't do so anonymously. There's either of one of two things going on then. You don't want people to know the real you, or you don't write on here yourself. Believe it or not, the second one makes me even madder. You don't know what it's like to write on here. Plus, you might suck as a writer, even worse than me. And you don't have a right to come in judging other peoples work if you can't write either.

I also want to take the time to thank the people who were actually there for me. To those guys and girls who game me ideas and heads up about things. I know that this story wasn't grade A, but you understood what I was doing.

So, if you're reading this and new to my stories, please read my more recent ones. Like FML or No Regrets. They're at least a little more decent. Thanks for listening to my rant.

-Nico-lovin-4ever 3


End file.
